Naruto Shippuden: Surebu Jutsu
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After the battle with Pain, Naruto finds a forbidden jutsu that changes his life, and the lives of every Kunoichi his sets his sites on, turning them to his loving slaves. NarutoxHarem. And a very special thanks to Lichlord08 for all their help.
1. The Beginning of a Harem

Within the streets of Konoha, Sakura and Ino were walking together and talking, taking in the scenery of all the destroyed homes, but also seeing the villagers, as well as Shinobi from the Sand Village, working together to restore the Leaf to its former glory.

"Things are starting to look better for Konoha." Sakura commented, causing Ino to nod and smile as she added. "If it wasn't for Naruto, Konoha would've been wiped off the map for certain."

Bringing up his name, Sakura sighed, which made Ino stop walking and ask. "Something wrong?"

"It's just... there are a few things." Sakura replied, before explaining. "I haven't seen him since he was check out of the hospital. I hope he's doing alright."

"I know exactly what you mean." Ino said, knowing Sakura wasn't talking about Naruto's condition physically, but mentally, causing the platinum haired blonde to think how she was tasked with checking on Naruto's psyche, to make sure no harm had inflicted his mind when he had lost control over his emotions and almost broke the seal to the Kyuubi, and found that the events before his rage had been suppressed deep within his subconscious, including Hinata almost dying before him and her confessing her feelings to him.

Both Kunoichi knew it was hard for Hinata, to say you loved someone, only for them to suppress the moment.

And while both wanted to say something to Naruto about it, neither were sure how he would react and also knew Hinata wanted to tell Naruto her feelings herself, they just didn't know when she would ever show such courage like that.

But there was more in their minds regarding Naruto.

With him saving Konoha, Naruto had become quite popular, namely with the ladies, with many acting the same way Sakura and Ino had done when they were in the Academy and all over Sasuke, making Sakura and Ino that little bit more uncomfortable, for both had some feelings for Naruto as well.

"I know Hinata loves Naruto, and as much as I try to deny it, I like him, more than a friend." Ino then said, before she added with a blush. "I've even had a few dreams involving us."

"You mean...?" Sakura asked, which caused Ino to look down, ashamed of herself as she nodded, telling her that the Yamanaka was having sex dreams of the Jinchuuriki, leaving Sakura silent, for she too had the occasional dream of her and Naruto, naked and making love.

As the two walked down an empty street, both were too distracted by their thoughts that they failed to sense or see Naruto watching them from a nearby alley way.

"Lets see if this Jutsu really works." Naruto said to himself as he began to form several hand seals, while thinking on how he obtained such a Jutsu.

As he had helped clean the ruins of the old Hokage's Tower, Naruto had found the vault containing the Forbidden Jutsu and stumbled across one that caught his eyes immediately.

The Surebu Jutsu, or Slave Jutsu, allowed the user to brainwash a target into believing that they were the caster's slave, willing to do anything they asked of them without thought or hesitation.

The only drawback was that fact that the jutsu required more chakra than a normal ninja could use.

Thankfully however, Naruto was no ordinary ninja, and thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, he had plenty of chakra to spare.

Finishing the hand signs, Naruto whispered. "Surebu Jutsu!"

The next second, Sakura and Ino stopped for a moment, shook their heads and blink several times, before continuing to walk as if nothing had happened, making Naruto think that the Jutsu had not worked as intended.

So he decided to approach the girls and check for himself.

"Hey Sakura, hey Ino!" He called out as he walked over to them, causing the two girls to turn towards him.

But before they could say anything to him, both girls stopped, like a switch had been turned on in their minds.

They saw Naruto in a new light as they looked at him with happiness, devotion, and lust in their eyes.

"Naruto-sama!" The two Kunoichi then said in joy as they got down on their knees in front of him, looking up at the blond with love and worship in their eyes.

It felt perfectly normal to them, after all, he was their Master, who they were born to serve and please.

"How can your slaves serve you, Master?" Sakura asked as she licked her lips suggestively.

"We'll serve you anyway you desire, Master." Ino then added as the platinum blonde pushed her chest out a little, showing her Master her bust in the process.

Seeing the two on their knees, begging to serve him caused Naruto to grin, but the blond Shinobi knew he could not do anything with them out in the open and decided to go somewhere more private.

"Follow me, back to my apartment." Naruto then said in a commanding voice, one that caused the two Kunoichi to shiver with arousal.

"Yes Master." The girls said as Sakura and Ino got up and followed their Master, both girls staring longingly at his back and headed with him back to his home.

-Several minutes later-

Once the three had arrived to the residence of the Uzumaki, Naruto made certain that they weren't followed, before he closed the door and led the girls into his living room, where he sat on the couch and gazed upon his slaves, before testing their loyalty to him.

"Now my sexy slaves, I want you to strip down to your bras and panties for me." He commanded.

"As you desire Naruto-sama." Sakura replied in an obedient tone.

"We hope you enjoy the show Master." Ino then added with a seductive purr as the two girls began to slowly strip out of their outfits, slipping out of their clothing until both were in the underwear, with Sakura dressed in a red coloured bra and matching panties, showing off her C-cup sized breasts and smooth skin, while Ino was wearing a purple lacy set, showing off her D-cup sized breasts and hourglass body, making Naruto smile at seeing their sexy figures.

With both Kunoichi in their underwear, showing that they were his to command, Naruto then made a hand motion for Sakura and Ino to join him, causing both girls to giggle happily as they sat down on either side of their Master, before Naruto wrapped his hands around their bodies, making both women moan as the Uzumaki rubbed their breasts.

But Sakura was then silenced as Naruto kissed her deeply on the lips, one she eagerly returned as the let his tongue explore her mouth.

However, Ino, desiring Naruto too, grabbed Naruto's head and turned him towards her, where she began to kiss him.

"No fair." Sakura said with a pout. "Master was kissing me."

"Too bad. I want Master now." Ino said back with a smirk, holding Naruto close to her body, which caused her breasts to rub against his head.

Naruto, while liking his curent position, he didn't want to be caught up in Sakura and Ino's rivalry like Sasuke had been and had an idea.

Removing his head from Ino's breasts, Naruto looked at the two with a smile and spoke up.

"Girls, I don't want you to fight over me. You don't mind sharing me. In fact, you both want to get closer to each other to please me, knowing it makes me happy." Naruto then said.

With his words, the girls blinked, causing Naruto to smirk as he saw that the Jutsu affect them.

It allowed him to place mental commands into their minds, up to the point he could rewrite their personalities all together, but decided to start off small, watching as Sakura looked at Ino with a smile, one the blonde mirrored, before the two crashed their lips together in a deep and lustful kiss, moaning not only from the kiss, but from knowing that their Master was watching them.

Naruto smirked, loving the sight of the two girls making out around him as he moved his hands down their backs, loving the feel of their smooth skin against him hands, before both Kunoichi moaned in their kiss when Naruto grabbed their ass cheeks in his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Oh Naruto-sama..." Ino moaned as she broke the kiss with Sakura, while Sakura just sighed in pleasure.

Wanting to have a little bit more fun with his new slaves before going on to the main event, Naruto took his hands off of their butts, making Sakura and Ino whimper at the lose for a second, before Naruto ran through a familiar hand sign, causing a Shadow Clone to appear by their side, smirking as both girls gained an excited and aroused look at having two Masters in the same room.

"Why don't you have some fun with Ino, while I play with Sakura for a bit." Naruto suggested to the Shadow Clone, who smirked and gave him the thumbs up.

"You got it, Boss." The Shadow Clone said as he took Ino's hand, helping her to her feet, before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips, pressing her half naked body close to his as she kissed him back.

The real Naruto, meanwhile, moved Sakura so that she was in his lap with her back against him, as his hands explored her body, causing the Kunoichi to moan in delight as she felt one of his hands massage her breast once more, while the other moved down her tone stomach and slipped into her panties, allowing Naruto to feel her wet, shaven pussy as his fingers slowly circled her entrance.

"Oh, Master... Master, your fingers feel so good..." Sakura moaned, her moans agreed by Ino, who broke her kiss with the clone as it turned her around and began to play with her in a similar fashion as Naruto was with Sakura, and added. "Naruto-sama... don't... please don't stop... You are amazing...!"

"Better than Sasuke could make you feel I bet." Naruto said with a smirk, causing Sakura to nod her head and say in reply. "He is nothing compared to you, my wonderful Master."

Naruto grinned at Sakura's response, while growling slightly, for his heightened senses allowed him to smell the girls' arousal, not only bringing up a more primal side of him, but also allowed Naruto to know it was now time.

Nodding his head to the Shadow Clone, the copy of Naruto dispersed in a puff of smoke, much to Ino's disappointment, before she felt an arm wrap around her side, causing her to smile as she saw the real Naruto next to her with Sakura in his other arm.

"Now my little fuck toys, it's time for some real fun." He said with a mischievous smirk, one that sent shivers of delight down both girls' spines.

"I can't wait Naruto-sama." Ino said with a lustful voice.

"Same here. I can't wait for you to use our bodies, Master." Sakura added as Naruto led the two into his bedroom, where, once inside, Naruto took off his jacket, revealing the mesh mesh shirt he wore underneath and was about to remove it, only for Ino to place her hand on the blond and smile at him.

"Allow us, Naruto-sama." The platinum haired blonde offered, helping Naruto out of his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and well-developed body to the girls, filling both with arousal, before Sakura joined, getting onto her knees before Naruto and relieved him of both his pants and boxers, leaving Naruto standing naked before both Kunoichi, filling both with lust at seeing his naked form, as well as the erect, eight-inch member that hung between his legs.

"Oh Master, let us help you with that." Sakura then said with a seductive tone, before her lips wrapped around his cock, making Naruto groan as his pink haired teammate began to move her head up and down on his cock, while Ino went down and began to lick his ball sack, the two girls occasionally trading places as they worked to please their Master.

"Sakura... Ino, you are both so good... amazing... Believe it...!" Naruto groaned as his slaves continued to pleasure him, his words making both Sakura and Ino happy and encouraged them to continue their actions, giving the Jinchuuriki as much pleasure as they could provide.

But having been already aroused by their foreplay, Naruto knew he could not last much longer as he groaned out. "Can't... can't hold on much longer... Get ready..."

Sakura and Ino quickly obeyed and sat back on their knees, before both reached behind themselves and unclipped their bras, throwing them off to the side and giving their Master a clear view of their naked breasts and hardened nipples as they cuppled them in their hands, looking up at him with longing and lust in their eyes, where they watched on in arousal as the Jinchuuriki grabbed at his manhood and began masturbating in front of them.

The sight of two of his crushes holding their breasts while looking at him lustfully was more than enough to send Naruto over the edge, causing him to groan as he came, his load shooting all over the girls' breasts, which made Sakura and Ino smile and sigh blissfully in pleasure.

When Naruto calmed down, he looked in surprise to see Sakura and Ino kissing and licking the cum off of each other's bodies, enjoying the taste of their Master's cum.

And once they finished, both looked back at Naruto with desire, which the blond reflected as he then said. "Alright time for some action, Sakura you're first."

"Remove your panties and lie down on the bed." Naruto instructed, exciting Sakura.

"Oh thank you Naruto-sama!" Sakura exclaimed as the stood up, removing her panties as she walked past Naruto, who got a good look at her tight ass, before she lay down on the bed, waiting for her Master to join her, or the next of his commands.

Turning to face Ino, who looked up at him longingly, excited for whatever command he gave her, there was a part of Naruto wanted to get back at the platinum blonde for how she use to treat him when they were in the Academy, so he decided to punish her a little bit.

"Ino, as I fuck Sakura, you'll find yourself getting more and more aroused, but you are forbidden from pleasuring yourself until it is your turn or I say you may cum." Naruto instructed, expecting Ino to reply with some hesitation, but instead, the Yamanaka gained a lustful smirk.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I'll be a good girl for you." Ino said as she sat back to watch Sakura and her Master, keeping her hands to her sides to resist the temptation of pleasuring herself.

Seeing that Ino was going to obey his command, Naruto turned and looked at the girl he had a crush on since the Academy, smirking as he saw Sakura stroking her breast with one hand, while the other caressed her side.

"I am ready for you, Master." Sakura then said in a longing tone as she spread her legs out. "Take me."

From Sakura's words, Naruto smiled and nodded in reply, before getting on top and engaging Sakura in a deep and loving kiss, which Sakura gladly returned, allowing her Master's tongue to once again invade and explore her mouth.

As Naruto and Sakura made out, Ino continued to watch, the commands taking effect as she felt more aroused but resisted touching herself, while the intimacy between the Naruto and Sakura deepened as the blond broke from Sakura's lips, to her neck, which he began to kiss and lick, sending a shiver of pleasure up Sakura's spine.

"Oh Naruto-sama..." The pink haired Kunoichi moaned, enjoying the sensations of pleasure she felt from her Master, which increased after watching on as Naruto moved his head down to her breasts, where the Jinchuuriki took Sakura's left breast into his mouth, earning loud moans at the feel of his tongue swirl around her nipple, as well as his teeth occasionally biting down on the areola.

Hearing the pink haired Kunoichi's moans were music to Naruto's ears, while he continued to fill Sakura with pleasure as he moved his head over and did the same actions to her right breast for several minutes, before he began to kiss down her stomach, stopping as he reached her pussy.

Naruto smirked, before positioning himself, placing his hands on Sakura's thighs, aligning his cock with her folds and looked into Sakura's eyes, which were filled with need and longing.

"Beg for it." He commanded, teasing Sakura as he rubbed the tip around her lower lips.

"Naru... Naruto-sama, please put your wonderful cock inside me... my pussy begs to be filled..." Sakura moaned in reply, causing Naruto to smirk as he slowly pushed his cock into her, loving the sound of Sakura as she cried out in pleasure, while Naruto could tell that she had broken her hymen during her training as a Kunoichi, allowing him to enter her with no problems.

"So tight... You're so tight Sakura.. so good... and you're all mine..." Naruto groaned as he began to thrust his cock in and out of her, while Sakura moaned and sighed with pleasure.

"Yes, Master... Oh, yes... You are so deep... feels so good... I... I am so happy to be your slave..." Sakura then moaned loudly in reply, her mind hazy with pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her, filling both with pleasure, while Ino began to moan softly and shift around a little, feeling her desire for pleasure and release increasing.

After nearly forty minutes, with Naruto and Sakura still in the midst of their pleasure, before Sakura began to moan louder, her movements turning frantic as she moaned out. "Master... I... I'm close...!"

"Then cum for me, my pet, and tell me who you belong to..." Naruto said in reply as he quickened his pace, causing his cock to go harder and deeper inside of Sakura, heightening her pleasure and turning her moans to loud cries.

"Naruto-sama!" She screamed, arching her back, as she felt her climax hit, causing her to cum all over Naruto's cock as he felt her folds tighten around him, before collapsing on her back, smiling contently at the wonderful pleasure that her blond haired Master had given her.

But as Sakura sighed in bliss from her orgasm, she realized that her Master did not cum, causing her to shudder with arousal as she realized his immense stamina would also come into play as she looked up at Naruto, who was smirking at her.

"Get on all fours and face away from me, I want to enjoy that tight little ass of yours'." Naruto said with a commanding voice.

"Anything you say, Master." Sakura replied, happily obeying as she got into position and waited for her Master to take her.

But looking over her shoulder, Sakura saw Ino, who was doing her best not to cave in to her desires as she stared at the two with a crazed, lustful look, causing Sakura to smirk at the platinum haired blonde.

"Too bad, Ino. Looks like I get more of Master." She said with a giggle, only to let out a yelp of surprise and arousal when she felt a hand slap her ass cheek.

"Did I say you could tease your slave sister?" Naruto asked, thought he thought the scene was humorous.

"No Naruto-sama..." Sakura replied, before saying with a more apologetic voice. "Please forgive my disobedient behaviour."

"I think I can forgive you, as long as you moan loudly for what's about to happen." Naruto said as he spread her ass cheeks and rammed his cock deep into her, causing Sakura to scream with pleasure.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama...!" Sakura screamed as Naruto began to ram his cock in and out of her tight passage.

"Man... just as tight as your pussy..." Naruto said with a groan as he continued to fuck her, while Sakura let her arms rest, allowing Naruto more access as he continued to take her from behind.

As the Shinobi continued, remaining in their positions, Sakura's moans then increased when Naruto reached around and began to grope her breasts, adding to her pleasure.

"Naruto-sama!" Sakura cried out with the added pleasure filling her body, not wanting it to stop, nor wanting to stop remaining as a slave to the hero of Konoha.

"That's it... keep calling my name... Let all of Konoha know who you belong to..." Naruto groaned, loving her cries, but was happy he had privacy seals placed all over his apartment.

"You... I belong to you... Oh, Naruto-sama, my Master...!" Sakura cried out loudly, not caring if anybody heard them, so long as her Master was happy with her was all that mattered.

But though both were experiencing great amounts of pleasure, with part of Sakura wanting to be with Naruto, even if he hadn't brainwashed her, after another thirty minutes, however, Naruto began to quicken his pace as he groaned out, feeling he was going to climax. "Get ready for it, my pink haired slave..."

"Yes Naruto-sama... Fill me with your seed...!" Sakura cried out in reply, just before Naruto let out a loud groan and came, releasing his seed inside of Sakura's ass, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to scream in pleasure as she felt another orgasm then hit her.

With his climax over, Naruto took a moment to catch his breath before removing his cock from Sakura, causing his pink haired teammate to moan at the lose, before turning around as she began to lick his cock clean, looking up at Naruto lovingly as she did.

"Good girl." Naruto said as he pat Sakura's head, causing her to moan at the praise, before he then said. "Now I think Ino deserves a turn."

With that, Sakura nodded her head obediently as she moved to the side, while Naruto turned and looked at Ino, seeing the platinum blonde trembling with desire as she smiled happily at him.

"Ready for your turn, my sexy Yamanaka?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes, Naruto-sama, and I know just how to make it interesting." Ino replied as she stood up, confusing Naruto for a second, before he saw the platinum haired blonde perform a familiar set of hand signs, followed by a poof of smoke, revealing a Shadow Clone of Ino, just as naked as she was and smirking at Naruto with the same lust on her face.

"We hope you enjoy our show Master." Both Inos said in unison with seductive tones as they began to dance in front of Naruto, swaying their hips as their hands moved sensually around their stomachs and breasts.

The two then turned to each other and moved closer, their bodies rubbing against each other, before they leaned in and kissed each other passionately, which greatly aroused Naruto.

It looked like two twins making out with each other, before he noticed the two Inos reach down each other's bodies and untie the side of each other's panties, letting them fall to the ground, allowing Naruto to see their tight, firm asses.

Ino and her Shadow Clone then turned to Naruto with lustful smiles before the slowly walked towards the bed, swaying their hips as they did, before the Clone pushed Naruto back so that he was lying on his back and mounted his chest, letting him see her wet, shaven pussy, while the real Ino straddled his waist, her pussy just hovering over his hardened member.

"Oh, Master, I want you so badly..." Both Inos moaned, just before the real Ino begged. "Can we... can we please make love?"

"Believe it." Naruto said in reply with a grin, which made the Shadow Clone blush at his smile, while Ino's face flushed as she felt Naruto move his hips up, causing a few inches of his manhood to enter the Yamanaka.

"Naruto-sama..." The real Ino moaned as she lowered herself further onto his cock, her thrusts soon matching his as she began to ride him.

The Shadow Clone Ino, meanwhile, moaned with delight as she felt Naruto's hands on her hips, before she felt his tongue go deep inside of her.

"Oh yes... right there, Master..." The Shadow Clone moaned as Naruto licked her out, before her moans increased, causing Naruto to look up and see that the real Ino had reached her hands around and began to grope her Shadow Clone's breasts.

"This is going to feel so good..." The real Ino moaned, knowing that she would get the knowledge of the pleasure her Shadow Clone was experiencing once it dispersed, certain her climax would be unlike anything she ever experienced.

Next to the erotic threesome, Sakura moaned as she pumped her index and middle fingers in and out of her pussy, aroused by the erotic display her platinum blonde slave sister was giving their Master.

'Oh man. Naruto-sama is so hot, and Ino looks so sexy.' Sakura thought, getting more aroused as she continued to watch, while wondering if any other Kunoichi would be lucky enough to experience the pleasure they had received from the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto, Ino, and her Shadow Clone continued in their position for the next hour, before the Shadow Clone let out a cry of pleasure as she came, her pleasure too much for her to handle and caused her to vanish, where in the real Ino then received the memories and sensations her Shadow Clone felt, before she cried out in pure pleasure, arching her back as she came all over Naruto's cock, her folds clamping down on his member as Naruto groaned and came inside of her pussy as the platinum blonde collapsed on his chest, barely able to move.

All Ino could do was remain in place, panting, while a satisfied smile adorned her face.

"Naruto-sama... so good..." Ino managed to let out as she continued to rest on her Master's chest, where the Jinchuuriki stroked her hair as she laid on top of him, before he moved her off of him and placed her on her back, spreading her legs slightly.

"Now while I rest a bit, how about you girls put on a show for me? Sakura, pleasure Ino." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Right away, Master." The pink haired girl replied with a lustful smile as she crawled on top of Ino, the two girls looking each other in the eyes, before Sakura leaned in and kissed Ino on the lips, causing the two to start to make out passionately.

Naruto watched with a smile as Sakura then broke the kiss and worked her way down Ino's body, making certain to pay close attention to the platinum blonde's breasts as she licked and sucked on them, filling Ino with pleasure.

However, after a few minutes, deciding she too wanted to be pleasured, as well as certain their actions would please Naruto, Sakura turned herself around, with Ino looking up with a clear view of the pink haired girl's pussy, while Sakura stared at Ino's, before the Haruno leaned forward and began to lick Ino's pussy, loving both the sounds of her moans as well as the taste of her Master still inside of her.

And from both the pleasure she felt and wanting to make Sakura feel just as good, Sakura began to moan as she felt Ino's tongue enter her pussy, while the platinum blonde's hands wrapped around and grabbed her ass cheeks.

Naruto grinned, loving the sight of two of his crushes sixty-nining each other for his viewing pleasure, feeling his manhood harden as the Kunoichi continued their erotic actions.

After giving them a few more minute, however, Naruto was ready to go again, where he call out to the pair and instructed. "Sakura, turn around and lie on top of Ino, and I want both of you to spread your legs."

"Yes Master!" The girls said in obedient tones as they removed their mouths from each other's pussies, before Sakura did as instructed, causing both girls to moan as they felt their breasts press and rub against each other, as well as moaning at the feel of their pussies touching.

But continuing to obey, Sakura then wrapped her legs around Ino's and spread the them apart, giving Naruto a nice sight of their pussies close together, both wet and waiting for his cock.

Sakura then looked over her shoulder at Naruto, while Ino looked up at him, both with lust and longing in their eyes as they said in unison. "Master, we have become addicted to you. You're the only man who can satisfy us. Our bodies are yours', when and wherever you want. Please fuck your loving slaves!"

"How can I say no to ladies as lovely as you?" Naruto replied, his words made the Kunoichi blush, which increased as Naruto put his hands on Sakura's legs, before ramming his cock deep into Sakura's pussy and causing her to gasp loudly in pleasure.

"Oh yes Master... Oh yes... yes...!" Sakura moaned out as Naruto's cock moved in and out of her, while Ino moaned at feeling Sakura's breasts rub against hers', before Naruto eventually pulled out of Sakura and inserted his cock into Ino's pussy, causing the platinum blonde to moan with delight.

"Naruto-sama… Oh, Naruto-sama, we are lucky to have you... we are glad to be your slaves..." Ino moaned, enjoying the pleasure as the Jinchuuriki continued to make love to her, while Sakura added, not only pushing her body against Ino's, but claimed her lips in a deep and lustful kiss.

Time didn't matter to the two Kunoichi, to them all that mattered was Naruto, who rotated between fucking them, filling both with great amounts of pleasure.

But eventually, Ino, feeling Naruto inside of her once again, moaned loudly, feeling she was reaching her limit.

"Master, I can't... I can't... Oh, Naruto-sama!" Ino cried out as she let out a loud scream of pleasure, cumming all over Naruto's cock.

And with Ino's orgasm, wasting no time, Naruto pulled his cock out of Ino and went back to fucking Sakura, who moaned loudly as she felt her own release approaching.

"Me too... Oh, Master... I'm cumming... Naruto-sama!" Sakura then let out as she also screamed in pleasure, her orgasm hitting her as Naruto groaned, feeling her tight pussy clamp once again around his cock, causing him to cum inside of his pink haired teammate, now turned slave.

Catching his breath, and seeing both girls with dazed looks on their faces, Naruto decided it was time to make their enslavement official as he turned Sakura onto her back, beside Ino, spreading both of his slaves' legs once more, where they watched on as Naruto then lifted his hands and his fingers glowed with Chakra.

Curious, Ino asked. "What are you planning now, Naruto-sama?"

"Once I place my Chakra inside of you, you will be bound to me. You will lose all traces of your former selves and become my slaves. Is that what you desire?"

"I want it, Master. Please take me. I want to be your slave, your toy, for as long as you desire!" Ino said with a lust filled voice.

"Same here. Please, Naruto-sama, remove all the traces that were holding me back from being what I was meant to be. Make me your slave, now and forever." Sakura added, her tone full of lust and longing for the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto smirked as their responses before he inserted his index and middle fingers into their pussies, releasing the Chakra and causing Sakura and Ino to cry out and arch their backs as they were hit once again by powerful orgasms.

When they calmed down, accepting the Chakra into their bodies, the two Kunoichi knew that they now belonged to their Master, mind, body, and soul, for as long as he desired as they smiled obediently at him, their eyes filled with love, devotion and even worship.

And with Sakura and Ino now officially slaves of Naruto, he had the two follow him into the bathroom, where he sighed as the two girls cleaned his body in the shower, holding back the desire to fuck them once again at seeing the water run down their hot, naked bodies.

Once they finished, Naruto had them redress, minus their panties, which he kept for himself, a thought that turned on Sakura and Ino greatly, before the two knelt in front of their Master as he sat on his couch.

Both stared at Naruto lovingly as they awaited his next commands.

"A few things now, first, these are for you." Naruto said as he handed them orange bracelets, each with the Uzumaki Swirl on them.

"This is proof to you and any other girls that serve me that you belong to me, wear them proudly." Naruto said with a smile.

"Of course Naruto-sama." Sakura and Ino said in unison, loving the idea that they could proudly display that they belonged to their Master without tipping people off.

"The next thing. You both will move into the apartment next to mine tomorrow. Tsunade gave me ownership of this apartment complex after the last landlord had a few... disagreements with her." Naruto told the pair.

"You will convince your families to allow you to move in together, and you will be close to me, to better serve me. And while you are in your new apartment, you will use that time to get to know eachother better, intimately." Naruto finished with a smirk.

"We will do as you command, Master." Sakura said, as she and Ino had already formulated plans in their minds to convince their parents to let them move in together, while both felt aroused at the idea of getting to know each other better.

With his commands set, Naruto then escorted the two out of his apartment, looking forward to the next day, as he then looked at a notepad he had next to the couch with names on it, placing check marks next to Sakura and Ino's names.

"Now who next?" Naruto asked himself with a smirk, looking at the list and trying to decide who he'd want to turn into another of his devoted Kunoichi sex slaves.


	2. Weapons' Mistress and a Long Love

The next morning, Naruto turned the key to his new slaves' apartment, interested to see how Sakura and Ino were doing, smirking at the sight once he opened the door and saw that while the girls had done well unpacking, with only a few boxes yet to be opened, it was what he saw on the new couch that got Naruto's attention.

Sakura was lying on her back, with her arms above her head, while Ino was on top of her, passionately kissing the Kunoichi, while holding her arms down, pinning her as they made out.

Both girls were completely naked, baring their bracelets, as they both moaned loudly, not only from the kiss, but also the feeling of their breasts pushing together and their bodies rubbing against one another.

And while he enjoyed the scene, Naruto had plans for the day, so cleared his throat loudly, causing Ino to break the kiss, much to Sakura's disappointment as she whined a little, before both girls turned their heads and smiled with lust and devotion at their Master.

Ino then crawled off of Sakura and moved on all fours to her Master, followed by Sakura who did the same thing, before the two then knelt at Naruto's feet and looked up at him, their eyes filled with lust, as their gained flirtatious smirked and asked in unison. "How can we please you today, Master?"

Naruto smirked as he took out two small sealing scrolls he had behind him and said. "I need to take care of a few things today. I want both of you to finish unpacking, then go to my apartment and clean it up."

His smirk then grew as he added. "And I have the uniforms I want you to wear while cleaning."

With that said, the Uzumaki then opened the scrolls, causing a poof of smoke to fill the room, while the scrolls faded and showed what was stored within, two of the skimpiest maid outfits the girls had ever seen, causing them to smile with excitement and lust at the idea of cleaning for their Master in such outfits.

"Yes Naruto-sama, we will obey." Sakura said, happily taking one of the outfits, stood up and slipped into it, while Ino got up and took hers', but didn't put it on, wanting to be naked for her Master that little bit longer.

"We would do anything for you." Ino then said in a submissive tone, before turning and gasping in pleasure as Naruto spanked their asses, causing both of them to look back lustfully, before Naruto left the apartment to find his next slave.

-Half an hour later-

Naruto wandered around the woods outside of Konoha as he contemplated who to enslave with the Jutsu next.

"Let's see, Hinata is a definite, but she's out on a mission right now. Is Temari back in the village yet? Maybe..." Naruto rambled to himself, before he sensed a familiar presence nearby, causing him to mask his Chakra as he made his way over, finding the source as he parted his hand through some bushes, blushing at the sight he had found.

Lying on a towel by the river was a beautiful girl, with her eyes closed, dressed in a white bikini that showed off her tone, smooth legs and wonderfully figure, while the bikini top held a nice pair of large C-cup sized breasts.

At first Naruto wondered who she was, until he saw the familiar face and her dark brown hair, styled in two Chinese-style buns, and the large scroll she was using as a pillow, letting Naruto know that this was Tenten, the lone female member of Team Guy, and the self-styled Weapon's Mistress of Konoha.

"Hah, my day off, no missions, no Guy-sensei, no Lee, just me, myself, and the sun." Tenten said with a content sigh, not even opening up her eyes as she stretched her arms out and put them behind her head.

'Man, Tenten is hot.' Naruto thought as he admired her body, before he gained a mischievous smirk.

'And she's all mine.' He then went on as he made the familiar hand signs on the Jutsu and focused on Tenten.

"Surebu Jutsu." Naruto whispered as he let the Jutsu loose.

Tenten didn't even open her eyes as the Jutsu took effect, moaning lightly as her mind was altered, her nipples becoming hard and her pussy becoming wet when her mind was filled with images of her one and only Master; of his sun kissed spiked hair, his mesmerizing blue eyes, his handsome face, tanned skin, and muscular build.

"Oh Naruto-sama…" Tenten moaned lightly as she moved her hands down her body, with her left hand stopping on her breast as she began to lightly massage it, while the other hand moved further down, caressing her stomach, before entering her bikini bottoms as she gently rubbed her wet, shaven pussy, finding her thoughts of the blond drifting to more seunsal and erotic ideas.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama..." She continued to moan as she played with herself, getting lost in the pleasure as she thought of her Master, imagining the various places, positions and Kunoichi she could enjoy with her Master, after all, she was his sex slave, his fuck toy; she existed only for his pleasure and felt great joy at the idea of pleasing him.

Tenten continued to masturbate for a few more moments, moaning her new Master's name, before she felt a shadow over her, causing her to lazily open her brown eyes, before she smiled seductively at Naruto, who stood above her in just his boxers, having undressed while Tenten pleasured herself.

"Hello Master, how can your fuck toy please you?" Tenten asked with desire as she took her hand out of her bottoms and brought her fingers to her face, licking them sensually to show her willingness to pleasure him.

Naruto could not help but smirk at Tenten's submissiveness, while Tenten herself shuttered with arousal at the sight of his smirk, before Naruto instructed. "Stand up, Tenten. I want to inspect my sex toy."

"Of course, Master," Tenten replied as she stood up and at attention, keeping her flirtatious smile on her face as Naruto approached her.

Naruto's smirk grew as he examined Tenten, walking behind her as he saw her firm and tight ass cheeks through her bikini bottoms, before he reached out with one hand and groped them, causing Tenten to moan lustfully. "More, Naruto-sama, more!"

Her moans then turned into a yelp of pleasure when Naruto, using the same hand, spanked her ass, causing Tenten to nearly cum right there, before he placed his hands on her sides and slowly moved them up her body.

Naruto then reached around and untied the front of Tenten's bikini top, opening it to reveal her hardened nipples, before he grabbed both breasts in his hands and began to grope them, causing Tenten to moan and sigh with pleasure.

"What a hot, obedient slave you are, Tenten. Maybe I should tie you up to my bed for the rest of your life so I can fuck you whenever I want." Naruto said with a smirk, which grew when Tenten gasped with pleasure.

"Yes Master, please, please! Let me be your live in fuck toy!" Tenten yelled as she grinded her bikini clad ass against his hard on, the idea of being his live in sex toy, being tied to his bed so he could fuck her whenever he wanted, exciting her greatly.

Naruto just laughed at her antics, while Tenten swooned with joy at hearing his laugh, before he said. "We'll see, for now though, there is another way you can please me."

Not needing to be told what to you, Tenten quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, before pulling her Master into a passionate kiss, which Naruto returned as he put his hands back on her ass cheeks while Tenten moaned, letting his tongue into her mouth as he dominated the kiss.

Tenten then sighed in the kiss as she felt Naruto's hands reached down and untied the sides of her bikini bottoms, causing them fall to the ground, which Tenten kicked off her legs, leaving her completely naked for her Master, before Naruto broke the kiss, seeing her completely naked, filling him with desire and causing him to say in commanded. "Now get on all fours on the towel so I can enjoy you, my sexy slave."

"Right away, Naruto-sama!" Tenten said with excitement, getting into position as she wiggled her ass enticingly, feeling great excitement as she looked over her right shoulder and watched as Naruto approached her, removing his boxers and getting into position, which made her moan again as she not only felt his strong hands on her hips, but felt his manhood begin to rub against her folds.

"Master, you feel so big." Tenten moaned, before commenting. "Will you be able to fit it in my tight pussy?"

"Only one way to find out, my sex toy." Naruto replied with a smirk, before slowly inserting his cock into her, causing Tenten to moan loudly as her Master began to fill her.

"Oh yes... oh yes... Naruto-sama...!" Tenten moaned as the blond began to move his member in and out of her pussy, filling the brunette with pleasure beyond her wildest imagination.

"Man you feel good... Tenten..." Naruto groaned as he continued to fuck her, smirking mentally at seeing the normally tomboyish girl become so submissive to him.

"You are so good... you are amazing...!" Tenten then moaned in reply, continuing to moan as she felt her Master continue to thrust in and out of her pussy, filling her with nothing but pleasure.

The sensations of pleasure continued for Tenten as Naruto continued to pleasure her, his cock sliding deep within her vagina and moving out with great vigor, while the blond reached around with his right hand and began groping her breasts once more.

"Naruto... oh, Naruto-sama...!" Tenten moaned, loving every minute she was with the Uzumaki, only to know that she didn't have as much stamina when compared to the Jinchuuriki when, after another forty minutes of feeling Naruto continue to fuck her, Tenten felt her body giving into its need for release.

"Master, I... I can't hold it..." Tenten moaned as her movements became frantic, managing to then say. "I'm going to come...!"

"Then cum for me, let me hear you scream!" Naruto groaned out as he quickened his pace.

Tenten could only nod in reply at the command as she felt Naruto increase his actions, his fingers teasing her breasts, while his thrusts got harder, until the brunette couldn't hold back and cried out her Master's name in pure joy and ecstasy as she had her climax, cumming all over Naruto's manhood, with the blond groaning as he felt her folds clamp down around him, triggering his orgasm and groaned loudly as he filled Tenten with his cum.

But after a moment, Tenten began to moan once more as Naruto resumed his thrusts, wanting more out of his sex toy, before turning the dazed brunette around so that he was impaling her on his member as he took her left breast in his mouth, sucking and licking it in the process.

"Master!" Tenten let out, feeling some of her energy return, while wanting to continue satisfying her Master, to ensure she was a good slave, and began to move her body up and down his member, matching his thrusts with her own.

"Good girl…" Naruto groaned as he took his mouth off of her breast for a moment, before moving his mouth to the other one, which caused Tenten to moan once again, while her hands moved to the back of Naruto's head and ran through his hair, loving the pleasure she was feeling and desired more.

But remembering her place as his slave, Tenten made sure she wasn't too forceful with her actions, but wanted to show her Master both her love and gratitude for the pleasure she was feeling, as well as what she could look forward to by devoting herself to him as she gently placed her hands on his cheeks, pulled her body back so his mouth was off her breasts and kissed him deeply.

The pairing of Master and Slave continued their actions for a little while longer, before Tenten once again felt her release approaching, increasing her speed as she bounced up and down on Naruto's cock.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama, I... I'm so close...!" Tenten moaned loudly in excitement, wishing she could hold on as long as the blond.

But looking at him, Tenten saw Naruto smile at her, filling her with warmth at seeing his caring and handsome face, like he was telling her she could release.

"Oh, Master!" Tenten cried out, unable to hold back and allowed herself to be consumed in the moment as she climaxed again, cumming all over Naruto's dick and around his legs, just before her legs and body gave out and collapsed onto Naruto's chest, remaining in place and smiling contently, not just from her orgasm, but from the feeling of being so close with the Uzumaki, as well as feeling his manhood still inside of her as his arms wrapped around her.

Wanting to claim Tenten fully as his own, but deciding to have some more fun first, Naruto let the brunette relax in his arms for a moment, before an idea came to him, causing him to smirk as he asked. "Do you have any rope in that scroll, my sex toy?"

"Yes Naruto-sama, one sec." Tenten said in reply, whimpering slightly as she got off her Master's cock, before opening her scroll, performing a few hand signs, causing a puff of smoke to appear, followed by several random weapons, some with rope ends, while a small pile of rope was amongst the various equipment.

"Good girl, now, go stand under that tree and raise your arms high above your head." Naruto commanded as he pointed to a nearby tree.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Tenten replied, knowing what her Master had planned and excited her, to which the brunette approached the tree, hold her arms up and waited for Naruto to resume.

She then gained a lustful smile as Naruto approached, the rope in hand, before he tied her wrist together, then tied the rope to one of the branches of the tree, hoisting it slightly, until Tenten could barely touch the ground with her toes.

And with tenten in position, the blond Jinchuuriki then walked behind his slave, placing his hands on her ass cheeks and gently massaging them, causing Tenten to moan lustfully.

"Beg for it, my sex toy, tell me what you want." Naruto commanded with a smirk as he then gently spread her ass cheeks.

"You, my Master. I want you. I want your cock. I want to be your slave, your fuck toy!" Tenten moaned loudly, moving her hips around as she begged.

"Then when I'm done with you, that's what you're going to be, for as long as I desire." Naruto then said, before ramming his cock into her tight asshole.

"Thank you... Oh, thank you, Master... You are the best and for you, I promise... I promise to be the best slave... the best sex toy... I can be..." Tenten moaned, happily submitting herself to Naruto, who couldn't help but smirk slyly, before he resumed, moving his cock in and out of her tight passage as she continued to moan and cry out in pleasure.

It didn't matter to Tenten how much time had passed, only that she had spent it with her Master and knowing he was enjoying her body.

But as Naruto began to increases his speed, the brunette knew her Master was close to his release, causing her to cry out, begging. "Take me Naruto-sama! Make me yours'!"

After nodding and groaning in reply, Naruto continued to make love to Tenten for another fifteen minutes until he was unable to hold back his pleasure as he had his orgasm, groaning loudly as the blond Jinchuuriki came, filling Tenten with his seed as she moaned loudly at the feeling and pleasure she received.

With the pleasure finished, Naruto removed his manhood from Tenten, who moaned a little, her head slumped into her chest, too tired and satisfied to move.

All she could so was watch as Naruto moved his right hand before her, bringing it to her lower lips, where they were glowing with Chakra, before he inserted them into her, causing Tenten to cry out in pleasure as she felt another mind numbing orgasm hit her, as well as felt her connection with Naruto grow stronger, making her know that he was definitely her Master and they had established the bond as Master and Slave.

When she calmed down again, the brunette Kunoichi smiled, knowing that she belong to her Master, forever, before she felt him remove her restraints and help her down to her feet.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Tenten said, contently from the combination of pleasure, him taking her as his sex toy and the joy that would come with serving the Uzumaki.

"No problem. Now my slave, let's head back to my place, gather your things...and put a Transformation Jutsu on." He commanded, causing Tenten to smirk at the idea of walking back to her Master's place naked, with no one else noticing.

-A little bit later-

Once they arrived at Naruto's apartment, the blond opened the door, where he smirked as he was greeted by two female voices.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama. The apartment is clean, and we await to serve your every desires." Sakura and Ino said in unison, with loving tones and warm smiles as they bowed before their master, dressed in their maid outfits, which consisted of a black bra that barely covered their breasts, matching black thongs that were barely covered by a small, white apron.

High heels and stockings, adorned their feet, while white gloves went up to their elbows.

And lastly, both Kunoichi had a white maid frill on top of their head.

The two girls then looked up and smiled lustfully at Tenten, sensing that she now served their Master as well, before the brunette dispelled her Transformation Jutsu and smiled back at them as they eyed her naked body.

"Tenten and I had some fun out in the woods, why don't you two 'Clean' her for me?" Naruto suggested with a sly smirk as his pets, getting the hidden meaning of his command.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Sakura and Ino replied, before Ino approached Tenten and added. "We'll get this dirty girl all clean for you."

The platinum blonde then wrapped her arm around Tenten's waist, before pulling her into a heated kiss, the two moaning as their tongues fought for dominance, before Tenten felt Sakura push her body against her back, kissing and licking her neck in the process.

Naruto smirked at the sight as Ino and Sakura used their tongues to lick and pleasure their new slave sister, before he sat on the couch and looked at his list, crossing off Tenten's name.

"Alright who's next? I would like to get Hinata and I believe she comes back tonight." The blond Jinchuuriki said aloud as he looked over the list of names.

"Hinata would be a great slave for you, Master." Sakura commented, taking her lips away from Tenten's body for a moment, just before adding. "She's loved you for so long. I am certain she'll love being your slave."

Naruto blinked a few times as he processed this information and asked. "Wait what?"

"Hinata is in love with you." Sakura then said, as if it was no big deal. "She has loved you for years, but has always failed to tell you how she feels."

Naruto blinked a few times, remembering each time Hinata fainted around him, before finally recalling her words to him when she stood up to Pain to protect him.

"Man I'm dense." Naruto said, happy that Sakura did not reply to that as she resumed her 'cleaning' of Tenten.

Thinking to himself for a moment, Naruto smirked as an idea came to mind, before he looked at Ino and started to say. "Alright Ino, this is what I want you to do..."

-Later-

As the sun was beginning to set, Hinata sighed to herself, walking down the street after her mission debriefing and splitting with her teammates.

Looking around, the violet haired Hyuga looked at the reconstruction still going on in the village.

'I'm so glad things are starting to pick up around here... I wonder how Naruto is doing though.' Hinata thought to herself, her cheeks turning red at the thought of her blond haired crush, part of her hoping that one day Naruto would come to her and give his reply to her admitting her love for him.

However, the Hyuga was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata turned to see Ino, dressed in her usual attire, and approaching her with a kind smile on her face.

"Glad to see you're back, hope you mission went well." Ino said as she stopped in front of her.

"It went well, thank you Ino." Hinata replied with a smile, before Hinata felt a little nervous when Ino gained a sly smirk, before the platinum blonde then informed. "Well it's good you're back, Naruto's been looking all over for you."

"Naruto's... been looking for me...?" Hinata asked with her usual stutter, her cheeks turning bright red at Ino's words.

"Yeah, he really wants to talk to you. I think I saw him heading up the Hokage's Monument a little while ago, you might want to check to see if he's still there." Ino replied with a smirk.

'He wants to talk to me! He wants to talk to me!' Hinata thought happily in her head, before shaking it, focusing on Ino and saying. "Alright... Thank you, Ino."

The violet haired girl then turned and headed towards the path to the top of the monument, not noticing the smirk on Ino's face growing.

'Master's going to be so happy! I better do my shopping before he returns home with his new prize.' Ino thought to herself as she turned and headed towards one of the stores that sold sexy costumes and lingerie.

-A few moments later-

Hinata's face got redder and redder as she walked up the mountain pass, her mind coming up with so many reasons as to why Naruto wants to see her.

'Does he want to see if I'm alright? Does he want to ask about me telling him I love him? Does he want to confess he loves me and kiss me?' Were just some of the thoughts running through the Hyuga's mind.

So preoccupied in her thinking, she did not sense a familiar presence in the woods around her, smirking as he saw her approach, before he formed familiar hand signs and whispered. "Surebu Jutsu!"

"Huh...?" Hinata said, snapping out of her thoughts as she looked around, thinking she had heard something.

But after realizing there was nothing there, she shrugged off the feeling and continued up the pass.

After all, her Master was waiting for her, and she did not want to keep him waiting.

Hinata stifled a moan as she thought of her one and only Master, getting aroused as she imagined his muscular body and all that he could do to her.

Eventually, Hinata reached a clearing and gained a lustful smile as she saw Naruto standing their with a smirk on his face, one that sent waves of pleasure up her spine, before the Hyuga heiress began to strip out of her clothing, removing her jacket and revealing the mesh shirt underneath, as well as her large D-cup sized breasts.

'Holy…' was all that Naruto could think as Hinata continued to strip, soon standing in nothing but a pair of lavender panties, revealing her hourglass body, smooth legs, and tight ass, as she made her way towards him, swaying her hips seductively as he did.

Hinata then stopped right in front of the blond, before getting on her knees and placing her hands behind her head, jutting her breasts out as she asked in a seductive voice. "How can your slave please you, Naruto-sama?"

"There are so many ways, my sexy Hyuga, especially with that body of yours'." Naruto said in reply, still surprised by how hot and sexy the shy and quiet girl really was.

"But before that..." The Jinchuuriki then said, moving down so he too was on his knees, where he gently placed his hands on the sides of Hinata's head and pulled her forward, engaging her in a loving kiss, which made the Hyuga moan in her Master's mouth and happily returned, kissing him back with the same feelings Naruto was expressing.

"I wanted to repay you for the love you have shown me, and to make up for me failing to notice." Naruto told Hinata, breaking from her lips and staring at her with love, which was reflected in the Hyuga's pale eyes.

"Being with you now is enough of a reward, Master. I long to be yours', please take me, Naruto-sama. Use your loving slave as you desire." Hinata replied, taking Naruto's hands and moving them down until they were on her breasts, moaning as she felt his hands start to massage and grope them.

Naruto felt himself mesmerized as he massaged Hinata's large breasts, loving the feel of them in his hands, as well as hearing her moans and purrs of pleasure as the Hyuga arched her back, giving him more access to them.

Feeling himself getting more aroused, Naruto then took Hinata's hand and helped her up, before bringing her over to a towel he had laid down for this every occasion.

Once there, the blond stripped, smirking at Hinata's lustful face as she looked over his body, especially his cock, before surprising him when she got down on her knees again.

"Hinata, it's alright I...!" Naruto started to say until Hinata wrapped her breasts around his cock and began to move them up and down on it, licking the head each time it came out, causing him to groan loudly at the sensation.

"I just want you to feel good, Master. Making you happy makes me happy." Hinata told Naruto, stopping her actions on the Uzumaki's member to look up at him and smile, showing care, love and devotion to him, which just turned Naruto on further, before she continued her titi-fuck, happilly moving her breasts up and down her Master's cock, licking the tip each time it was close to her mouth, while happy to know Naruto was enjoying her body and her actions, encouraging her to continue.

"Oh Hinata… good girl… good girl…" Naruto groaned, loving the feeling of the two lovely mounds wrapped around his member, as well as Hinata expertly licking his cock, causing him to then ask. "Have you... done this before...?"

"Never, Master." Hinata replied, before she said. "I was saving myself for you. I've always imagined doing this with you."

From her reply, Naruto stopped groaning and stared at Hinata, feeling a little ashamed that she not only showed such love for him, but also wanted him to be the first and only man to make love to her.

"Hinata, stop." Naruto then said with a little authority in his voice, causing Hinata to obey as she stopped rubbing her breasts around Naruto's manhood, looked up at him, confused, while part of her thought she had done or said something to upset him.

"Master, what is it?" Hinata asked, her voice full of concern and a little fear, which Naruto noticed, but calmed her down as he moved down, getting on his knees, so he was facing Hinata, before he placed his hands on her sides, guided her onto her back and got on top of her.

"Now I am going to pleasure you, and you will accept it. Is that understood?" Naruto instructed, removing her panties, before his right hand moved down the Hyuga's legs, parting them, just before he began to gently rub around her womanhood.

"Yes Master! Please, please fuck your slave, please take me!" Hinata exclaimed lustfully.

"I promise to be gentle." Naruto then said, before being surprised when Hinata shook her head and replied. "No Naruto-sama, please fuck me hard. I want you so badly, so please give me all you've got!"

Naruto chuckled at her antics, before doing a few hand signs to throw up a silencing jutsu around the area, as he put his hands on her thighs and aligned his cock with her wet, shaven pussy, and said. "Alright then, get ready to scream my name."

Naruto then slowly pushed his cock into her, groaning at how tight she was, while Hinata cried out in pleasure at finally feeling her Master inside of her.

"Naruto-sama… oh, how I've dreamed of this… it's incredible… so much better…!" Hinata cried as Naruto slowly began to move his cock in and out of her pussy.

But from her words, the Uzumaki was a little curious and had to ask. "You've dreamt of this... Anything in particular...?"

"Sometimes... I dream... you are Hokage... We are in your office, naked, and you take me on your desk... But we are interrupted... so I continue by sucking you off under the desk..." Hinata admitted through her moans, surprising Naruto at Hinata's reply, but also finding it a turn on at the thought.

"Who... who would have known... you'd be such a naughty girl...?" Naruto groaned as he continued to plow into her, moving one hand up as he massaged her breast.

"For you, my love... I'd be anything you want..." Hinata moaned in reply, surprising Naruto to hear Hinata call him 'my love'.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten had called Naruto many names while under his service, but this was the first time he had heard another use such a term for him.

Naruto wondered if it was because she loved him before the Jutsu, but decided he'd think more on it later, and decided to focus more on claiming his new slave.

After nearly forty minutes, and changing position, bringing Hinata into his lap as he continued to make love to her, Hinata's moans became fantic as Naruto increased his momentum.

"Master... Naruto-sama... so close... so close..." Hinata moaned, her arms wrapped around his neck as she allowed him better leverage to fuck her.

"Go ahead, my love. Tell the world who you belong to…" Naruto whispered into her ear as he gave one final thrust.

"You... I belong to Naruto-sama!" Hinata screamed as her climax hit, causing Naruto to groan loudly as he felt her tight folds wrap around his cock, milking his member as he came inside of her, making Hinata arch her back at the feeling.

Catching his breath, Naruto looked at his Hyuga slave, seeing her smiling seductively at him, before she traced her fingers up and down his chest and asked in an alluring tone. "Ready for round two, my Master?"

"Believe it." Naruto replied, making Hinata smile at his words, enthusiasm and looking forward to her Master making love to her again.

"Why don't you get down on all fours and I takes that luscious ass of yours'?" The Jinchuuriki then suggested, which caused Hinata's smile to remain as she nodded in reply.

"As you desire, Naruto-sama." Hinata said, getting off her Master's cock and crawling a few feet from him, wiggling her ass suggestively as she looked over her shoulder and smiled seductively.

Getting into position behind her, massaging her ass cheeks for a moment, making Hinata moan and sigh with pleasure, Naruto spread her ass, cheeks before asking. "Are you ready to be mine, my lovely Hyuga?"

"Always." Hinata replied, only to then say. "But Master, before we do, I have a request."

Curious, Naruto asked. "What do you want?"

"Please summon a Shadow Clone, I want to pleasure you while you claim me." Hinata replied, licking her lips in anticipation.

Naruto merely smirked at her request, before performing the hand signs and bringing his fingers together.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called, causing a secondary Naruto to appear, which walked in front of Hinata, causing her pussy to get wet, while she licked her lips at seeing the naked Shadow Clone, as well as seeing that his cock was just as big as the real Naruto's.

With both Narutos in place, Hinata then moved forward a little, taking the Shadow Clone's cock in her mouth as she began to suck and lick it, making the Shadow Clone groan at the pleasure it was receiving, before Hinata herself began to moan once she felt her real Master's cock slide deep into her tight passage.

'Man… It's like she was built for sex…' Naruto thought in his head as he felt her tight walls around his cock, while the Shadow Clone had similar thoughts as it groaned out, enjoying the blowjob Hinata was giving him, using a great amount of oral skills and her tongue to keep the Shadow Clone satisfied.

The erotic display continued for a while, with the real Naruto occasionally giving Hinata's ass cheek a spank, causing the lavender haired Kunoichi to moan loudly, enjoying the feel of her Master's firm hand on her buttocks, but she remained focused on her task.

Eventually both Narutos' groans became louder as they felt their releases coming, before the Shadow Clone called to Hinata. "Hinata, I'm coming... swallow it all...!"

Hinata merely nodded her head, picking up the pace before the Shadow Clone let out a loud groan, cumming inside Hinata's mouth as she drank it, loving the taste of her Master, becoming addicted to it, evident as Hinata kept the cock in her mouth and continued to lick it until she was sure it was clean.

And after removing his member from Hinata's mouth, the Shadow Clone let out a pleased groan, before it then dispersed, giving the real Naruto its memories as he groaned loudly, cumming inside of the Hyuga's ass and making her moan loudly in joy, having more of her Master's seed inside of her.

As both Master and slave panted, tired from their love making, Naruto pulled his member out of Hinata's ass, before placing his right middle and index fingers, which were now glowing with his Chakra, around her waist and near Hinata's pussy.

"Hinata, once I do this, you will be bound to me. You will have to do anything I say, being my slave for the rest of your life. Is this what you want?" Naruto asked her.

"I do, my Master. I love you so much, and if it means being your slave, then I gladly accept." Hinata replied, smiling at Naruto with love, before moving her body back a little, allowing Naruto's fingers inside, showing she was serious.

Already halfway in,and knowing it was what Hinata desired, Naruto then inserted his fingers as Hinata screamed in pleasure from the surprise orgasm, eventually calming down and smiling in content, feeling like she had been reborn and knew she belonged to her Master and lover, mind, body and soul, for however long he wished.

With Hinata now his slave, Naruto then helped her up to her feet before placing a hand on her chin and bringing her into a heated kiss, one she gladly returned as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth.

"Now let's go home." Naruto suggested after breaking the kiss, to which Hinata smiled and gladly followed her Master back to his place, wondering what he would desire of her when they got there.

But whether it was more lovemaking or merely dishwashing, Hinata was content.

-Later-

Inside Naruto's apartment, the blond Jinchuriki smiled as he sat on his couch, loving as Hinata stood naked in front of him, moaning contently as Sakura was behind her, fondling the Hyuga's tits, while Ino was on her knees in front of her, licking away at the violet haired girl's pussy.

As Naruto watched, he was a little distracted when heard Tenten say next to him. "I brought you a drink and some food, Naruto-sama."

Looking over at Tenten, Naruto smiled, for Tenten, despite not being naked like her fellow slaves, had her hair down, which cascaded down her lower back, and was dressed in a very sexy outfit, which consisted of a white corset, matching panties, high heels, white stockings, cufflinks on her wrists and around her neck, white bunny ears and a puffy tail on the back of her panties.

"Thank you, my sexy bunny girl." Naruto said as he took the glass and bowl of fruit from her, rubbing her ass cheek through her panties.

"You are most welcome, my foxy Master." Tenten replied with a smile, before taking the bowl back and offered. "Allow me."

With that said, Tenten then sat on her Master's lap, wiggling her pantie clad butt against his erection, before taking a grape in her hand, feeding it to her Master, while moaning slightly when Naruto's hand wrapped around her waist.

After being fed by his bunny slave, and watching with delight as Hinata orgasmed a few times, Naruto smirked, before saying. "Alright, my sexy Kunoichi slaves."

Once they all looked at him, Naruto formed his signature hand signs, before three Shadow Clones appeared around him, all smiling slyly at the girls, who smiled back with lust at seeing their hard members.

"It's time we get to the real fun for tonight." The blond finished with his own sly smirk.

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" The girls all replied with excitement as a Shadow Clone approached each of them, while Naruto helped Tenten up, looking down and smirking at seeing Hinata's name with a check mark next to it as he would contemplate the next day who would be next to join his growing harem.


	3. Naruto's Desert Rose

The next morning after a long night of pleasure with his slaves, Naruto awoke with a groan, feeling something wet and hot around his cock as he lazily opened his eyes to see a familiar sight of pink hair bob up and down on his cock.

"Good morning, Master. I hope you're enjoying your wake up blowjob." Sakura said with a lustful smile, before resuming her blowjob.

"Sakura... keep it up... good girl...!" Naruto groaned, encouraging his pink haired slave as she gently reached her right hand up and began to massage his balls, increasing both Naruto's groans and his pleasure.

And with Sakura's actions, unsure how long she had been sucking him off before he woke up, it didn't take much longer before Naruto groaned loudly, cumming inside her mouth, as Sakura happily drank his cum.

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath, while Sakura licked his cock clean, loving his taste.

"That was the best wake up ever, believe it." Naruto commented, making Sakura happy she had pleased her Master again, only for him, after seeing he and Sakura were alone, it caused the blond to ask. "But where are the others?"

"Preparing breakfast for you, Naruto-sama." Sakura replied as she watched as Naruto got off of the bed and began to leave, causing Sakura to happily follow her Master out of the bedroom, where they entered the living room and saw inside the kitchen, the wonderful sight of Ino and Tenten, wearing only aprons over their naked bodies, with Ino using the stove, Tenten was setting the table, while Hinata stood in the middle, her back to Naruto, who took in her beauty, seeing the Hyuga was completely naked and directing the two in their cooking.

"Don't skimp up on the fishcakes. They are Naruto-sama's favourite part to ramen. And make sure there are plenty of servings. Our Master can build up quite an appetite after using so much stamina." Hinata instructed, their minds all drifting to more lustful thoughts at the comment on Naruto's stamina.

"Yes, Mistress Hinata." Ino then said happily as she obeyed, for the girls had been informed by their Master that they were to obey Hinata's wishes as well, second only to his, for it was Naruto's way to show Hinata his love, by giving her dominance over her slave sisters.

And while Hinata was about to give Tenten some instructions, Hinata stopped and let out a lustful moan as she felt her Master's hand on her butt, gently caressing her ass cheeks.

"I see you're liking your role as head of my harem, my sexy Hyuga." Naruto whispered in her ear, causing Hinata to moan at how close he was.

"I'll like whatever you want me to like, my beloved Master." Hinata replied, the authoritarian attitude she just was using melting into a submissive state from Naruto's hands on her.

Naruto chuckled at her response, before sitting down at the table, just as Ino brought the fresh cooked ramen to him, before Hinata sat on his lap and began to feed her Master.

After enjoying a freshly made breakfast, with four, hot naked girls taking turns feeding him, Naruto knew that they needed to get their day going, less others become suspicious, especially the entire Hyuga Clan.

So after breakfast, Naruto was treated to a show as he watched all four girls in the shower at once, sensually cleaning each other's bodies and occasionally kissing and groping each other, before he had to take a cold shower himself to calm down.

Once they were redressed, Naruto sent his slaves their separate ways, with instructions to return to him that evening, while Naruto went out to search for his next slave.

-Half an hour later-

With most of the village still recovering from the damage Nagato had brought to the Leaf, the allies of Konoha, the Suna, had sent many Shinobi to assist with the rebuilding of Konoha, including Temari, who had volunteered and spent most of the morning doing her part in restoring the Leaf to its former glory.

Like many of the Suna Shinobi, Temari too was devastated at how one being could do so much damage, just for their mislead ideals in making a new world.

But the blonde was also amazed to hear that not only had Naruto stopped such a force, beating all the gates of Pain, she was also in awe when learning that all those that died at the hands of Nagato and Konan were revived when Naruto confronted and spoke with them, never expecting one holding a Tailed Beast to be able to convince members of the Akatsuki to cease their plans and use their abilities for the greater good.

'He really is something.' Temari thought to herself as she walked down one of the ruined streets of Konoha, thinking about the boy who not only saved this village, but also saved her brother twice, first from himself, then from the Akatsuki.

Too focused on Naruto, Temari failed to notice that the very blond she was thinking about was following her from a distance, finding the right time to use his Jutsu, but also getting the time to check out Temari's ass.

'I'm so going to enjoy that.' Naruto thought to himself with a smirk, before noticing that there was no one else on the street, causing his smirk to grow as he performed his hand signs.

"Surebu Jutsu." Naruto whispered, smirking when he saw Temari stop for a second, before continuing to walk.

Picking up his pace, Naruto then called out. "Hey Temari!"

Upon hearing the voice of the Jinchuuriki, Temari smiled, before she turned, where her smiled turned lustful as she approached the blond and said. "Well hello there, Master. I was just thinking about you."

"Hopefully some pleasant thoughts." Naruto said with a smirk, causing Temari to almost swoon at his smile, before adding. "Always, Master, always."

Offering his hand to the sandy haired blonde, Temari smiled happily, placing her right arm around his left and leaning close against him, where Naruto then asked. "How about I show you around?"

"Before we head back to my place for some... 'Fun'." The Uzumaki then added with a more enticing and sly tone.

Temari shivered with delight, her mind supplying her with erotic images of what fun they could have, before she replied with a seductive smile. "Sounds like a date, Naruto-sama."

Naruto then spent the next half hour showing Temari around the village, but his new slave didn't pay much attention to the sights, more content with being close to her Master, getting excited when his hands moved over her body, especially over her ass at one point when they were looked out from atop a building.

After that they arrived at Naruto's apartment, though the blond Jinchuriki found it hard to open the door, for he was locked in a heated kiss with the Suna Kunoichi, her moans music to his ears, before he eventually opened the door, where Temari quickly took off her war fan, headband, and sandals, with Naruto tossing aside his headband, sandals and his jacket, revealing the black shirt he was wearing underneath.

Breaking their kiss, Naruto then took Temari's hand and led her into the living room, before helping the sandy blonde onto the cleared coffee table as he took a seat and instructed with a sly smile. "Now my sexy desert rose, perform a striptease for me, nice and slow, I want to enjoy seeing that wonderful body of yours'."

"Anything you desire, Naruto-sama." Temari replied with a smile on her face, both from her Master commenting on her body and looking forward to making him happy, before she added with a flirtatious wink. "I hope you enjoy the show."

Temari then began to sway her hips to music she made in her head, getting into a rhythm as she closed her eyes and moved her hands from the back of her neck, down her body, before unting her red sash, letting it fall down onto the coffee table and kicking it off to the side.

Continuing, Temari then grabbed the ends of her black kimono, letting it fall down her shoulders for a bit, before turning around and letting it pool around her, revealing a mesh shirt she wore, which revealed her large D-cup sized breasts, rivaling Hinata's, as well as a tight pair of black shorts that showed off her tanned legs.

Naruto licked his lips as he watched Temari preform for him, keeping himself from just grabbing her and just taking her right there, as the sandy blonde then moved her hands down her stomach, before grabbing the bottom of her mesh shirt and pulling it over her head, showing Naruto her black silk bra.

The Suna Kunoichi then continued to dance, swaying her hips as she moved her hands back over her bra covered breasts, before turning around and bending over, pulling her shorts down she reveal a matching thong, as well as her tight ass, where she then threw her shorts off to the side, turned back and faced her Master with a smirk.

Seeing Temari in just her underwear, Naruto felt a great surge of arousal, but remained focused as he said. "Very sexy. Now why don't you come over here so I can get a better look at you?"

"Of course, Naruto-sama." Temari replied with a lustful smile, looking forward to being embraced by the Uzumaki once again, where she then got off the table and approached Naruto, sliding onto his left leg as she continued to move her body sensually, with her bra covered breasts just inches away from his lips, before arching her back and reaching behind her as she unclipped her bra, letting it fall off her body and letting Naruto see her hardened tits.

Turning around so that her back was to his chest, Temari then grabbed his hands and brought them to the hems of her thong as she asked with a lustful voice. "Would you do the honors, Master?"

"Of course." Naruto replied, placing his hands on the lacy material and slid them down Temari's legs, leaving the sandy haired blonde naked in her Master's lap.

Naruto then moved one hand and began to massage her breast, while the other reached down and began to finger Temari's wet, shaven pussy, as he asked. "Did you like dancing for your Master, my sexy slave?"

From Naruto's hands on her, Temari could only moan, before managing to nod her head and say. "I did... I felt so sexy, but this... this feels so much better..."

After playing with her body for a bit longer, adding to Temari's pleasure as he kissed around her neck and collarbone, from the Kyuubi, Naruto could smell Temari's arousal, where he decided it was time and lifted Temari off of him, confusing the sandy blonde slightly, before he removed his shirt and the rest of his clothing, causing Temari to stare lustfully at his naked body.

Sitting back down, Naruto raised his hand, motioning for Temari to come to him as he said with a smirk. "Now let's have some real fun. Mount me."

"Oh yes, Naruto-sama, Thank you!" Temari exclaimed as she threw her leg around his, her pussy hovering right above his member, before quickly lowering her body, taking Naruto by surprise as she took his full length into her, crying out in pleasure as she threw her head back, while Naruto moaned at how tight she felt.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Naruto-sama... your cock is so big, so deep... filling me... I love it...!" Temari let out, placing her hands on his shoulders for better support, as she began to move her body up and down on his cock.

"So tight... So good...!" Naruto groaned, leaving his right hand on her side while the left reached up and began to massage her breasts, adding to Temari's pleasure.

"Oh Master... fuck your slave...!" Temari moaned loudly, getting lost in a haze of pleasure, which increased as Naruto complied, claiming her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which caused their bodies to press together, making Temari moan as she felt her breasts rubbing against her Master's muscular chest.

The pair continued in their position for a while, with Temari moaning every now and then when Naruto would reach down with left hand and give her ass cheek a squeeze, before the sandy blonde increased the speed of her thrusts, feeling her release approaching.

"Naruto-sama, I can't hold back... I'm gonna cum...!" The Suna Kunoichi then moaned loudly, knowing she was close to her release.

"Go ahead, my desert flower, and tell me who makes you feel this good..." Naruto groaned in reply as he moved his lips around her right breast, licking and sucking on it.

"Isn't that obvious...?" Temari asked, feeling her pleasure and climax increasing, unable to hold back as she then cried out. "Naruto-sama!"

Throwing her head back, Temari cried out as she came, her sexual fluids releasing from her pussy, where they covered Naruto's member, as well as staining the seat cushion.

Naruto, though enjoying the feel of Temari's pussy clamping around his member, wasn't satisfied yet, and smirked when he got an idea, lifting Temari off his cock as the sandy haired blonde moaned.

"Go into the bedroom, lie on your back and spread your arms and legs out for me." Naruto then commanded.

"Anything you say, Naruto-sama." Temari replied in a loyal, loving and excited tone, heading to Naruto's bedroom.

But before entering, Temari faced her blond haired Master and bowed.

"I almost forgot to say thank you for such an amazing time, as well to apologize for staining you seat." She said, still feeling the afterglow of their pleasure, while also a little embarrassed by cumming all over Naruto's belongings.

"Don't worry about the couch, it will get cleaned." Naruto replied, before adding with a smirk. "And we're not done just yet."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Temari said with her own smirk, before she opened the door to Naruto's bedroom, did as instructed and lay on the bed, waiting for her Master to do with her as he desired.

-Not a moment later-

Naruto then walked into the bedroom, Temari's sash in hand, where he smirked to see the Suna Kunoichi, on his bed, her fingers rubbing her pussy as she pleasured herself.

"Hello there, Naruto-sama." Temari said with a seductive tone, where she explained. "I was just getting nice and wet for you."

"Now give me what you've got." She then said with excitement, using her right hand to spread open her pussy lips, expecting her Master to get on top and make love to her once again.

"First things first my eager pet, spread your arms and legs out." Naruto commanded.

Temari smiled as she nodded and obeyed, taking her hands away from her womanhood and moving them up and outward, followed by her legs, leaving her in a cross position, where the Suna Kunoichi watched as Naruto walked over to the bed and reached under it, confusing her for a second, before her eyes widened with lust as she saw him pull out a few strands of rope, finally understanding what her Master had in mind and relaxed her body, allowing Naruto to tie her arms and legs to each of the bed posts.

Finished tying Temari up, making sure the ropes kept her in place, but weren't too tight, Naruto then got onto the bed next to Temari, stroking her cheek for a second, before tying her sash around her eyes like a blindfold, arousing the sandy blonde further.

"Now you're going to be a good girl while I enjoy every inch of your sexy body." Naruto said with a smirk, moving his fingers over the tanned skin of her stomach as Temari moaned from his touch, feeling her pleasure heightened with one of her senses down.

"Oh, Naruto-sama..." Temari moaned as she continued to feel her Master's hands on her body, teasing her as she felt his left index finger rub around her right nipple, while feeling his tongue tease her left.

"Such a wonderful and sexy body you have, my pet. It's a shame you don't show more of it often, but at least I can enjoy it now." Naruto said as he began to kiss down her stomach.

"And I am lucky to enjoy you, my Master." Temari replied, moaning at the feeling of Naruto's kisses, while thinking she would either get some new clothing to show more of her body, make some alterations to her Kimono to show off more skin and cleavage, before Temari's thoughts turned erotic as she imagined herself walking through Konoha, completely naked with her Master by her side.

But her thoughts then turned to mush as she felt her pussy being pleasured as Naruto's tongue licked around it, paying close attention to her clit, before he began to kiss down her right leg, while his hand moved slowly down her left.

Continuing to pleasure her, Naruto then moved back up her body, kissing around her neck for a bit before capturing Temari's lips with his again, causing Temari to moan as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth.

The blonde Jinchuriki then broke the kiss, where Temari then felt his hands on her thighs, as well as the tip of his member teasing her wet folds as he said. "Go on, beg me to fuck you again, beg for me to claim you and make you my slave for as long as I desire."

"Naruto-sama, please make love to me again. Let me feel your cock back inside my pussy, while knowing the joys and pleasures of being yours'." Temari moaned, almost begging as she wiggled in her restraints.

"You asked for it." Naruto replied, before he rammed his cock back inside of her, causing Temari to once again cry out in pure pleasure at having her Master's cock back inside of her, arching her back in the process.

"Naruto-sama!" Temari cried out, unable to do anything but moan and writhe around in pleasure as the Jinchuuriki thrust his manhood in and out of the Suna Kunoichi, her body already feeling like it was on fire from her Master's earlier pleasure.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama...!" Temari kept moaning, unable to form any other words as she got lost in the pleasure, especially when she felt her Master's hand reach around and give her ass cheeks a squeeze.

For another forty five minutes, Naruto and Temari continued, with Temari remaining on her back, moaning, not just Naruto's name, but making comments on how good he was making her feel, how she was lucky for him to have wound up in her life, as well as commenting on how no other man could satisfy her as he could.

But after several more thrusts, Temari moaned loudly, feeling she was close to her orgasm.

"Master, oh, Master, I... I'm cumming again..." Temari moaned in warning, wishing their moment of pleasure could last forever, but was also looking forward to both the bliss of her orgasm as well as feeling Naruto cum inside of her.

However, Temari was somewhat confused when she felt Naruto pull out of her, while feeling the weight of the bed lessen, telling the sandy haired Kunoichi that Naruto had gotten off.

Confused, Temari wanted to see why Naruto had stopped, but was still bound and blindfolded, making her writhe around.

"Master, why did you...?" She began to ask, only to feel a sudden weight on top of her, followed by her pussy being filled once again, which made her moan at the feel.

However, something was off about it.

"Get ready to cum, Temari." Naruto then said, distracting Temari from her puzzled thoughts as had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids as she arched her back and cried out for her Master.

WIth her climax over, Temari took a second to catch her breath, before she felt a pair of lips press against hers', making her moan.

"So how was that?" Naruto asked, his tone sounding sly, while Temari was taken by surprise, for Naruto was talking while she was still locked in the kiss.

Confused, Temari felt a hand move behind her head, undoing the sash and throwing it aside, allowing Temari's vision to return, which left her blushing heavily, for Naruto was no longer on the bed, but by the side, smirking at Temari's stunned expression to see who was on top of her.

"Tenten!?" Temari gasped, stunned not only to see the brunette, but what she was wearing, or lack there of, save for a pair of white lace panties and a rather large dildo strapped around her waist, which the sandy blonde realized was still deep inside of her.

"I'm so glad Naruto-sama brought you home. Now we can have some 'fun'." Tenten said with a sly smirk, before she leaned in and kissed Temari's cheek.

"Before that, however." Naruto said as he approached them, joining the pair on the bed, where Tenten moved back, removing the dildo from Temari's pussy as the sandy blonde moaned and closed her eyes, which left her unable to see when Naruto's fingers began to glow with Chakra, which he inserted into Temari's folds, causing Temari to cry out at the sudden orgasm, wiping her mind of all thoughts, save the the knowledge that she was now his slave, that he owned her and that she would obey and serve him, for as long as he desired.

"Now that that is done with." Naruto started to say before instructing with a smirk. "Tenten, you will continue to play with Temari."

"And Temari, you will obey any and all commands of Tenten. She is your Mistress, that is until I return. You will enjoy and love whatever she does to you or commands you to do." He finished, smirking at the lustful looks that appeared on their faces.

"Yes Naruto-sama, we will obey." Both Kunoichi replied in unison.

"I look forward to what pleasures Mistress Tenten will give me." Temari added with lust, licking her lips as she gazed at the sexy brunette.

"And I will enjoy torturing you sexually, for payback during the Chunin Exams." Tenten replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before she slowly and deliberately pushed the dildo back into Temari's pussy, moving as slow as she could to prolong the sandy haired blonde's pleasure and inevitable release.

Seeing the Kunoichi accepting their temporary roles as Mistress and Slave, Naruto smiled.

And as much as he wanted to stay, even join them, he had other matters to attend to and was about to get off the bed, but stopped.

"Have fun." He told the pair, giving Temari and Tenten each a deep and loving kiss, arousing both Kunoichi, before they watched as Naruto got up, redressed and left the bedroom, leaving the Kunoichi alone.


	4. Pleasures of the Jonin

-A little while later-

Naruto spent the few minutes walking down the streets of Konoha, greeting the villagers and shinobi that stopped him along the way, praising their hero, while the blond took the time to have some Shadow Clones help out here and there with the reconstruction.

Naruto even payed a visit to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where patrons saw their blond hero conversing at length with Ino, some even thinking that they were flirting with one another.

All the while, Naruto kept his eyes out for his next potential slaves.

And after he made his way into the market area, his eyes caught sight of three beauties he knew quite well, whom entered a lingerie shop, causing Naruto to smirk as he thought the three would be perfect to add to his harem, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki.

For a woman who had just given birth, Kurenai looked fantastic, her body looking just as it was when Naruto first met her, while Anko looked just as sexy as ever.

And while he had only seen Yugao a few times without her Anbu mask, the tight outfit she wore left nothing to the imagination.

Seeing the store the three Jonin went into, as well as seeing no one else on the street, Naruto smirked as he walked in, quickly using the Jutsu to subdue the lone employee working the register, before quietly walking towards his prey.

"Seriously, you two need to lighten up. The village is safe and the three of us have some time off, I say lets party!" Anko said with a smirk as she looked through the lingerie racks, giving some to her fellow Jonin despite their protests.

"We know that the Leaf is safe now, but there is lots of work to be done. We can have your idea of a party another time." Kurenai said in an irritated tone, annoyed by Anko's antics.

"Besides, I'm not sure I'm ready for anything like that right now." Yugao added, still thinking of her late love, Hayate.

Anko just shook her head and replied. "Seriously, you two need to stop sulking and get a man. Heck I'm even considering going after that Naruto brat, especially after all he's done."

The other two women looked at Anko in shock, while Naruto, who was hiding behind a display rack, smirked as he heard Anko's admission, before forming a few familiar hand signs.

"Naruto? Come on Anko I know he's..." Kurenai started to say, before the three women blinked, where she continued. "Handsome, sexy and everything a woman could dream of, but..."

"Wait, what was I saying?" She then asked, forgetting for a moment what they were talking about, her mind drifting to her beloved Master.

"You were talking about how sexy Naruto-sama is." Yugao replied, licking her lips as she imagined his bright smile, his muscular chest, just before her mind drifted to more erotic thoughts of the Jinchuuriki.

"Tell me about it." Anko then added as she picked out an erotic outfit and examined it in her hands before saying. "I wish he was here so I could pose for him in this."

"Or maybe this." Kurenai suggested, holding up a black nightgown to her own body, showing that all but the breast and crotch were transparent.

"But I just had a child." Kurenai then said, starting to doubt herself. "I doubt Naruto-sama would find me sexy now."

"I wouldn't say that." Said a voice behind the three, one that caused them to swoon with joy as they turned and smiled brightly at their Master.

"Naruto-sama!" The Jonin said excitedly as they knelt in front of the blond, looking up at him with love, devotion, and longing in their eyes.

"You girls shopping for me?" Naruto asked with a smirk, one that sent shivers of delight through each of them.

"Oh yes Master, we wanted to dress nice and sexy for you." Anko replied, holding the outfit she chose close to her body.

And seeing that each woman had a rather sexy outfit in their hands, Naruto smirked as he said. "Why don't you three put on a show for me? I'll sit outside the changing room and you can pose for me in those outfits."

"Great idea, Naruto-sama." Kurenai said as she, Anko and Yugao then headed to the fitting rooms in the back, while Naruto had the cashier close the shop and leave, so the blond and his Jonin slaves would not be disturbed.

Sitting in a chair outside the changing rooms, Naruto didn't have to wait long, before three curtains opened and Anko, Kurenai and Yugao walked out of their booths, smiling seductively as they posed in their lingerie.

Kurenai wore the black nightgown she picked out, which highlighted her large D-cup sized breasts, hourglass figure, tone body and tight ass as she moved her hands through her hair and crossed her legs in a pose.

Anko, meanwhile, was in a purple corset, which clung tightly to her figure, making her large D sized breasts almost pop out, while a matching pair of lacy panties clung to her tight ass, as the snake Jonin placed one hand on her breast, and the other running down her leg sensually, giving her Master a seductive wink as she licked her lips.

Lastly, Yugao stepped out, dressed in a white coloured bra, a matching pair of white panties.

A black ribbon was wrapped around her waist, while a smaller one had been placed around her neck as she too smiled at Naruto, holding her arms behind her head, just before turning around, giving Naruto a great view of her buttocks.

The Jonin posed a little bit longer, before Naruto got up and said. "Very nice, my sexy pets. But I know a way you can look even better."

Curious as to what he had in mind, but before any of them could ask their Master what he meant, Naruto formed a familiar hand sign, before there was a puff of smoke and two Shadow Clones appeared, right next to the original, smiling at the Jonin, who smiled back.

"Naked and begging for me." all three Narutos said at once with a mischievous smirked, sending waves of pleasure through Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao.

Deciding to let her reputation as the Neko masked Anbu kick in, Yugao remained facing away from Naruto as she got on all fours, slid down the panties, allowing the Jinchuuriki to see her pussy, while the Jonin looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Please, Master. Please mate with me. I want your cock so badly, nya." She purred, keeping up her act as she licked the back of her left hand, as if it were a paw.

Not wanting to be outdone, Anko walked up to one of the Shadow Clones, swaying her hips seductively as her hands caressed the top of her breasts, as she begged in a seductive tone. "Please take me Master, fuck me anyway and anywhere you like."

Anko then took the Shadow Clone's hand and gently put his index finger in her mouth, licking and sucking on it to give her Master an idea of what she could do for him, while Kurenai walked up to the real Naruto, turning around as she pressed her back against him chest, taking his hands and moved them around her near naked body, namely around her breasts, which made the raven haired Jonin moan, both at Naruto's hands as well as feeling 'something' begin to press and rub against her lower back.

"Please Naruto-sama, make me moan and scream your name, fill me with the pleasure I know only you can provide!" Kurenai begged, moaning lightly when she felt his hands squeeze her breasts a little.

"How can I say no to someone as sexy as you?" Naruto whispered in Kurenai's ear, gently biting it after he spoke, which sent a shiver of pleasure down the Jonin's spine, and increased as she then felt Naruto's lips move around her neck, while his hands went under her outfit and started to slowly rub her nipples.

Almost lost in her pleasure, Kurenai half opened her eyes to see Anko, without her corset on, moaning loudly as her back was to the Shadow Clone, who reached around and groped her naked breasts while the violet haired Jonin shamlessly rubbed her pantie clad ass against the Shadow Clone's body, while Yugao, meanwhile, moved on all fours to the other Shadow Clone, purring as she rubbed her head against the bulge in his pants.

Looking forwards to having fun with each of his pets, Naruto focused more Chakra into his Shadow Clones, giving them the energy to do what they needed, before he took Kurenai's hand and lead the red eyed Jonin back into her stall, while each of the Shadow Clones took Anko and Yugao back into theirs.

-With Kurenai-

Alone with her Master, Kurenai smiled, not only because she knew they were about to have sex, but felt that little more special at knowing she was with the real Naruto.

Facing him, Kurenai placed her hands on Naruto's face, smiling as she cupped his cheeks, brushing some of the hair away so she could look into his azure eyes.

"Oh, Master. You are so handsome." Kurenai said, just before moving her head forward and engaged the blond in a deep and longing kiss, surprising Naruto a little at her enthusiasm as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Feeling her desire, Naruto returned it as he wrapped his arms around Kurenai's body, holding her close as they continued to kiss, before the Jonin felt Naruto's hands reach up and unhook the back of her bra, causing her to break the kiss for a moment and step back, allowing the black silk bra and veil to slide down her body and pool at her feet, leaving Kurenai standing in only her panties before her Master.

"Does my body please you, Naruto-sama?" Kurenai asked as she cupped her breasts, part of her worried that she wasn't to her Master's liking, but got her answer when Naruto smiled and took off his clothing, showing her his muscular body and erect member, where the Uzumaki then asked back. "Does this answer you question?"

Seeing Naruto completely naked, Kurenai was filled with arousal, a stain forming on the front of her panties as she stared lustfully at her Master's naked form, before acting upon her lust as she knelt before the blond, took hold of his cock and moved her mouth over it.

"Kurenai, that's it..." Naruto groaned, placing his hand on the back of Kurenai's head, guiding her mouth forward until all of his cock was inside, where the raven haired Jonin took over, moving back and forth as she began to give her Master a loving blowjob.

Staring up at him with lust, Kurenai mentally smiled, telling from his expression and his groans that she was pleasing him, which also aroused her, causing her to move her right hand down the front of her panties, where she began to rub her pussy, moaning around her Master's cock as she began to masturbate in front of him.

But after several more minutes, Naruto groaned as he felt his climax approaching.

"Kurenai, I'm gonna... gonna cum...!" Naruto groaned in warning, which encouraged Kurenai to continue her actions, moving her head faster along the Jinchuuriki's member until he was unable to contain himself and groaned loudly as he came, filling Kurenai's mouth with his seed.

Removing her mouth from his manhood, where she licked her lips clean, Kurenai smiled as she asked. "How was that, Naruto-sama?"

"That was great." Naruto replied, just before sliding his hands slowly down Kurenai's hips and sliding her panties off leaving her naked before her Master.

"But now it's time for the best part." The blond said with a sly and enticing tone, arousing Kurenai and causing her to moan as she felt Naruto tracing the tip of his member around her threshold.

"Are you ready?" Naruto then asked, earning a nod from Kurenai.

"Oh, Naruto-sama. Please make love to me." She moaned, her tone full of desire as she got into position, turning around and placing her hands firmly on the bench, while waiting for the blond to take her.

And after placing his hands back on her hips, lining his cock up with her pussy, Naruto pushed forward, causing Kurenai to moan in pure pleasure as she felt her Master inside of her.

"Naruto-sama, you feel so good inside of me..." Kurenai moaned, having long since been with a man since Asuma.

"You are so big… so deep..." Kurenai then moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasure her Master was giving her, only to feel a little self conscious and had to ask. "Master? Why do you want me...?"

A little unsure about the question, Naruto, as he continued to make love to Kurenai, then asked. "What do you mean...?"

"You could have any woman... why choose me...?" Kurenai questioned.

Slowing down his trusts, Naruto took a moment to look at Kurenai and could tell that she was self conscious and felt undesirable after giving birth.

"Kurenai, look in the mirror..." Naruto then ordered, puzzling Kurenai as to why, but she obeyed, looking where she saw herself and her Master making love.

"Do you know what I see, I see a beautiful and sexy woman. A woman any guy would be lucky to have." Naruto then said, his words filling Kurenai with warmth.

"Do you... do you mean it...?" She asked, looking in the mirror, where she saw Naruto nod, as well as the honesty in his eyes.

"Of course I do..." Naruto groaned in reply, just before showing Kurenai as he increased his thrusts, making her moan loudly in pleasure.

Having been months since she last had sex, being with Naruto, Kurenai felt great amounts of pleasure, not just from their lovemaking, but from his words and knowing that he meant them, which made the raven haired Jonin continue, desiring more of her Master.

However, after an hour of pleasure, Kurenai began to moan louder, her movements turning frantic as she felt her climax.

"Naruto-sama, I... I..." She began to say, only to stop when Naruto cut in.

"Kurenai!" He yelled as he suddenly came, cumming hard into Kurenai's pussy, which made her arch her back and cry out in pure pleasure as she then climaxed, cumming all over Naruto's member.

With their climaxes over, Naruto pulled out of Kurenai, before positioning themselves so the blond was sitting with the naked form of Kurenai on his lap, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." Kurenai said as she stared lovingly at her Master, both from the pleasure and from making her feel desirable once again, before the raven haired Jonin engaged Naruto in a deep and loving kiss, before moaning in ecstasy when she felt her Master's Chakra coated fingers enter her pussy, binding her to his will for as long as he had done to his other slaves.

-Meanwhile, with Anko-

Around the time Naruto had taken Kurenai into their dressing room and indulged in their pleasure, the purple haired Jonin was with the Shadow Clone, having stripped herself of her remaining clothing and looked at the Shadow Clone with lust and longing, licking her lips as she watched the blond remove his clothing, showing his muscular body and erect member, making her lick her lips lustfully.

As her hands reached up and caressed her breasts, Anko begged with a seductive smile on her face. "Please Naruto-sama, fuck your slave, fuck me until all I can think of is your cock pounding away inside of me."

From her words, the Shadow Clone just smirked, before nodding, following up by showing his dominance over Anko as he suddenly grabbed her hips and inserted his member into her pussy, pushing the Jonin against the wall as he began to fuck her.

"Yes, oh, yes... Oh, Naruto-sama..!" Anko cried out, loving the combination of having her Master inside of her, as well as him dominating her, causing Anko to wrap her legs around the Shadow Clone's waist as he continued, while her arms wrapped around his chest, causing her large breasts to push against the Shadow Clone's face.

"Oh, Master... Right... right there...!" Anko moaned as she felt the Shadow Clone's tongue begin to lick her breasts as he continued to pound his cock inside of her.

The Shadow Clone mentally smirked as he heard Anko beg and moan for him to fuck her, with Naruto knowing Anko was more promiscuous when compared to the other female Jonin.

But that didn't bother him.

All that mattered at the moment was the pleasure they were indulged in, such pleasures that the Shadow Clone groaned loudly as he felt Anko's pussy clamping around his cock.

"Anko, your pussy... so tight..." The Shadow Clone managed to say, before smirking as he added. "It's like your personality... but you will change that, won't you...?"

"Anything... I'll be anything you want me to be, Naruto-sama..." Anko moaned in a haze of pleasure and lust.

"Anything for you..." She then added, before moving her arms from the Shadow Clone's chest, up to his neck, where the Jonin pulled the Shadow Clone forward and kissed him.

The Shadow Clone and Anko continued fucking for the next hour, before the Clone picked up his pace, groaning as he said. "Get ready for it..."

"Yes Master... Yes Master... Take Me...!" Anko yelled, feeling her climax approaching, before the Shadow Clone let out a loud groan as he came inside of her, causing Anko to scream in pleasure as her climax hit, her folds wrapping around his cock as it milked his cum.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, the Shadow Clone then laid Anko on the ground where the Snake Jonin smiled up at her Master, before she arched her back and cried in pleasure when she felt his fingers entering her folds, followed by his Charka, which entered her body, causing Anko to climax again, binding her to her Master's will, before the clone smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Lasty, with Yugao-

Around the same time, Kurenai and Anko began to enjoy the pleasures with their Master, Yugao was looking forward to her time with the Uzumaki.

Sitting naked and on her butt, Yugao smiled with joy and excitement as the Shadow Clone stood naked before her, revealing his muscular body and erect member, which was inches from her face, filling the Anbu with a great lust.

"Does kitty like what she sees?" The Shadow Clone asked, smirking as he saw Yugao nod her head, before she gave a reply.

"Nya! Yes Master, I do!" She replied, just before Yugao then turned around and wiggled her ass in front of the Shadow Clone, enticing him as she continued. "Please mate with your kitty, Master, please, please, please!"

"Who am I to say no to that request?" The Shadow Clone replied, before adding. "And from such a good and obedient girl like you?"

From the words of the blond, Yugao's face flushed, flattered by the Shadow Clone's words, before her flushed face deepened when she felt the Shadow Clone place his hands on her hips, where he then thrust his cock, deep into her pussy, causing Yugao to cry out in pleasure and ecstasy.

"Nya… Master so deep, nya...! Master makes Yugao feel wonderful, nya...!" Yugao cried out, getting lost in her cat persona as she felt her Master's cock deep inside of her.

"Don't want mating to end or Master to leave...!" She then moaned, looking over her shoulder and at the Shadow Clone with love in her eyes.

From Yugao's cute expression, the Uzumaki increased his thrusts, which made Yugao moan louder, before they soon turned to cries when she felt her Master's hands reach around and grope her breasts, causing Yugao to throw her head back, where she screamed and moaned loudly.

"Master's so good at mating...!" Yugao cried out as she got lost in the pleasure, acting more like a feline as she purred out in joy. "Yugao's so happy to have such a wonderful Master... makes Yugao want to stay as Master's pet and not all lonely..."

'Yep... definitely know what outfit she's going to wear...' The Shadow Clone thought with a smirk, remembering the different outfits Ino had brought back the previous day and knew just what he would love to see his purple haired pet dressed in.

The pair continued their mating for the next forty five minutes, before Yugao began to thrust harder and faster against her Master's cock, feeling her climax start to approach, making her moan and cry out louder.

"Yugao so close, Master... Please claim Yugao, please...!" Yugao moaned lustfully, before letting out a loud cry as she came, her pussy clamping around the Shadow Clone's cock, causing him to groan out loudly as he came inside of her, filling Yugao with joy to be claimed by her Master.

However, Yugao was then confused when she felt the Shadow Clone remove his cock from pussy, knowing her Master had more in him, before all thought in her mind faded and she cried out once again as the Shadow Clone's fingers entered her, filling her with her Master's Chakra and binding her to him for as long as he desired.

At that moment the Shadow Clone vanished in a puff of smoke, as did the Shadow Clone that had just finished pleasuring and binding Anko, while the real Naruto, who was in the middle of his time with Kurenai, received the memories of the Shadow Clones, and helped him along with his sex with the red eyed Jonin, the source of the sudden orgasm he had, which left Kurenai in a world of bliss and pleasure.

And once Naruto was done claiming Kurenai, as well as getting undressed, he then called out. "Alright my sexy pets, time to head home.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" The three Jonin said in reply, with Yugao following up with another happy and loyal sounding 'Nya', where Naruto smiled as his three sexy pets got changed and then followed him home for a night of pleasure.

-Later that night-

Back in his apartment, Naruto sat naked on his couch, smirking at the scene in front of him, while Tenten was back in her bunny outfit behind him, having spent many hours playing with and teasing Temari, glad to have her Master home, she happily stood behind him where she massaged his shoulders sensually, occasionally moving down to give his neck a small, yet loving kiss.

In front of the blond, Kurenai and Hinata, both of whom completely naked, were locked in a passionate kiss as their bodies pressed against each other, while their hands roamed and groped each other's bodies, causing both to moan at their actions and the sensations of pleasure both felt.

On the ground next to them, Anko and Ino were in a sixty nine position as the pair got lost in pleasure, enjoying the taste of one another's pussy, with Ino licking deeper, still tasting a little of their Master inside Anko's love hole.

Finally, Sakura was sitting in a chair, naked, moaning as she massaged her breasts, while Yugao, though naked, was wearing a pair of cat ears on her head and a collar around her neck, the costume her Master had picked out for her, and was on her hands and knees, licking away at the pink haired medic's pussy, happy from the pleasure she was giving to her Master's other slave, as well as knowing that her actions were pleasing the Uzumaki.

Loving the sight before him, Naruto turned his head to see Temari, who was wearing a black version of Tenten's bunny outfit, which highlighted her tanned skin, as well as her breasts.

With the sandy haired Kunoichi, she was on her knees, facing the couch as she happily licked the spot she had cum on when the two had sex, doing her best to clean her mess.

"Enjoying the taste, my Desert Rose?" Naruto asked, smirking as he saw Temari shudder with pleasure at the nickname.

"I am, Naruto-sama, but I want more." Temari replied with a smirk, before she moved over, between Naruto's legs, and used her right hand to gently stroke his cock, filling her Master with pleasure as her hand moved up and down his shaft.

After a little bit, the sandy blond then placed her mouth over her Master's cock and began to bob her head up and down, moaning as she felt his hand on her head, forcing her to take all of Naruto's manhood into her mouth.

"That's it Temari... good girl...!" Naruto moaned as he eyed his list on the table in front of him, with Temari, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao's names had checkmarks next to them, making Naruto smirk, not just from Temari's pleasure and the women that now were at his command, but at the decisions on who he could add to his harem next the next day.


	5. On Cloud Nine

A few days had passed since Naruto had added Kurenai, Anko and Yugao to his harem, a life the three not only enjoyed, but were welcomed by the other Kunoichi who lovingly served the Uzumaki.

Currently, Naruto sat on his bed, his face bruised and swollen, with Sakura and Ino sat on either side of him, their hands glowing green as they healed his wounds, while Hinata was looking rather pissed, wanting to get payback on the one who had harmed her love and Master, a Kunoichi from the Cloud Village, who had been sent alongside with two of her allies, where they demanded that their village be allowed to hunt down the Uchiha, something Naruto fought against with his words, while the Kunoichi used her fists.

Thankfully, Tsunade said that it was a Konoha matter and that the three should leave it to them.

However, angered by the events, and still wanting to hunt down the Uchiha, the two known as Karui and Omoi hunted down Naruto and Sakura, demanding that they tell them everything that they knew about the missing-nin and when Naruto refused, not wanting to turn his back on Sasuke, the enraged redhead took her frustration out on him, not knowing that Naruto was the village hero, until their third teammate, Samui, stopped her and informed Karui about Naruto's reputation, before apologizing for her teammates' behavior as they took their leave.

"I swear I am going to make her pay for you, Naruto-sama." Hinata said in anger.

"Don't forget us, we'll help too." Ino spoke up, clenching her hand into a fist as well, before focusing back on her Master's condition, put her hand down once Naruto's face and resumed until the blond was fully healed.

"Yeah, no one hurts Naruto-sama and gets away with it, Cha!" Sakura added as she clenched her fist and raised it into the air, all three feeling a great urge to find the red haired woman and break her.

And while happy to see that his girls cared enough about him to want to avenge him in such a way, being Naruto, he felt harming Karui for her actions would only cause more conflict, not just between them, but also between Konoha and Kumogakure.

That, and the Uzumaki had other plans for the two Kumo Kunoichi.

"Girls, it's alright, I already have another idea for them." Naruto said in reply with a smirk on his face, one the three girls noticed, before gaining smirks of their own.

"Do tell, Master." Sakura said, already knowing what Naruto had in mind, but was wondering if there was anything she or her sisters could do.

-Later-

Inside the Hotsprings of Konoha, Samui sighed as she soaked in the water, already weary after her hot headed teammate almost caused a major incident in the Village.

The blonde was more than grateful that Naruto had decided to let the incident pass, and was grateful that he seemed to live up to his reputation.

And while she kept it to herself, she had to admit that the Jinchuuriki was quite handsome, making her wonder what the status of his relationship was, curious if he had a girlfriend or not, though she was certain that the pink haired girl with him had something for him, based on how she acted during the incident.

Samui was so relaxed and lost in her thoughts of Naruto that when she heard the door to the spring open, she merely assumed that it was Karui finally finished and coming in to join her, she didn't even turn to look and just decided to continue to relax in the water.

She did not even hear the individual, who moved behind her, smirk as they made a few hand signs and said in a low whisper. "Surebu Jutsu."

With the Jutsu cast, Samui now knew that the only thing that mattered to her at that point was the new thoughts in her head of her one and only Master, where the blonde then moaned as her hands came out of the water and gently massaged her large breasts.

"Naruto-sama..." Samui let out contently as thoughts of the Uzumaki and her serving and pleasing him filled her mind.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my sexy pet?" Came a voice from behind Samui as a pair of strong hands came around her shoulders and gently massaged her breasts for her, causing Samui to sigh with pleasure.

"Yes, Master, but it's better now that you are here." The normally stoic blonde replied through her moans as she turned her head, smiling at seeing the naked form of her Master, while Naruto smiled back at her.

Smiling at her words, as well as noticing the loving and longing look in her Naruto then helped his new slave out of the water before Samui wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, which Naruto gladly returned as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Samui didn't care about anything else at that moment, completely in bliss as she then felt her Master's hands move down and give her ass cheeks a squeeze.

"Oh... Naruto-sama..." Samui moaned as she broke the kiss, moving her head back, loving the actions of her Master, who then gently kissed down her neck, increasing her moans and pleasure.

However, as much as he wanted to have his fun now with the hot blonde, Naruto focused as he sensed her teammate coming, before starting his plan for Karui, whispering quietly into Samui's ear, setting instructions for her to obey, causing the blonde to nod her head in obedience, before Naruto moved out of the way and used the Sexy Jutsu on himself, turning into his feminine form, and moving to the other side of the hot springs, while Samui returned to the water.

A moment later, Karui entered the spring with only a towel wrapped around her body, which Naruto noticed that, while not built like Samui's, still have a sexy athletic appeal to it, before the red haired girl removed the towel and joined her teammate in the water, failing to notice the supposed female blonde at the end of the hotsprings staring at her with a sly smile.

"Sorry I took so long, had some issues with the recipient for some reason." Karui said as she relaxed in the water.

"Could it have anything to do with the fact you attacked their hero?" Samui asked stoically, acting like her old self, while part of her, if not following the commands of her Master, would have taken a shot at her as well.

"How was I supposed to know that kid was the Leaf's hero?" Karui asked in a defensive manner.

"You still should not have attacked him anyways, we're in another village, one that we were in conflict with in the past, who knows how your actions would have been interpreted as?" Samui replied, before she then added. "So from now on, you best be on your best behaviour."

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Karui then asked in anger, while Samui saw out of the corner of her eye that Naruto made a few hand signs, where he then cast the Jutsu, before noticing Karui blink a few times, showing that it had taken effect.

"Perhaps when you see Naruto-sama you can beg for forgiveness and let him punish you." Samui said with a smirk, while Karui looked like a switch had been turned on in her head.

"Yes... you're right, I need to beg Master for forgiveness, I need to be punished by him." Karui said in a voice filled with eagerness and lust as she was filled with wonderful thoughts of her Master, while also filled with disgust with what she did to him.

"I wish he was here so I could beg for forgiveness." Karui then said with a sigh as she relaxed into the water.

"Well your wish has come true, my naughty pet." Naruto said, getting Karui's attention, before he dispelled his Sexy Jutsu and revealed his true self to her, changing from a naked woman to a naked man, which made Karui beam with happiness and lust at seeing her new Master and his exposed body to her.

"Naruto-sama." Karui then said, bowing in respect, before saying in a tone full of submissiveness. "Please forgive my rash actions upon you. Punish me anyway you see fit."

"I have a few ideas in mind." Naruto replied with a smirk as he got out of the water, with both Kunoichi behind him as they got on their hands and knees and crawled behind their Master with lust and longing in their eyes.

Naruto then sat down on a stone bench and looked at Karui, before commanding the redhead as he said. "First part of your punishment, you're going to kiss my feet, while Samui spanks you for how you treated me."

"As you command, Naruto-sama." Karui and Samui replied with loyal and loving tones, before the pair got into their respective positions, with the red haired Kunoichi got on her hands and knees, sitting in front of Naruto, before she leaned in and began to kiss his feet like it was the best thing in the world to her, while the blonde Kunoichi stood beside Karui, brought her hand up and down, slapping her fellow Kunoichi's buttocks.

Karui let out a small yelp at the sensation of Samui spanking her, but mostly ignored the pain as she continued to kiss her Master's feet lovingly, while Naruto smirked as he watched the scene.

"Are you enjoying your punishment, slave?" Naruto then asked, causing Karui to stop for a moment, look up at her Master and nod, all the while, Samui continued to slap her ass, enjoying her position of power, but was looking forward to other positions she and her Master could get into.

"Yes, Naruto-sama..." Karui replied with a moan, feeling her pussy getting a little wet at how she was being dominated. "It feels good to know who I now serve..."

"Glad to hear, but now it's time for your second punishment. Samui, stop spanking her and come sit in my lap." Naruto then said with a smirk.

Nodding her head in reply, Samui did as she was told, leaving Karui alone and taking her spot with the Jinchuuriki, curious as to what her Master had planned for her, while Karui sat on her knees as she awaited to see what her punishment was going to be.

Samui was the first to get her answer when Naruto's hands reached around and began to massage and grope her ample breasts in his hands, causing her to moan and sigh loudly with pleasure.

"I am going to fuck Samui now and enjoy every minute of it, while you get to watch, getting hornier and hornier, unable to pleasure yourself until I decide to take you myself." Naruto said with a smirk, which made Karui shiver with delight.

"And Samui, as we do it, you will let Karui know exactly how you feel, every thought and emotion." The Uzumaki then instructed to Samui, who nodded and smiled, looking forward to her Master making love to her.

"I am ready, Naruto-sama." Samui replied, smiling as she got ready to feel the pleasure of her love and Master, before the blonde was then flipped so that she was facing Naruto, who brought his lips to Samui's in a heated and passionate kiss, one the Kumo Kunoichi eagerly returned.

"Naruto-sama... your lips..." Samui moaned, already getting aroused.

"You're an amazing kisser..." She commented as the Jinchuriki's lips moved around hers', continuing to moan.

And her moans then got louder when Naruto's hands moved down her back, before he grabbed both her ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze, causing Samui to move her body around his legs, physically begging him to take her.

"Naruto-sama!" Samui moaned, before saying. "You are making my body so hot. I want you so badly."

"Then if you want it so bad, I'll give it to you." Naruto replied, before he grabbed her hips and positioned her with her pussy hovering right above his cock, while Karui watched the interaction with great interest, her body swaying slightly from her arousal as she watched her teammate and Master go at it.

Naruto then smirked, before moving Samui down onto his shaft, with the blonde Kunoichi moaning loudly at the sensation of pleasure she felt.

"Oh, Naruto-sama... you are so good... you are so deep...!" Samui let out, continuing to moan as Naruto thrust back and forth, moving his entire cock in and out of the blonde haired Kunoichi, while Karui moaned a little, feeling highly aroused as she continued to watch her Master and slave sister pleasure each other.

Naruto meanwhile smirked, glad that he had placed silency seals around the spring, less people hear how loud and how much of a screamer the stoic blonde really was as she moaned and cried with pleasure, especially when her Master took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to lick and suck on it.

"You are amazing, Naruto-sama... you really know how to please a woman..." Samui moaned, loving the sensations of pleasure she felt as her Master continued to make love to her, while Karui moaned herself, getting greatly aroused, finding it tough not just to pleasure herself at the erotic sight of her handsome Master, wishing she was in Samui's position, or the very least, allowed to finger her pussy for a moment.

Neither of the Kunoichi knew how much time had passed, with Samui getting lost in her pleasure, while Karui got lost in a haze of lust in arousal, before the blonde Kumo girl began to moan louder, turning to loud cries as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Naruto-sama, I cannot... I cannot hold it...!" Samui moaned in warning, before letting out a cry of ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids, while her tight folds clamped around Naruto's cock as he groaned in reply, but didn't cum.

While Samui was dazed with a blissful smile on her face from her climax, Naruto lifted her off of his cock, causing both girls to lick their lips at seeing his cock still hard, before he placed the blonde on the bench, spreading her legs slightly as he looked at Karui with a smirk.

"Master? Have I learnt my lesson? Am I a good girl?" The redhead asked.

"I think you have. Now be a good girl and pleasure Samui for me, and I might reward you." Naruto replied with a smile, which made Karui smile in reply.

"Right away, Master." She said in an obedient tone, following the command of the Uzumaki, where Karui then crawled her way over to Samui, placed her hands on the blonde's legs, spreading them to see her pussy, which made Karui lick her lips, diving in and licking, taking in the blonde's nectar and tasting Samui's love juices.

"Oh, Karui that's so good... Don't stop... don't stop...!" Samui moaned as she placed her hands on the back of the red haired girl's head, keeping her in place as Karui happily licked at Samui's pussy, just before the red haired Kunoichi then began to moan herself when she felt her Master's hand reach down and gently rub and massage her pussy, making her wetter and more aroused than she was before, while keeping her focus on her task as she plunged her tongue deep into Samui's folds.

Karui then widened her eyes in surprise when she felt Naruto's cock slide into her wet folds, causing the red head to moan into Samui's pussy, while the blonde moaned louder from the sensation, raising her hands up to massage her breasts as she watched her Master begin to fuck her teammate and slave sister.

"That's it... moan for me and love it..." Naruto groaned with a dominant tone as he thrust his cock in and out of Karui's tight pussy, loving not only the sounds of her and Samui moaning, but the feeling of her folds wrapping around his cock as well.

"Yes, oh, Naruto-sama... You are amazing...!" Karui let out as she moved her head up away from Samui's pussy for a sec, feeling great amounts of pleasure as the Uzumaki continued to thrust in and out of her, filling her greatly with all nine-inches of his member.

"Glad to hear you like it so much..." Naruto then commented with a smirk, bringing his right hand up and spanking Karui's ass cheek, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure, before Karui then let her tongue right back into Samui's pussy.

The trio continued their action for some time, with Naruto continuing to pleasure Karui, as well as Samui, taking his cock out of the redhead, inserting it back inside of the blonde as Karui moved out of the way, where he pleasured her for a few minutes, before switching back to Karui, filling both Kunoichi with great arousal, both in complete bliss as their Master made love to the both of them.

Samui soon began to moan louder, panting as she started to say. "Naruto-sama, I'm… I'm…"

But before the blonde could finish what she was saying, Samui let out a loud cry of pleasure, her climax hitting her as she came all over Naruto's cock, her tight walls clamping down around him, causing the blonde Jinchuuriki to groan, but keep control of himself, since he still had one more slave to finish with.

Naruto then removed his cock from Samui, who slumped back, using her hands to support herself, as she panted blissfully, before he rammed it back into Karui's waiting pussy, causing her to scream in ecstasy as she slowly felt her own orgasm approach.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama...!" Karui yelled in excitement, her movements turning frantic as she could feel her climax, before she let out a loud cry of pleasure, her orgasm hitting her as she came all over her Master's cock, while Naruto let out a loud groan as he came inside of the redhead, increasing her moaning and filling her with his seed.

And after such pleasure, Karui slumped down on the floor, exhausted, her expression left with a satisfied and dazed smile on her face, which made Naruto smile, glad to see he had pleased his slave and knew that their new relationship could start off fresh.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, the blonde shinobi sat down on the bench, before he noticed Samui get down on her hands and knees, while Karui got back on her hands, where the pair crawled between his legs and began to gently lick and clean their Master's cock as they stared into his eyes lovingly.

"Naruto-sama, you were wonderful." Samui commented, continuing to smile at the Jinchuuriki, before she had to ask as she finished licking his cock clean. "Have we pleased you?"

"Yes you have my sexy pets, yes you have." Naruto replied with a smile as he placed his hands on both their heads and caressed them, before commanding. "Now I want you both to lean back and spread your legs."

"Yes Naruto-sama!" The two Kumo Kunoichi responded in unison, before following their commands as they leaned back, using their hands to support them, and spread their legs as they looked at their Master with lustful smiles on their faces.

A moment later the two girls cried out in pleasure as Naruto placed his Chakra coated fingers into their pussies, sending them into another mind blowing orgasm, and binding them to their Master for as long as he desired.

With the Jutsu finished and removing his fingers from their pussies, Naruto looked at Samui and Karui, seeing the pair remaining on their backs, chests heaving as they stared at the Uzumaki with adoration.

"Now girls, there are a few things I need out of you, was coming to ask about Sasuke the only reason the Raikage sent you here?" Naruto asked them, knowing that they would answer.

"No, Master, we were also sent to inform the Hokage about a summit being held in the Land of Iron to deal with the Akatsuki." Karui replied with a smile, happy to tell her Master anything he wanted.

From the reply, Naruto sat there and thought for a moment as he thought. 'Looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with Tsunade a little bit earlier than I expected.'

But focusing on the present, Naruto told his new slaves. "Alright, you both will act like you normally do around others, so that they do not question your loyalties, except when you're with your other slave sisters and me alone."

"Karui, you will see Samui as your Mistress. Her word is second only to mine." Naruto then instructed, before focusing on the blonde and telling her as he smirked. "Samui, you'll enjoy having Karui as your pet. It arouses you to dominate Karui, to have her obey and please you. But pleasing me is what you love most in the world."

"As you command, Master." Both Kunoichi replied in loyal and loving tones, before Samui rose to her feet, while Karui remained in place, where she smiled, almost purred as she felt the hand of her Mistress then gently rub her head.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you once we get back to the hotel room." Samui then said as she gazed at Karui with a wicked smirk, while Karui's smile and arousal increased.

"So am I, my Mistress." She happily replied, looking forward to whatever her blonde haired ruler had in mind for her.

"You two have fun, and keep in touch." Naruto then said as he made his way towards the exit, eager to get back to his other slaves at home.

"We will, Master. See you soon." Both Kumo girls replied in unison, happy to have found such a wonderful person in their lives, before Samui looked down at her new pet and smirked as her head was filled with erotic ideas and further 'punishments' to give to the redhead that evening.

"Shall we, my pet?" Samui asked as she made her way to the exit as well.

"Yes, Mistress Samui. Right away." Karui replied happily, crawling behind the blonde, happy and content with her new life at the moment, as well as looking forward to the pleasure and the ways her Mistress would 'discipline' her.


	6. Uzumaki Foresome

Sighing to himself as he headed home from the springs, smirking at having claimed the two Kumo Kunoichi as his slaves, Naruto turned his thoughts to the slaves he knew were waiting for him at home.

Tenten, Anko, and Yugao were out on missions, Temari had to reluctantly return to Suna to give her report, while Kurenai was at her home taking care of her child, little Mirai, who had already taken a liking to the blond haired Jinchuriki as well in her own way, leaving Hinata, Sakura, and Ino waiting patiently for their Master's return.

Once he neared the door to his apartment and about to open the door, Naruto stopped for a moment when he heard the sounds of his slaves talking and decided to use this opportunity to see how they acted when he wasn't around, curious to see if his slaves were truly happy with their Master and wanted to know if he was making them truly happy or if there were ways he could make them happier.

Masking his Chakra, Naruto then moved towards the window, smirking at the sight inside where he saw all three of his sexy pets, sitting around the living room, completely naked as they chatted away.

"Being with Naruto-sama is like a dream." Hinata commented, her tone full of content as she sighed and leaned back, her right hand coming up and caressing her breast gently, finding herself getting a little turned on as she began to think about Naruto.

"I know, it's better than I could have imagined. I was a fool for denying the desire to serve him for so long." Sakura replied with a smile, getting aroused as she thought of all the missed chances in the past where she could have properly served and pleased her Master.

"No arguments here." Ino added, feeling glad she too could make up for her ways in the past, as well as how her Master had helped her set aside her differences with Sakura, in ways that made her smirk mentally.

"Man, just thinking about Naruto-sama is turning me on. I can't wait to feel him inside of me again." Sakura then said with a light moan as she moved her hands down her legs, moaning a little louder as she then slid her right fingers into her pussy and began to pleasure herself.

"You two are lucky, I wish Master would take me from behind like he did you two." Ino then said with a pout, one that caused Sakura to smirk a little.

"I didn't hear you complain for Master's cock the other night when I had you tied to the bed and pleasured that tight passage myself." The pink haired medic said in reply, while Ino just smiled herself at the memory.

"Every moment with Naruto-sama is amazing. And I know he'll continue to provide us with pleasure." Hinata said, getting up and approaching Ino, where the Hyuga sat behind the platinum haired blonde and began to rub her breasts and kiss around her neck, earning loud moans from Ino.

'Dang it, I need to spy on them more often.' Naruto thought to himself, a little turned on at what ideas went through his head at what Sakura and Ino did in their apartment, as well as what Hinata added to the mix.

Naruto was then brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura get up and walk towards the Hinata and Ino, swaying her hips in the process as Naruto's eyes were glued to her rear, before the pink haired girl leaned forwards and silenced Ino's moans with a deep and passionate kiss, one Ino gladly returned.

And though Naruto was liking the erotic actions between Sakura, Ino and Hinata, feeling himself getting hard from watching the Kunoichi making out and pleasuring each other, he decided to satisfy their urges, as well as his desire for his slaves, as he headed in.

Lost in their actions and failing to notice Naruto had entered the apartment, Sakura broke the kiss and said. "I hope Naruto-sama finishes with those Kumo bitches soon."

"I'm so horny, I need him." She then went on as she moaned.

In agreement with Sakura, Hinata nodded, before saying. "Don't get me wrong, this is great, but being with Naruto-sama is so much better."

"Glad to hear you say that." Said the voice the girls longed to hear, only there were three of them, as the Kunoichi stopped at look behind Sakura joyously to see Naruto and two Shadow Clones, all naked, standing with smirks on their faces.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama." Hinata said, getting to her knees and bowing, with Sakura and Ino moving and mimicking her actions on either side of the violet haired girl, while the three all looked at the Uzumaki with loving and longing smiles.

"Did you enjoy yourself with your Kumo pets, Master?" Sakura then asked, hoping that her Master put the girls in their places, less she would do it herself.

"Believe it." One of the Narutos replied, just before the one standing to the left approached Sakura, his hand cupping her chin and lifting her head to meet her gaze.

"But I am going to enjoy you now." He told the pink haired Kunoichi, moving his head forward and claiming Sakura's lips in a heated kiss.

Meanwhile, the Naruto on the right walked up towards Ino, doing like the first Naruto, cupping her cheek in his hand as he brought her gaze to him, before saying with a smirk. "A little birdy told me that you've wanted me to take your lovely ass, all you had to do was ask nicely."

Ino's smile grew, while her breath quickened in arousal.

She didn't care how her Master found out, all she wanted was for him to take her.

"Please, Naruto-sama, please, take your obedient slave and take her from behind, like you did for Sakura and Hinata, please!" She begged.

"Now how can I deny such a lovely request from someone as lovely as you?" Naruto asked in reply, making Ino blush at his words, before the Uzumaki took Ino's hand and helped her up, before leading her towards the bedroom.

Finally, the last Naruto smiled as he walked up to Hinata and helped her up to her feet, his hands moving around her waist as he said. "Looks like that leaves you and me now."

"Nothing would make me happier than to please you, my love." Hinata replied, making the first move as she kissed Naruto, but remained submissive as felt her Master kiss her back and allowed his tongue to enter her willing mouth.

-Sakura Lemon-

While the other Narutos started their fun with Ino and Hinata, Sakura was already moaning, having broken the kiss with her Master, who showed his dominance over her as he pressed her back against the wall, her arms and legs wrapped around his waist, as his hands reached down and squeezed her ass cheeks.

"Oh... Naruto-sama..." The pink haired girl moaned at the sensation, before sighing with pleasure as she felt Naruto's lips on her neck, causing the Kunoichi to respond as she slid her right hand down his muscular chest, loving the feeling of it, just before moving it down further and gently wrapped her hand around his cock, rubbing it up and down, making Naruto groan as he was filled with pleasure.

"Sakura, you... you are so good at this..." Naruto groaned out, enjoying the handjob Sakura was giving him, while Sakura smiled contently, happy she was pleasing her Master and looking forward to when he would come.

Soon, her wish came true when Sakura not only felt Naruto's member getting harder, as well as feeling her hand get a little sticky as she continued to slid it up and down, pre-cum coming from the tip, but as she looked her Master in the eyes, Sakura saw the blond smirk.

"But I know what will feel even better." He said in an enticing tone.

Smiling lustfully, Sakura moved her hand away, bringing it up to her face and licking it clean of Naruto's sexual fluids, before the pink haired Kunoichi started screaming and moaning loudly when she felt Naruto thrust his cock deep inside of her, filling her with great amounts of pleasure.

"Yes... oh, yes... Naruto-sama, please, Naruto-sama... fuck your loving pet... fuck me...!" Sakura called out as she wrapped her arms back around his neck, her head tilted back as she got lost in the pleasure of her Master's cock pounding away inside of her.

"Gladly... any chance I get. You're all mine, Sakura... and always will be..." Naruto groaned in reply, loving that his pink haired teammate was just as tight as the first time he took her, while Sakura, through her moaning, nodded in reply, in bliss as she and the Uzumaki continued making love.

Sakura became lost in the pleasure, especially when Naruto reached up with one hand and fondled her breasts, adding to her moaning, when, after some time, the pink haired medic started to feel her climax approach as her moans and sighs got louder and louder.

"Master, I can feel it... I... I am going to cum...!" Sakura moaned in warning, her arms holding Naruto close as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Leaning closer, Naruto whispered into her ear, his proximity and hot breath sending shivers of pleasure down Sakura's spine as he said. "Then cum for me, my sexy nurse."

His words were more than enough to send Sakura over the edge as she cried out in ecstasy, screaming loudly as she came, her sexual fluids running down her legs in the process.

Sakura kept a dazed and blissful look on her face as she felt Naruto remove his cock from her and gently rest her on her knees, before she realized, much to her joy, that her Master's cock was eye leveled with her, covered in her love juice and still as thick as ever.

"Oh, Naruto-sama." Sakura purred, acting on both her desire for pleasure and to pleasure as she moved her head forward and took Naruto's member into her mouth, moving her head up and down his length, while the pink haired Kunoichi mentally smirked at hearing her Master groaning in pleasure, as well as enjoying the taste and feel of his cock moving in and out of her mouth.

"That's a good girl, Sakura... Don't... don't stop..." Naruto groaned as he placed his left hand on Sakura's head and gently pat it, causing Sakura to moan from the praise as she quickened her pace, wanting to give her Master all the pleasure she felt he deserved.

As this Naruto felt his climax approaching, a smirk spread across his face as he wondered how his counterparts were doing.

-Ino Lemon-

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom, Ino was on her back, moaning loudly as she too was experiencing great amounts of pleasure, with her Naruto, who was on top of her, their tongues wrestling for dominance as they kissed, her hands roaming across his muscular chest, while Naruto's moved around her wonderful figure.

Soon, Naruto broke the kiss and moved down her body, causing the platinum blonde to sigh in pleasure when her Master took one of her nipples in his mouth, while his hand went to play with the other.

"Oh Naruto-sama..." Ino moaned as she felt her Master enjoy her breasts.

"You are amazing... You really know how to keep a girl happy..." The Yamanaka then commented with a smile, which made Naruto stop his actions on Ino's breasts, look up and smile back at her.

"I aim to please." Naruto replied as he continued to smile at Ino.

"Now, I believe there was a certain position you wanted to be in tonight." The Jinchuuriki then said, his smile turning to a sly smirk, while his right hand moved under Ino and grabbed her ass cheek tightly, causing the platinum blond to moan lustfully.

Naruto then stood up while Ino, with a lustful smile on her face, turned and got on all fours, wiggling her ass enticingly as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he got behind Ino, causing her to moan at his touch, feeling very aroused at her Master not only holding her hips tightly, but feeling his member close to her tight passage.

"I am, my Master." Ino replied, her body getting hotter and more aroused with each passing second.

"Then show me how ready you are." Naruto then said with a smirk, before ramming his cock deep into her ass, causing the platinum haired blonde to throw her head back in pleasure.

"Naruto-sama!" Ino cried out, her body rocking back and forth, filled with pleasure.

"Oh, yes... oh, Master, you are so good...!" She then moaned, moving her body back and forth, causing the Uzumaki's length to go deeply inside of her.

"So tight... so tight, Ino... Believe it...!" Naruto groaned as he continued to thrust his cock into her, before reaching around with a hand as he began to massage her left breast, adding to the Yamanaka's pleasure.

"Naruto-sama, you are so deep... feels amazing...!" Ino moaned, grasping the sheets of the bed as she then let out. "Please... please don't stop...!"

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Naruto groaned in reply as he leaned in and kissed Ino's neck, causing her to moan softly, before continuing to fuck her.

Ino was soon lost in pleasure, not caring about the time, nor how long her Master could keep going, leaving her moaning louder as her Master continued to make love to her.

But, without warning, Ino soon felt Naruto remove his cock from her, causing her to whimper slightly from the loss, before she was flipped onto her back where, in one quick movement, her Master plunged his full length right into her wet pussy, causing her to scream in pleasure and delight.

"Yes... Oh, yes...!" Ino cried out, wrapping her arms and legs around Naruto's body, holding him close as she felt him thrust in and out of her pussy, giving her great amounts of pleasure.

All other thoughts left Ino's head as Naruto continued to fuck her.

All that mattered to her was her Master and the pleasure he was giving her.

Already sensitive from the pleasure she had already received, Ino soon felt her climax approaching, while feeling that Naruto had picked up his pace, alerting her that he was close as well.

"So close... I'm so close, Naruto-sama...!" Ino moaned loudly, her body feeling both tired and full of pleasure.

"Same here, Ino..." Naruto groaned in reply, but continued to thrust in and out of Ino's folds.

Her entire being filled with pleasure, Ino was unable to take anymore and cried out as her orgasm came.

"Oh, Naruto-sama!" She cried in pure ecstacy, releasing her sexual fluids as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids, which covered Naruto's manhood, as well as around her thighs.

And Ino's pleasure remained as Naruto let out a loud groan, where she felt him have his orgasm, cumming inside of her and leaving Ino on the bed, panting heavily.

Naruto, once he caught his breath, looked down at his sexy, blonde haired pet, seeing her panting heavily and smiling blissfully caused the Uzumaki to smirk, glad to see her satisfied form, before he wondered how the rest were doing.

-Hinata Lemon-

As Sakura and Ino were being pleasured by their Master, Hinata was sitting in her Naruto's lap, her back to her Master as she moaned loudly as she rode his cock, while Naruto reached around with both hands and groped her breasts.

"Naruto-sama, you are wonderful... I... I love this... I love you so much...!" Hinata moaned as she smiled from the pleasure, as well as it being from the one she had loved for so long.

"And I love you, my Hyuga pet..." Naruto groaned in reply, causing the violet haired girl to smile from her Master's words, as well as knowing she would always belong to him as she continued to ride his cock, with Hinata loving the feel of how big it was and how deep it went inside of her, while Naruto was loving the feel of how tight her folds were around his cock.

"After everything you have been through, and all you have done for Konoha, you deserve this..." Hinata moaned, before saying. "I promise I will be the best slave I can for you, my love... I will always be by your side and will obey any command you give me..."

"Glad to hear it..." Naruto groaned in reply as he kissed Hinata's neck, causing her to moan even louder, before she was turned around, her Master's cock still deep inside of her, where she was then silenced as Naruto slammed his lips against her in a heated kiss, one the Hyuga gladly returned.

The pair continued, locked in their kiss, with Naruto having one hand on her back, while the other continued to massage her breast, filling Hinata with great amounts of pleasure as she continued to thrust her hips up and down, as the two got lost in their pleasure.

"Naruto-sama, I love you... I love you more than anything... I... I wish we could be like this forever..." Hinata moaned out, expressing her love and desire for Naruto, before showing it as she moved her head down and began to kiss around his neck and chest.

"We can be like this for as long as I want us to be..." Naruto groaned in reply, loving the feeling of his hot and sexy slave pleasuring him, but felt his own release approaching.

"Hinata, I cannot hold it... I'm gonna cum...!" Naruto groaned, a smile appearing on Hinata's face at his words, causing her to moan in reply. "Please do... please come inside of me...!"

Thrusting for several more minutes, Naruto and Hinata felt great amounts of pleasure, before Naruto groaned loudly as he had his climax, filling Hinata's waiting womb with his cum, which caused Hinata to smile and cry out as she had her own orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids and leaving the pair, lying together, with Naruto smiling as Hinata rested on his chest.

-End of Lemon-

After catching their breaths, Naruto helped Hinata stand up, just as the other two Narutos, along with Sakura and Ino, came over to them, where the three Kunoichi then stood next to each other, staring at their Master lovingly as the three Narutos stood together, before there was a puff of smoke, obscuring the girls' vision for a moment, before it faded, revealing a single Naruto that smirked at them as he sat down on the couch.

It was in that moment that the enslaved Kunoichi realized that they had no way of knowing which of them had the real Naruto and who had a Shadow Clone, but realized that it did not matter to them, only the pleasure that their Master gave them.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino then got down on their hands and knees, before crawling between their Master's legs, staringly lovingly into his eyes, as Hinata began to lick the length of Naruto's cock, while Sakura and Ino payed attention to his ballsack.

"Good girls..." Naruto groaned, loving how his pets were still willing to pleasure him.

"Tonight we have some more fun, but tomorrow we got things we need to take care of. Sakura, I'll need you to work with Yugao on this." Naruto then said, causing the pink haired medic to stop her actions as she looked up and smiled at her Master.

"Of course Naruto-sama, anything you desire." She replied with a lustful smile, one that caused Naruto to smirk.

"Now girls, how about we get... 'cleaned up' before we continue our fun?" Naruto then asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" Sakura, Hinata, and Ino chimed happily together, to which a few minutes later, the sound of running water and loud moaning were heard from within Naruto's bathroom.


	7. A Position Above the Hokage

The next day, Naruto walked down the hallway to the Hokage's office with a smirk on his face.

If Sakura and Yugao were able to pull Naruto's plan off, then their Master would have another wonderful slave waiting for him to claim, while both knew they would be rewarded by the Uzumaki.

Approaching the door, Naruto used his senses to see who was on the other side, smirking as sensed inside was his target, as well as the one lone Anbu, his Anbu, waiting for him.

And acting as he normally would, Naruto then entered the room, a big grin on his face as he approached his next target, Tsunade Senju.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade. How have you been?" Naruto teased, purposely ticking her off to make sure she didn't expect anything.

But instead of getting a reply, Naruto saw that Tsunade was passed out on her desk, sleeping, as he saw a saki glass still in her limp hand, causing the blonde to smirk.

"You did well, Yugao." Naruto then said as the purple haired Anbu came out of her hiding spot and knelt before her Master, removing her mask as she stared up at him lovingly.

"Thank you. Yugao happy when her Master is happy." She said in reply, keeping up her act as an affectionate and obedient cat as she rubbed her head against Naruto's leg, purposely moving close to his crotch.

Petting her head affectionately, Naruto smiled at Yugao, before looking back at Tsunade, happy to see that the knockout drug Sakura supplied to Yugao had successfully made it into Tsunade's drink and had worked perfectly.

And while Naruto wanted to continue to show he was happy with Yugao, he knew that the drug in Tsunade's system wouldn't last forever, causing the Uzumaki to turn his attention upon Tsunade's unconscious form.

"Yugao. Help me get Tsunade more comfortable." Naruto commanded, approaching the unconscious blonde, sat her up and slid her jacket off, before Yugao joined and relieved Tsunade of her shirt, surprising both to see Tsunade wasn't wearing a bra and allowed both Shinobi to see her large breasts in full.

"Never knew she didn't wear one." Naruto thought aloud, earning a nod from Yugao, before the Uzumaki walked behind Tsunade's chair, smirking as he reached around and began to gently rub and massage her breasts, causing the sleeping Hokage to moan lightly.

"Naruto... more..." She let out, her tone full of longing, surprising both to hear her moan Naruto's name and realize Tsunade was having an erotic dream about the Jinchuuriki.

Curious and wanting to see how far he could go, Naruto removed his right hand off Tsunade's chest, lowered it down her body and moved it down the front of her pants, feeling she was wearing a pair of panties, but ignored them as his fingers pressed against the fabric and began to move around the Senju's pussy.

"Do you like this, Tsunade-chan?" Naruto whispered in her ear, pushing his fingers deeper and causing Tsunade to move around a little and moan louder, taking the response as a yes.

"Oh, yes... Naruto-sama... Please, take your pet..." Tsunade then let out in reply, surprising and intriguing Naruto at seeing that the mighty Tsunade Senju had a submissive side to her, and one towards him.

"Don't worry, my pet, you're all mine." Naruto replied slyly in her ear, giving it a little bite and causing Tsunade to moan slightly, before Naruto removed his hands from her body and moved in front of the desk, making several familiar hand signs.

"Surebu Jutsu!" Naruto then called out, focusing the Jutsu on Tsunade as the unconscious blonde moaned in ecstasy, as though she had just climaxed, before relaxing in her chair with a smile on her face.

And a second later, Tsunade opened her eyes, smiling as her vision was filled with the sight of Naruto, making her smile lovingly at her Master, before moving out of her chair, walked up to the blonde Jinchuruki, got down on her knees, placing her hands behind her head and jutting her breasts out as she asked in a seductive tone. "How can your sexy and obedient slave please you, Naruto-sama?"

Smirking, Naruto removed his pants and boxers, causing Tsunade to lick her lips lustfully at seeing her Master's member, before he commented. "Lets see if you can live up to your nickname, use those wonderful breasts to please me."

"Anything for you, my darling Master." Tsunade replied with a seductive smile, before placing her breasts around Naruto's cock as she slid them up and down, licking and sucking on the head as it appeared from in between her breasts.

From her actions on his cock, Naruto groaned loudly.

"That's it, Tsunade-chan..." He groaned, placing his right hand on the back of Tsunade's head, guiding her up and down his length as he commented. "You are amazing a this... Keep going, keep pleasing your Master...!"

"Anything for you, my Naruto-sama." Tsunade replied, her tone full of love and submissiveness as she not only continued her blowjob, but allowed Naruto to continue to dominate her, pushing her head forward and pushing all of his member inside her waiting mouth.

Tsunade just sighed as she allowed her Master to fuck her mouth with his cock, the pain she once felt for the loss of Dan and Jiraiya melting away as her mind focused solely on her blond haired Master, causing her to feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

Sensing her arousal, Naruto moved his hands so they were resting in the sides of Tsunade's head, confusing her a little as he used them to remove her off his cock.

"Naruto-sama, why did you make me stop?" Tsunade asked, part of her thinking she had done something wrong, another thinking her Master had changed his mind and no longer desired her.

However, all Tsunade's worries and negative feelings faded when she felt her Master's warm lips press against hers' in a deep and loving kiss.

"I stopped because I love you, like I do all my slaves. And I want you to know that." Naruto told Tsunade as his hands moved down from her face, to her hips, where Naruto then lifted her up and positioned the Hokage on her desk, causing Tsunade to blush, while a great feeling a desire consumed her.

"I'm ready." Tsunade said, spreading her legs out, allowing Naruto to see the wet stain on the front of her pants.

Not caring about anything else but Naruto, Tsunade stared at her Master longingly before sliding her pants and panties off as she begged. "Master, please take me. Make love to me."

Feeling her pussy getting wet, Tsunade just watched on, smiling as Yugao got behind the blond and helped him out of his clothing, removing Naruto's headband, before getting to her knees as she slid down his pants and boxers, causing Tsunade to blush at seeing not just her Master naked, but seeing his erect member.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked slyly, causing Tsunade to smile, nod and comment. "It's even bigger than I dreamed it would be."

"And it's going to feel better inside of you. Believe it." Naruto replied, getting into position as he climbed onto the desk, on top of Tsunade, where the pair stared at each other with longing eyes, before Naruto moved down, inserting his manhood into Tsunade's waiting vagina and caused the blonde to moan loudly, feeling absolute pleasure.

"Naruto-sama, oh, Naruto-sama... you were right... It feels amazing...!" Tsunade moaned loudly, unable to help but wrap her arms around Naruto's neck, her legs around his waist and held him close as she began to move her body with his, moaning louder as she felt the Uzumaki's manhood go even deeper inside of her.

"No argument here, Tsunade-chan... you are really tight..." Naruto groaned in reply as he continued to make love to her, filling the blonde with nothing but pleasure.

As Naruto and Tsunade continued to make love, Yugao watched on, feeling herself getting excited, unable to help herself as she removed her clothing and sat in the Hokage's chair, where her fingers entered her womanhood.

"Yes, oh, Naruto-sama..." Yugao moaned, continuing to pleasure herself as she watched her Master and new slave make love, part of her desiring to be in Tsunade's position, but knew that with his stamina, her Master would pleasure her after he was finished satisfying Tsunade.

While Yugao continued to masturbate, finding the sight of Naruto and Tsunade pleasing each other before her quite erotic, the Uzumaki and his new slave increased in their actions, with naruto moving his head down, taking Tsunade's left breast in his mouth and started to lick and suck upon it, causing Tsunade to move her hands from Naruto's back to the back of his head, her hands roaming through his hair as he continued to pleasure her.

"Naruto-sama, you... Ah... you are really good at this... You are so deep within me... Oh, Naruto-sama, you are making me feel so good..." Tsunade moaned loudly, causing Naruto to remove his mouth off of her breast and stare at her with a caring smile.

"I'm glad that you feel that way, Tsunade-chan... And you aren't bad yourself... you are nice and tight...!" Naruto groaned in reply, smiling at Tsunade, which turned sly as he thought. 'Not as tight as Hinata or Sakura-chan, but after I make you mine, that will change.'

For another thirty minutes, the Hokage's office was filled with Naruto and Tsunade's moans and groans of pleasure, while Yugao, not having the stamina to keep going, had came a while ago and was just happy to sit back and continue to watch the pair make love in front of her, also glad she had placed suppression seals around the room while Tsunade was unconscious so they wouldn't be disturbed.

However, Tsunade then started to moan louder, feeling her climax and causing her to moan in warning. "Naruto-sama, I can't hold it... I'm going to come..."

From Tsunade's warning, Naruto continued for a few more minutes, his manhood sliding in and out of Tsunade's vagina until the blonde haired Hokage was unable to hold back her pleasure, to which she cried out in pure ecstasy as she had her orgasm releasing her cum all over Naruto's member, triggering Naruto's orgasm as he came, filling Tsunade with his seed.

After the two were done with their climaxes, Naruto, having energy to spare, removed his cock from Tsunade's pussy, staring down at her satisfied form, while she stared up at him with loving eyes.

"Naruto-sama, you were wonderful..." Tsunade commented, her chest heaving up and down, gathering the energy she had lost in the pleasure she experienced with her Master.

"So were you, my wonderful Master." Tsunade replied, moving her head up and kissing the Uzumaki deeply on the lips.

But the pair then broke from the kiss when both sensed a presence of Chakra approaching the office.

"Shizune." Tsunade said with a small sigh as she and Naruto got off the desk, the blonde guessing she would have to go back to her role as Hokage and wait until the end of the day to enjoy the pleasures only Naruto could give her.

But after Tsunade put her shirt back, about to reach for her pants and panties, Naruto took hold of them, causing the blonde haired Hokage to look at her Master and saw a cunning smirk on his face.

"I have a better idea." Naruto said, whispering what he had in mind to Tsunade and Yugao, causing both women to smile, liking what their Master had in mind and nodded in agreement with his plans, before getting into position.

Knocking was then heard on the door to the office of the Hokage, just before Shizune stepped inside.

Looking at her superior, noticing all her files scattered across the floor, Shizune commented. "Listen, I know that being Hokage is hard work, but you cannot just throw it aside."

"I... I apologize..." Tsunade replied, sounding a little distracted, which Shizune noticed, causing the raven haired Kunoichi to ask. "Are you alright, my Lady?"

"I'm fine..." Tsunade replied, her fingers grasping the desk as she spoke.

"If you say so." Shizune said, part of her believing Tsunade to be in one of her moods, another part believing Tsunade to had already started drinking.

But respecting Tsunade as her superior and as her friend, Shizune decided to let it go, unaware of what was the real cause of Tsunade acting off.

While things seemed normal above, under her desk were the naked forms of Naruto and Yugao, the pair locked in a deep and longing kiss.

"You have been such a good girl." Naruto commented, making Yugao smile at her Master's praise.

And her smile remained as Naruto placed his hands on Tsunade's thighs and parted her legs, allowing both to see her wet pussy.

"Now for your reward." Naruto said, running his finger around Tsunade's lower lips, earning a soft moan from the blonde above them.

Seeing Tsunade's pussy just waiting for her tongue, Yugao smiled and happily got into position, moving her head in between Tsunade's legs and licked at her folds, earning a few more moans from the blonde, as well as some muffled ones from Yugao when she felt Naruto's hand run down her back, around her pussy and slid his fingers inside.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure you are alright?" Shizune had to ask, noticing Tsunade's cheeks had gotten red and her breathing was quickening.

"I... It's nothing..." Tsunade replied, before focusing as she began to follow Naruto's instructions and asked. "Shizune, we have been friends for years, you know you can trust me with anything you tell me, right?"

"Of course." Shizune replied, not sure what had brought up such a deep and emotional response from the blonde but felt comfortable enough to answer anything Tsunade had to say.

"I was just wondering what you thought about Naruto-sa... Naruto...?" Tsunade asked, puzzling Shizune as to why Tsunade stuttered at the end, but answered the question.

"Well, he is an amazing ninja and his skills just keep improving. I have no doubt he will make an excellent Shinobi. And if he keeps it up, there's no doubt in my mind that he could be a Hokage one day." The raven haired Kunoichi commented, causing Tsunade to nod and smile, agreeing with Shizune, while under her desk, Yugao stopped licking the blonde's pussy, faced her Master and whispered. "And you are a perfect Master, Nya."

"I feel the same way, but when I asked what you thought about him, I meant as a man, not as a Shinobi." Tsunade then said, which intrigued her when she noticed Shizune blush.

"Naruto? Well he is brave, selfless and he is quite handsome." Shizune admitted, which caused her blush to increase.

'He's handsome? Why did I just say that?' Shizune questioned herself, feeling that since Naruto was half her age it was inappropriate to have such thoughts.

But the thoughts soon overwhelmed her as Naruto focused his Chakra from under the desk at Shizune, making the hand signs, where he then called softly. "Surebu Jutsu."

Seeing Shizune affected by the Jutsu, Tsunade smiled and rose from her seat, before she walked around the desk and up to Shizune, not caring that the raven haired Jonin could now see her pussy.

Curious as to Shizune's perception upon Naruto now, Tsunade said. "So Shizune, please continue to tell me how you feel about Naruto-sama."

"Of course." Shizune replied, feeling her body getting a little hot as she thought about the Jinchuuriki, before she said. "Naruto-sama is not just handsome, he is very sexy. He has an amazing body. And there are times where I find my thoughts drift to more mature aspects of him. I know Naruto-sama is younger than me, but I don't care anymore. I would do anything to be with him, to know what it feels like to pleasure him."

"Then today is your lucky day." Tsunade commented with a sly smile, confusing Shizune a little, until Tsunade turned to her desk and asked. "Did you hear that, Naruto-sama?"

"Every word." Naruto replied in a sly tone as he and Yugao revealed themselves.

"Naruto-sama!" Shizune let out, blushing from seeing her Master, knowing he had heard how she felt about him, as well as blushing to see his naked form and eight-inch member.

"It's alright, Shizune." Naruto assured as he joined her and the Hokage, wrapping his arms around Shizune as he then told her. "I know you have some worries about us being together, but like Hinata, Sakura and Tsunade-chan, you are all precious to me and I want to be with you."

"Oh, Naruto-sama." Shizune said, feeling nothing but love and devotion towards the blond, who smiled at her, before moving his head forwards and engaging Shizune in a deep and passionate kiss.

As Naruto and Shizune continued to kiss, Shizune moaned a little as she felt her Master's hands roam across her body, sliding off her kimono and letting it fall to the floor, leaving the raven haired Jonin in a black coloured bra and a matching pair of panties, increasing her desire and longing to make love with her Master.

"Shizune." Naruto then said, breaking from the kiss as he then asked. "Is this what you really want?"

In response to Naruto's question, Shizune smiled at the continued show of care from her Master, before letting her desire take over as she removed her underwear, allowing naruto to see her bare breasts, hard nipples and wet pussy, giving the blond his answer.

"Alright then, Shizune. Lie down on the desk." Naruto then commanded, earning a nod from the raven haired Jonin as she obeyed and got into position.

"I'm ready, Naruto-sama." Shizune said with a smile, causing Naruto to smile back at Shizune, before he then climbed on top of the raven haired Jonin, inserted his manhood into her vagina and began to move it in and out, making love to her.

"Oh, Master... oh, Naruto-sama...!" Shizune cried out as Naruto began to thrust in and out of her, filling the Jonin with absolute pleasure, while Naruto groaned out from the tightness of Shizune's pussy, clamping down pleasurably on his cock.

"And you are so tight... Believe it...!" Naruto groaned in reply as he continued to thrust in and out of Shizune's pussy, moving his head down and engaging the raven haired woman in a deep and loving kiss.

As Naruto and Shizune continued, not wanting his other slaves to be left out, Naruto turned his attention to Tsunade and Yugao.

"Tsunade, Yugao... come here... It's time you both got some pleasure as well..." The blond told the pair, causing smiles to appear on Tsunade and Yugao's faces.

"What do you desire of us, Master?" Yugao asked, speaking for her and Tsunade, to which naruto focused on Tsunade first.

"Tsunade, I want you to sit on Shizune's chest..." Naruto instructed, just before he then ordered. "Shizune, you will lick Tsunade's pussy..."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Tsunade and Shizune replied in loyal and submissive tones, before Tsunade got into position, joining her Master on the desk, her womanhood was hovering above Shizune's head, before she moved down and moaned loudly as she Shizune's tongue start to lash at her pussy.

"Shizune, it feels... feels wonderful..." Tsunade moaned, enjoying the sensation of Shizune's tongue inside of her folds, before focusing and saying. "And thank you, Naruto-sama... You are a wonderful Master..."

"You're welcome..." Naruto groaned in reply as he did his best on making love to Shizune, but didn't lose focus on his Pet Anbu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto managed to call, filling the Hokage's office with smoke, which then faded and revealed a second Naruto, who was standing beside the original.

"Yugao, for your assistance and loyalties, I will be 'rewarding' you." The Shadow Clone informed as he got close to the purple haired Jonin, grabbed her by the hips and repositioned her so Yugao was on all fours, with his cock lined up to her pussy, making Yugao moan lustfully.

And as the Shadow Clone grabbed her hips, he pushed his member into Yugao's womanhood, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Yes... Ah... Oh, master... It feels so good...!" Yugao moaned loudly from the feeling of having her Master deep inside of her, even if it was a Shadow Clone.

As Yugao and the Shadow Clone were enjoying themselves, Tsunade was moaning loudly, her body filled with pleasure as Shizune's tongue lashed at her womanhood, going deeper, adding to her pleasure as the blonde brought her hands up and began to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples.

All the while Naruto pounded his cock deep into Shizune, loving the muffled moans she was making as she continued to eat Tsunade out.

For another half hour, Naruto and Shizune continued making love, Shizune's moans increasing as Naruto held her hips tightly, pushing his cock deep inside of her, giving her pleasure and a feeling of absolute joy, one she desired and knew she could have, so long as she was with her Master.

But after several minutes, both Shinobi began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, making Naruto groan out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too... Ah... I can't... I can't... Oh, Master...!" Shizune cried out as she reached her climax and came, followed by Naruto, who groaned out loudly as he released his seed into Shizune's waiting pussy.

With Shizune's climax over, Naruto removed his manhood from her pussy, got off of the desk and stared at her and at Tsunade.

"Tsunade, get off Shizune." Naruto said with a little authority in his voice, his fingers circled with Chakra as he then told her and Shizune. "There is something I want to give you both."

Doing as her Master had told him, Tsunade removed herself off of Shizune, where she took a seat in her desk, while Shizune sat up, both looking at the Uzumaki with curious and longing looks.

Curious, Tsunade asked. "What do you want of us, Naruto-sama?"

"First a little something for you, Tsunade-chan." Naruto replied as his left fingers gained an orange glow from the Kyuubi's Chakra, before he gently slid them into her waiting pussy, causing Tsunade to cry out in ecstasy as she came again, her mind now bound to the Uzumaki, while her body felt slightly strange.

"And you, my lovey Shizune." Naruto then said to Shizune, placing his normal Chakra coated fingers into her pussy, causing the raven haired Kunoichi to moan loudly as she was hit by another orgasm, her mind and body now forever in the services of her blond haired Master.

Once the pair had caught their breaths, Naruto removed his fingers from them, placing close to their faces, where the two lovingly licked them clean, before staring at their Master with love and utter loyalty in their eyes.

But curious as to why she felt different compared to Shizune, Tsunade asked. "Naruto-sama, what did you do to me?"

"I used some of the Kyuubi's Chakra to help with my binding. With it, I was able to rejuvenate your body and regress your age." Naruto replied, smiling at the surprised and joyous look on Tsunade's face.

"Oh, Master." Tsunade let out, overjoyed, before showing it as she quickly got up from her seat and pounced upon the Uzumaki, knocking him to the floor, where she landed on top of him and started kissing Naruto's face and around his chest.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. Thank you so much." Tsunade said between her kissing, already feeling the changes in her body, before stopping for a moment as she stared at Naruto with pure love and said. "For what you have done, not just this, but everything, I promise I will be the best slave I can be, my Naruto-sama."

"You're welcome, my sexy Hokage." Naruto replied with a smile as he caressed her hair, before helping her up, along with himself, just as the three heard Yugao let out a loud moan as the Shadow Clone continued to fuck her from behind.

Seeing the looks on desire on Tsunade's and Shizune's faces, Naruto smirked again, before forming the necessary hand signs, covering the room in smoke once again, before his two newest pets smiled gleefully at seeing four more Narutos appear around the real one.

"Now let's have some more fun." The real Naruto then said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes Master!" Tsunade and Shizune replied happily, joining the Narutos for another moment of passion and pleasure, leading to the Hokage's office being filled with the sounds of moaning and sex once again.

And more was soon to follow.


	8. A Dream Lived and a newly Obtained Pet

Just outside of Konoha, at the Training Grounds, Hinata and Kurenai were having a quick spar, Kurenai training so she could keep her figure, wanting to look her best for Naruto, while Hinata trained so she could be stronger and be able to protect her Master.

Not only had Hinata's determination changed, but so to had her attire, with her jacket now opened, revealing the mesh shirt that showed off her large breasts, as well as short jeans that showed off her slender legs, catching the eyes of many of Konoha's eligible bachelors, though Hinata only had eyes for her one and only Master.

As the pair continued to train, exchanging blows, there was something on Hinata's mind, something she wanted to speak to Kurenai about.

"Kurenai-chan, can I ask you something?" Hinata spoke up, throwing another punch at the Jonin, who blocked it and said in reply. "Hinata, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

"I was just wondering what is it like to be pregnant and to be a mother?" Hinata asked, keeping up with her training, as did Kurenai, who then smiled, not only knowing what Hinata was thinking, but was proud of how far she had grown since she was first assigned to her team.

But the raven haired Jonin then smirked as Hinata went to swing her right leg in a kick, before Kurenai grabbed it with her hand, then sensually moved it up the Hyuga's leg, catching her off guard as Hinata moaned, her mind drifting back to her more pleasurable experiences with her Sensei and their Master.

"Thinking about having kids with Naruto-sama?" Kurenai asked with a seductive smile as she wrapped her other arm around Hinata's waist, keeping her stable as her other hand explore the Hyuga's leg, moving closer and closer to her shorts.

"I... I am..." Hinata admitted, her body feeling a little hot from Kurenai's actions, before Hinata then placed her hands on Kurenai's shoulders, grabbing the fabric of her shirt and pulled it down, revealing the raven haired Jonin's breasts to her.

"I do love Naruto-sama, I love him more than anything. I just don't know if I am ready for such a step in our relationship. Part of me really wants it, but there's another part that is still unsure." The Hyuga then said, letting her feelings out, before her arms moved around to Kurenai's back, pulling her closer as Hinata then asked. "What do you think I should do, Kurenai-chan?"

Letting Hinata's leg go as she placed her other hand around the girl's waist, Kurenai replied with a serious tone. "Hinata, I can not make this decision for you. This is one you have to make on your own."

"I understand." Hinata replied, still a little confused and somewhat solemn she didn't get an answer, but found herself thrown off guard when Kurenai leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"But if it helps, I think you will make a great mother." The Genjutsu mistress commented with a sincere tone and smile, causing Hinata to smile back.

"Thank you, Kurenai-chan." Hinata said, before kissing Kurenai, keeping her arms around her neck and holding the raven haired Jonin close as she continued to kiss her.

The kiss soon heated up as both Kunoichi began to move their hands around each other's bodies, with Kurenai about to remove Hinata's jacket, while the Hyuga moved to pull Kurenai's shirt down even more.

However, much to their disappointment, the two were forced to split when they heard someone clear their throat, causing them to turn with red cheeks to see Yugao smirking at them as she leaned against a tree.

"So I see you two have been having fun." She commented with a slyness in her voice.

"Can we help you with something, Yugao-chan?" Kurenai asked a she crossed her arms in annoyance, while secretly thinking of how she could get the purple haired ANBU to join in the fun.

"I apologize for interrupting your 'training', but the Hokage, the real Hokage, wishes to have sometime with Hinata in his office." Yugao replied as both Kurenai and Hinata widened their eyes at what she was implying, before both smiled happily at the thought of their Master now secretly in charge of the Village.

"I won't keep him waiting." Hinata then said, before turning to Kurenai and bowing lightly as she said. "Thank you for the talk, Kurenai-chan."

With that said, the Hyuga then raced off back towards the village, and towards her one and only love, leaving Kurenai and Yugao alone.

Approaching Kurenai, Yugao got behind the raven haired woman, placed her hands on Kurenai's breasts and asked as she lightly kissed around her neck. "Since Hinata-chan gets to be with Master, would you like to 'play' with me, Nya?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Kurenai asked in reply as she quickly turned and kissed Yugao passionately on the lips as both Kunoichi vigorously worked to strip the other naked.

-Meanwhile-

Having made her way through Konoha, Hinata soon arrived at the doors to the office of the Hokage, her body was getting quite hot at the thoughts and fantasies she could live out with Naruto, before opening the door and blushed, getting a little more aroused at the sight before her.

While the real Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's chair, fully dressed, on the left side of the Uzumaki, a naked Shadow Clone was sitting on the desk, groaning from the pleasure he was feeling, for he had the naked form of Shizune on his lap, his member buried deep inside of her pussy and moved her up and down, while in front of the pair was a second Shadow Clone, who was giving more pleasure to Shizune, his hands massaging and rubbing her breasts, while he kissed around her neck and collarbone.

And on the right side of the desk was Tsunade, who was on her knees, just as naked as Shizune and had three Shadow Clones with her.

The two on her sides were groaning as her hands moved up and down their members, giving both great amounts of pleasure from her handjobs, while the third Naruto was groaning at the feel of having Tsunade's mouth around his cock, sucking him off with great vigor.

Seeing Hinata enter the room, and sensing how aroused she was getting at the sight in front of her, the real Naruto cleared his throat, getting everyone attention, as he then said. "If you would all excuse us, I believe Chunin Hyuga has an appointment with me."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Tsunade and Shizune replied, both dazed from their sexual experiences, before the Shadow Clones helped them to their feet, escorting them out and leaving Naruto alone with Hinata, who's cheeks were burning red and her eyes filled with desire.

The way Naruto was acting, the entire set up, was exactly like how her fantasies had played out, and she realized that he was doing this just for her and made Hinata smile, knowing just how much her Master cared about her.

And allowing herself to take the chance, Hinata walked up to the Uzumaki, looking at him with desire and a longing smile, before she said. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Hokage-sama."

She then let her jacket slip down her arms, allowing Naruto to get a good view of her mesh shirt, but the blond kept his cool as he asked. "What did you want to see me about?"

Getting close to the desk, Hinata sat down on it, her hands moving down and sliding her shorts off, revealing her the black thong she wore underneath, as she looked at Naruto with a seductive smirk, her hands rubbing her smooth legs, and she said. "I wanted to talk to you about an open position."

Naruto loved the sight of Hinata's near naked body, as well as how flirtatious she was acting, but kept up the act as he then asked. "Do you really think this will get you a promotion?"

"I think I'll be on your 'personal staff' by the end of the day." Hinata replied with a smirk, which grew at seeing Naruto's eyes widen in shock and his cheeks go red from her comment, before she slipped off the desk and into his waiting lap, pulling her mesh shirt over her head, showing that she wasn't wearing a bra, and allowing her Master to see her bare naked breasts before his eyes, before Hinata blushed a little as she felt Naruto's erection start to poke against her.

Placing her arms around his neck, Hinata closed the gap between as she engaged Naruto in a deep and longing kiss, which Naruto not only returned, he dominated, his tongue entering Hinata's mouth, causing her to moan at the sensation of her Master's kiss, while knowing things would only get better as they continued her fantasy.

After several minutes, the pair broke from their kiss, Hinata staring at her Master with love and longing eyes as she said with an enticing tone. "Looks like I'll have to show my loyalties and persuade you then."

Continuing to act, following the sexual thoughts she had of her and Naruto, Hinata slowly slid her body down Naruto's legs, smiling as she got down on her knees and was facing his crotch, where she could see that her flirtatious actions were working at seeing the erection pressed against the fabric of his pants.

"You seem a little pent up. Allow me to help you with that, my sexy Hokage-sama." Hinata purred as she took hold of Naruto's pants and slid them down his legs, causing Hinata's cheeks to flush and for her to smile at seeing her Master's erect member before her face.

"That looks painful, let me help you with that, my beloved Master." Hinata then said, licking the side of master's cock, love the taste of his pre-cum, before engulfing the shaft with her mouth as she began to bob her head up and down on it, causing Naruto to groan in pleasure at his Hyuga slave's actions.

"Hina... Hinata-chan, you are so good at this... You really know how to please your Hokage..." Naruto groaned out, enjoying the pleasure Hinata was giving him, while Hinata was pleased to hear that her Master was satisfied with her actions.

"I live to serve you, Hokage-sama." Hinata then said in a loving and submissive tone, before returning to pleasure her Master as she wrapped her massive breasts around Naruto's cock and slid them up and down, increasing the pleasure of her love.

"Hinata-chan, you are amazing, believe it...!" Naruto groaned as Hinata continued, not only moving her breasts up and down the shaft of the Jinchuuriki, but also licking around the tip as it rose to her face.

And though Naruto was the one being pleasured, Hinata felt great arousal, getting pleasure from satisfying the needs of her love and from being able to satisfy her sexual desire to make love with him in the Hokage's office.

For another fifteen minutes, Hinata remained on her knees, between Naruto's legs, her breasts continuing to move up and down his member, licking the tip as it came into view, but from the pleasure she was giving him, Naruto began to groan, feeling his climax approaching.

"Hinata-chan, I'm gonna... gonna come...!" Naruto groaned out, which only encouraged Hinata to increase her actions, wanting her love to experience all the pleasure she could give to him.

And after several more minutes, Naruto was unable to contain himself and groaned loudly as he had his orgasm, cumming all over Hinata's face, chest, even getting some in her hair, not that she minded, so long as her Master was pleased with her was all that mattered.

Removing Naruto's cock from her breasts, Hinata looked up at Naruto with loving eyes and asked. "How do you feel now, Hokage-sama?"

"Much better. Thank you, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, one Hinata reflected.

"I am glad to hear that, my Master. I live to serve you." Hinata said, before cleaning herself, wiping Naruto's load off of her body and licking her fingers clean.

"It seems you have shown your loyalties." Naruto commented, getting into his role, wanting Hinata to enjoy her fantasy as he then grabbed Hinata and positioned her so she was bent over the desk.

"I think it is time I rewarded you properly." The blond then whispered in Hinata's ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, not only from her Master's words, but also at the feel of Naruto's cock rubbing against her pussy.

"Oh, Master. Please take me. Give me pleasure only you can, my beloved Hokage-sama." Hinata moaned out, desiring Naruto more than ever.

And giving Hinata exactly what she wanted, Naruto pushed his hips forward, causing Hinata to cry out and arch her back as she felt the blond's manhood push deeply inside of her womanhood.

"Naruto-sama! Oh, Naruto-sama!" Hinata moaned loudly, feeling great surges of pleasure as Naruto moved his cock in and out of the Hyuga's pussy, causing Naruto to groan at the tightness of Hinata's snatch as it squeezed around his member.

"I know... I know how you feel..." Naruto groaned, continuing to make love to Hinata, before moving his right hand down to her head, placed it on her cheek and turned her head, where the Uzumaki then moved down and claimed Hinata's lips in a loving kiss.

"I want to you to know just how much you mean to me..." Naruto then said after breaking from the kiss, staring deeply in Hinata's eyes as he went on to say. "I love you, Hinata."

"And I love you... I love you so much, my Master..." Hinata moaned in reply, his words warmed her heart, while his cock remained inside of her.

But focusing back on their time together, Hinata turned her head back and began to moan and cry out as Naruto placed his hands back on her hips, continuing to thrust hard, in and out of her vagina, filling both with pleasure as they made love for nearly an hour.

However, after several more thrusts, Naruto groaned as he felt Hinata's pussy tighten further around his member, feeling his release, while Hinata moaned loudly as she could feel she too was going to climax.

"Hokage-sama, I cannot hold it... I... I'm going to come...!" Hinata moaned loudly, causing Naruto to nod and groan in reply. "Same here, Hinata-chan... I'm cumming...!"

After several more thrusts, Naruto and Hinata were unable to contain their pleasure as they both had their orgasms, Naruto releasing his cum into Hinata's waiting womb, while Hinata cried out in pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Naruto's member, leaving her resting on the desk with a satisfied smile on her face.

Not only had she shared another wonderful time of lovemaking with her Master, but Hinata continued to smile at Naruto for him fulfilling one of her sexual fantasies, making her feel lucky to have him as her Master.

While Hinata remained on the desk, panting as she tried to catch her breath and regain her energy, Naruto still had plenty of stamina remaining, to which he removed his member from Hinata's folds, took a seat in the Hokage's chair and positioned Hinata so she was resting in his lap.

Looking at Hinata with a warm smile, Naruto remained in his role and said. "You were wonderful, Hinata-chan. You have indeed shown your Hokage that you are deserving to be by his side, to serve him."

"And I promise to treat you and my other loyal Kunoichi with the satisfaction you all deserve." The Jinchuuriki then said, wanting to make sure all his slaves in the office knew they were appreciated.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. We will do all we can to make sure you are happy with our services." Hinata replied, before she wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed him deeply, a kiss that the blond gladly returned.

But as much as Naruto and Hinata were enjoying the feel of their love, both broke from the kiss when they heard moaning, causing Naruto to look over, where he and Hinata saw Anko, who was standing at the doorway, licking her lips as she played with her breasts with her left hand, while she clenched a folder in her right, her eyes staring lustfully at the two.

"Did my little pet like the show?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek and helped her off of his lap, zipping his pants up as he stood, while Hinata grabbed her jacket, placed it around her naked form and moved aside, allowing her Master and Anko space to speak freely.

But turning around, Hinata smiled at Naruto, before saying. "Thank you for caring so much about us, Hokage-sama."

"Always." Naruto replied with a smile, before he walked up to Anko, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing the Jonin deeply on the lips and causing Anko to moan as she felt her body melt against her Master's.

But remembering why she was looking for her Master, Anko reluctantly broke the kiss, handing Naruto the file in her hand as she said. "I thought this might interest you."

"It's actually good that you are here. I was hoping to speak with Lady Tsunade about having you talk with her, though it seems you already beat me to it." Anko then commented with a slyness in her voice, remembering seeing the blonde and Shizune sometime ago, both had dazed and satisfied smiles on their faces and now Anko knew why.

From her words, Naruto then opened the folder, while Hinata curiously looked over his shoulder at the content, looking even more confused when she saw her Master's eyes widened before he exclaimed. "She's still alive!?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama. After recovering her body for examination, we found that she managed to survive, though barely. It was only two weeks ago that she awoke, so we decided to question her on what she knew about Orochimaru or Sasuke's whereabouts. However, she has remained as stubborn ever through all out interrogation techniques. And as time went on, we realized whatever information she had was no longer relevant, so we just kept her in a cell and have kept her under close surveillance." Anko replied with a bow.

"Master, who is she?" Hinata asked curiously as she bent down and looked at the photo that came with the file.

Naruto just smiled as he closed the file and turned to Hinata, giving her a quick kiss that caused her to moan as she melted into it.

"I'll tell you later. Get dressed and go about your day, come on over later." Naruto told her, getting an obedient nod from the violet haired Hyuga as she walked past him to get the rest of her clothing, only to stop for a second as she let out a deep moan when she felt her Master's hand spank her ass cheek lightly.

And after taking a moment, Naruto tore his eyes from Hinata's near naked body as he turned to Anko and handed the file back to her as he commanded. "Take me to her."

"Of course, Naruto-sama. Right this way." Anko replied as she turned and walked out of the Hokage's office with Naruto right behind her.

-Several minutes later-

After leaving the Hokage's office and following Anko, the purple haired Jonin lead her Master to the ANBU holding cells beneath the tower, finding that behind bars was a familiar red haired Kunoichi Naruto remembered all too well, wearing the standard gray outfit most prisoners wore, while his mind was divided to see the Kunoichi standing, while also thinking how she had physically changed.

The former member of the Sound Four, Tayuya, had changed much since Naruto last saw her.

While her red hair had grown, now reaching her lower back, her prison garbs showed off her tone body, as well as a large pair of C-cup sized breasts that could rival Sakura's or Tenten's.

Sadly for Naruto, the moment of enjoying the redhead's body ended as she turned to see that she had visitors, glaring at seeing who had come to see her after all this time.

"Lucky me, first they leave me here alone for who knows how long, and now they send a shithead like you to try and get something out of me? Get real." Tayuya said in anger as she crossed her arms around her chest, unknowingly causing her breasts to pop out a little, which Naruto silently took note of.

Though his right eyebrow twitched, Naruto ignored her comment as he began to speak.

"It's been three years, Tayuya, Orochimaru is gone, Sasuke killed him." The blond informed, which caused Tayuya's eyes to widen for a second as she stepped back, before she gained an angry look and yelled. "You're just trying to trick me! As if I'd believe Leaf scum like you."

"Believe what you want. What matters right now is you." Naruto then said, causing Tayuya to look at the Uzumaki with a puzzled look.

"What do you want with me, dumbass?" Tayuya questioned, before saying. "If Orochimaru really is dead, than anything I do say is worthless."

"I don't want any information, what I want is to give you a choice." Naruto replied a little annoyed, his eye twitching slightly at the never insulting name she gave him, before he continued. "Orochimaru is gone, there is nothing left for you back with the Sound Village. But if you're willing, there can be opportunities here for you in the Leaf. Just..."

"Save it, you little shit." Tayuya cut in, her tone remaining aggressive and distant as ever.

"Did you really think a stupid fucker like you could convince me to defect to this shithole?" Tayuya asked, before she stated. "I would rather die than be one of you."

"That can be arranged." Anko commented, seeing Tayuya's refusal, as well as feeling great anger at the redhead for insulting her Master, causing her to step forward as she drew a Kunai, but stopped when Naruto held his arm out, keeping Anko back.

Getting fed up, Naruto decided to go with plan B, forming familiar hand signs as he put more chakra into it, focusing on Tayuya as he said. "Surebu Jutsu!"

"What the fuck are you...!?" Tayuya started to yell, trying to get defensive of whatever Jutsu was about to be cast on her, before she stopped, her eyes drooping as she became light headed and dazed, her arms limp at her sides as she swayed in place.

"What... what did...?" The redhead tried to say, but found it hard to form words.

"Tayuya, listen to me." Naruto said with a stern voice, while Tayuya leaned slightly forward, her attention focused on Naruto and whatever he had to say.

Naruto took a sec to mental smirk at seeing Tayuya's new state, as well as what had just occurred.

With the Surebu Jutsu, when more Chakra was applied, it leaves the target open to suggestions, and allowed the user to alter the targets mind in ways the standard version could not, and thanks to the Chakra of the Kyuubi, Naruto could easily perform such a technique, though he could only achieve such a result upon two-three Shinobi before his body would need to rest.

And seeing Tayuya's mind now open for him to change, Anko unlocked the cell's door and allowed her Master inside, where he approached Tayuya, staring at the now distant Kunoichi and began to speak.

"Tayuya, your old life, everything you were, is gone. You have no memory of it. Your training as a Kunoichi, serving Orochimaru, your hatred, gone." Naruto started off, smiling as he say Tayuya's eyes glaze over and a blank look adorn her face.

All her memories, the painful life she lead; serving as a slave for Orochimaru before fighting for her life to become his guard, the hate and anger she felt all her life, melted away, leaving her mind completely blank.

"You are Tayuya, my loving and obedient sex slave and pet. You want nothing more than to serve and love me, to use your body to please me, and to make me happy. You want to be a good pet for me. Being in my presence is enough to make you aroused." Naruto instructed, while Tayuya mindlessly nodded her head with each sentence, her blank mind absorbing what the Jinchuuriki had said, altering her mind in the process.

"You don't like fighting, you love being submissive and obedient. You love to act like a kitty for me, purring when you feel happy or delighted. And while you are completely devoted to me, hopelessly in love with me, you find other women attractive, especially those who are and will be my slaves." Naruto continued, smirking as Tayuya mindlessly took in his words without any argument.

With the commands set in Tayuya's head, Naruto felt satisfied as he smirked, snapping his fingers and breaking the trance, causing Tayuya to blink her eyes a few times, her mind becoming clear as her eyes returned to normal, as she looked around with confusion.

'What was I doing? Why am I here? I know I was talking with...' Tayuya started to think, before her eyes widened as she looked forward at Naruto, a look of love, lust, and worship appearing on her face.

"Master!" The redhead exclaimed happily, before she fell to her hands and knees and gently and lovingly began to kiss his sandal covered feet, loving every second of it, before rubbing her head against his leg affectionately, purring lightly.

She knew she was his slave, his pet.

She wanted to serve and please her Master anyway she could, sighing as she felt his wonderful and strong hand caress her head, making her feel wet with desire.

Naruto smiled at seeing the redhead go from being defiant and negative towards him one moment, to being completely submissive the next.

He then looked over and Anko and instructed. "Get her cleaned up and bring her back to my place."

"And change the records. Make up a report that claims she suffered a head trauma that has altered her way of thinking." Naruto then added, causing Anko to smile and nod in reply.

"Right away Naruto-sama." Anko replied with a smile, watching as he Master left, before turning her attention to Tayuya, who smiled at the purple haired Jonin, as she took Tayuya's hand and began to escort her out of her cell.

"You are with Master too?" Tayuya asked in a curious tone, her words and tone continuing to make Anko smile, before she said in reply. "That's right. I am one of Naruto-sama's slaves."

"And he instructed me to clean you up." Anko went on to say as she lead Tayuya to a set of showers, where the purple haired Jonin then asked. "We want to look nice for our Master, don't we?"

"Whatever makes Naruto-sama happy." Tayuya replied, continuing to remain in her cheerful mood, making Anko smile, both at her new attitude and watching as the brainwashed Kunoichi slipped off her prison uniform, showing off her naked form to Anko.

"Good girl." Anko said, surprising Tayuya a little as she watched Anko strip, before the redhead felt her pussy getting wet at seeing Anko's naked form.

And Tayuya's arousal increased as Anko approached the redhead, claimed her lips in a heated kiss, making her moan in Anko's mouth.

Breaking from the kiss, Anko turned the taps, and after letting the water heat up, both stepped underneath, letting out content sighs as the water made contact with their skin, before Tayuya moaned again as she felt Anko's arms wrap around her, moving around her body with a bar of soap, while her lips made contact with her neck and began to kiss around it, causing Tayuya to moan in pleasure.

"That's good... feels wonderful..." Tayuya moaned, enjoying the pleasure Anko was giving her, which increased as Anko guided her right hand down the red haired Kunoichi's body, to her snatch and began to rub and massage it.

"If you think this is good, just wait until Naruto-sama has you." Anko replied with an enticing tone in Tayuya's left ear, giving it a little bite, which sent a shiver of pleasure through Tayuya's body, before the brainwashed Kunoichi smiled at Anko and said with a tone of longing. "I cannot wait."

-Half an hour later-

Back at his apartment, Naruto smiled as he laid down on his bed, bare naked, loving the sight before him, consisting of Tayuya, who stood in front of the bed with a lustful smile on her face.

The redhead now wore an erotic ensemble, with a black, silk bra that barely contained her large C-cup sized breasts, along with a matching thong that showed off her tight ass cheeks.

Black silk leggings went up to her thighs, while a black silk collar had been placed around her neck, which had a gold tag on it that bore the Uzumaki symbol, a sign of who the former Sound Kunoichi now belonged to, filling Tayuya with a sense of pride that she had such a purpose in her life, one she was determined to see though and make sure she put all her effort in pleasing her Master and those that had already joined him in his bed.

As Tayuya remained before Naruto, she caressed the top on her breasts with her hands, eagerly awaiting the commands of the Uzumaki.

Naruto took a moment to admire her in her new outfit, knowing that thanks to his brainwashing, she would only wear this or similar outfits from now on, remaining in his apartment as his slave, sex toy, pet, and maid as she served him.

Smelling her arousal, Naruto smirked, outstretching his hand as he commanded. "Pleasure me, my Pet."

"Right away, Master." Tayuya replied with eagerness and lust as she slowly made her was to the bed, swaying her hips as she then crawled onto the bed, the look of longing and lust never leaving her eyes as she joined her Master and engaged him in a deep and loving kiss.

As Tayuya kissed her Master, she began to moan in his mouth, not only from the feel of Naruto returning the kiss, dominating her as his tongue pushed against hers' and entered her willing mouth, but Tayuya felt her Master's hands move over her body, rubbing her breasts and filling her with pleasure and desire.

Breaking from her Master's lips, Tayuya began to kiss around Naruto's neck and chest, encouraging the brainwashed redhead to continue her actions as she began to kiss down his chest, getting on her knees, where she stared lustfully at her the Uzumaki's cock.

"Master, you are so big." Tayuya commented, before smiling as she offered. "Allow your pet to make you feel good."

With that said, Tayuya then put her mouth around Naruto's member and began to lick and suck on it, causing Naruto to groan in pleasure at Tayuya's actions.

"Good girl... Ah… Tayuya... Ah... keep it up...!" Naruto groaned, to which Tayuya happily complied as she began to bob her head up and down Naruto' shaft, causing his pleasure to increase.

"That's it, Tayuya... that's it... You are a good girl... Believe it...!" Naruto then let out, placing his hands firmly on the back of his pet's head, forcing her to take all his cock into her mouth as she continued to suck him off.

Glad to know she was making her Master happy, Tayuya continued to pleasure the Jinchuuriki, adding to his pleasure as she moved her right hand to his balls and massaged them.

However, after a few more minutes, Naruto was unable to hold back the pleasure he felt as he then let out a groan of pleasure and came, releasing his cum into Tayuya's waiting mouth.

Removing his hands off her head, Tayuya kept her lips around the blond's member, licking it clean, while savoring the taste of her Master, becoming addicted to the taste of Naruto's member and his seed, before moving back and looking at the Uzumaki with a loving smile where she then asked. "Did I make you feel good, Naruto-sama?"

"You did." Naruto replied, which filled Tayuya with joy, before the redhead felt a great surge of arousal when Naruto then grabbed her, relieved her of all but her collar and pulled her down onto the bed, before he climbed on top of her, staring at her with desire.

"And now it is time I 'rewarded' you, my Pet." Naruto then said, placing his hands on Tayuya's thighs before he began to kiss and suck on her neck, working his way down her body and causing her to moan at the pleasure.

"Oh Master..." Tayuya moaned, feeling great amounts of pleasure as her Master continued his actions, which increased as Naruto moved his head to Tayuya's chest and began to suck and kiss around her left breast, while his left hand moved around and massaged the right.

"Master, you are making me feel so good... You are making me feel so hot... You are amazing...!" The brainwashed Kunoichi then let out as Naruto continued to pleasure his new slave, switching his actions on her breasts for a few minutes, before the Jinchuuriki kissed down her stomach and reached her pussy.

Spreading her legs, Tayuya threw her head back and cried loudly as she felt her Master's tongue plunge into her pussy.

"So good... Ah... Oh, Master, it's so good...!" She moaned out, loving the feel of her Master's tongue licking her folds, knowing that so long as she was a good girl and continued to obey Naruto, then he would continue to make her feel just as good.

And after thirty minutes of licking her pussy, Tayuya screamed out her Master's name in ecstasy as she had her climax and came all over his face.

With her orgasm over, Naruto then went up and passionately kissed Tayuya, allowing her to taste herself on her Master's lips, before he put his hands back on her hips and lined up his cock with her wet pussy.

"Now for the best part. Are you ready, my Pet?" Naruto said to Tayuya, who moaned and whimpered a little at the feel of Naruto's member rubbing against her snatch.

"Please Master, take me, ravage me, make me yours'!" Tayuya cried out, wanting to feel her Master inside her, before she got exactly what she desired as Naruto then plunged his cock into Tayuya's waiting folds, causing him to groan in pleasure at her tightness, while Tayuya screamed in pleasure at being filled by her Master.

"Master... Oh, Master, it feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!" Tayuya moaned in pleasure as she felt all of Naruto's cock start to move in and out of her womanhood, her pleasure the greatest she had ever felt.

"Tayuya... you're so wonderful... Ah... you are such a good girl...!" Naruto groaned out in a pleasure filled reply as he continued to make love to her, thrusting back and forth inside of the red haired Kunoichi, feeling the wetness of Tayuya's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, as if her body was begging for him to stay inside of her.

Another forty minutes passed as Naruto and Tayuya continued to make love, Tayuya's moans soon turned to pure erotic screams of pleasure, while Naruto groans turned louder as he continued to pleasure his pet.

But after several more thrusts, both of them could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Tayuya, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!" Naruto then groaned in warning.

"Yes... Ah... yes, Master... Me too...!" Tayuya replied in sexual excitement, feeling her peak.

And with one huge erotic scream, Tayuya had her orgasm and released her cum all over Naruto's member, which sent him over the edge and caused the Jinchuuriki to groan out loudly as he came, filling Tayuya with his seed.

With their lovemaking over, Tayuya collapsed on her back, smiling up at her Master, who still had energy to spare as he hovered over the redhead's satisfied form.

"Oh, Master, you were amazing..." Tayuya then said, while Naruto then removed his cock from her pussy, lay beside her and allowed the brainwashed Kunocihi to rest on his chest.

"So were you, my Pet." Naruto said in reply as held Tayuya close to his chest and kissed her, while thinking as to who would be next to join him, for seeing how happy and submissive he had made Tayuya, Naruto wondered which other Kunoichi outside of the Leaf he could make just as happy as his loving slaves.


	9. Ayame and Karin's Turns

Several days had passed since Naruto had turned Tayuya into his pet, wiping her old memories and personality clean and replacing it with the loving and devoted slave she had become.

And while the redhead was a tiny bit curious as to who she was, being with her Master made her forget such thoughts and not want to remember, to her, all that mattered was making Naruto happy, as well as getting better acquainted with the rest of her Master's slaves.

As for Naruto, the blond was slowly getting himself prepared to join Tsunade in the next few days as they would make their way to the Land of Iron for the Kage Summit, an event that Naruto hoped would be enlightening.

Currently, as the sun peered through his window screen, Naruto slowly regained his consciousness from deep sleep, only to find that he could not move his arms or legs, before looking down to see why, as Sakura was on his right and Ino on his left, both naked and sound asleep as their arms were wrapped around him and his arms around them, while Tayuya, also naked, wearing only her collar, slept on his feet, curled up like a kitty as she purred happily in her sleep.

Naruto smiled at seeing the Kunoichi looking so content, so peaceful, before he then felt Sakura stir as he looked down at her, seeing his pink haired slave open her eyes and she looked up at him lovingly, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss before saying in a sleepy voice. "Good morning, Naruto-sama. I hope you slept well."

"With you, Hinata-chan and my other ones I cherish you better believe it." Naruto replied, his words made Sakura smile, while her heart filled with warmth at her Master's continued showing of love towards her and her slave sisters.

"Have any pleasant dreams?" Naruto then asked, causing Sakura to close her eyes as she sighed, before looking at him lovingly as she told him in reply. "I dreamed that we were back in Wave, in Tazuna's house, and I spent the day acting like an annoying fangirl again. But that night, I snuck into your room so that you could punish me... it felt so good."

"Naruto-sama? Can you ever forgive me for being so foolish and not realizing just how much you mean to me?" Sakura asked, still feeling some blame for the way she acted towards the Jinchuuriki when they were still Genin.

Naruto merely smiled as his right hand caressed her back, before he said. "Sakura-chan, we were just kids back then. I love you too much to ever want to be mad at you, just as I love Hinata-chan, Tsunade-chan and all those close to my heart."

Naruto then smirked as his hand moved down and gave Sakura's ass cheek a squeeze, earning a slight yelp from her as he then added. "But if you really want me to punish you, I'm sure we can think of something."

Sakura shuttered with arousal as she looked at Naruto lustfully, but before she could speak, another familiar voice said. "We're punishing Forehead? Count me in."

Naruto then looked to see Ino smiling mischievously, her hand caressing his chest, while Tayuya had also awakened, and was now rubbing her head against Naruto's legs, purring with delight.

"Whatever Master wants, Tayuya will obey." The red haired girl then added, not too sure what her Master and the others were talking about, but pleasing him, to see Naruto smile was all that mattered to Tayuya.

Seeing the mischievous glint in Ino's eyes and Tayuya's obedience caused Naruto to chuckle, before he said. "Maybe later, for now we need to get ready for the day."

All three Kunoichi pouted in disappointment, but obeyed their Master none the less as they all got up to get ready for the day, with Sakura and Ino redressing, before leaving the apartment and heading off to the hospital for their shifts, both wondering if they could ever borrow their uniforms to give their Master a 'private physical', while Tayuya put on a corset and panties that her Master left out for her, where she got to her duties, happily cleaning her Master's bedroom and his apartment, knowing that Naruto would be back eventually to reward her.

And if not, the other females that had his scent upon him would come over and keep her 'company'.

-Several hours later-

Heading back from the Training Grounds, Naruto wiped some sweat from his forehead.

'Man, that was a workout.' He thought, before smiling as he put his arms behind his head, looked upon the Hokage Monument and thought. 'But it'll all be worth it when I finally become Hokage, not just because one of my lovers is the current one, but on my own strength.'

Making his way through the village, Naruto soon found himself at one of his most favorite locations, Ichiraku Ramen, but more so, the Uzumaki was glad to see the familiar female who had served him for many years.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun. She said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Hey Ayame-chan! Is the old man in today?" Naruto asked, smirking as Ayame shook her head.

"No, my father is out today." the brunette replied, before her smile turned more flirtatious as she then added. "It's just you and me today, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled at Ayame's change in demeanor, having used the Surebu Jutsu on the young waitress several days ago, and whenever Naruto would show up when Ayame's father wasn't working, she would make certain that his visits were very enjoyable.

"I'll have the usual, Ayame-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he took a seat on one of the stools, while his eyes roamed the brunette's body, much to her delight.

"Anything for you, my Master. And after you're done with your meal, I have 'dessert' waiting for you in the back." Ayame replied with a flirtatious wink as she went to cook the meal for her Master, eventually returning with a fresh bowl of Miso Ramen.

After five bowls of Ramen, Naruto had his fill, sighing as he closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of the last bowl, before opening them to see that Ayame had already gone into the back, causing the blond to smirk as he placed his bowl in the sink behind the counter and walked into the back himself, his smirk growing, along with his crotch, to see Ayame, standing naked and smiling upon seeing her Master.

"Come get your dessert, Naruto-sama." Ayame purred with a seductive smile as she groped her C-cup sized breasts, causing Naruto to look over the rest of her tone, naked form.

"I think this is the best dessert I've ever had." Naruto replied as he undressed, causing Ayame to lick her lips lustfully at the strip show she was getting, before the blond approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss that she gladly returned.

Feeling more aroused as she felt her Master's member rub against her folds, Ayame moaned lustfully, breaking the kiss as she slid down to her knees, her eyes shimmering with delight as she looked at Naruto's cock.

"Now it's time for my treat." Ayame purred, taking hold of Naruto's member, before moving her head forward, taking the Uzumaki's manhood in her mouth, licking around it as she moved her head back and forth, causing Naruto to groan from the pleasure he felt.

"Good girl, Ayame-chan... good girl..." Naruto groaned, placing his hands behind the brunette's head as he helped guide her along his cock, not only making Ayame mentally smile at knowing she was pleasing Naruto, but she was also getting a little turned on from being in such a submissive role for her Master.

For several more minutes Ayame continued her actions, enjoying the combination of her Master's groans as well as the taste of his cock and his pre-cum, filling her with further desire for Naruto as she moved her left hand down, in between her legs and began to pleasure herself, making sure to keep focus on her Master's pleasure as well.

But wanting more out of Ayame, and, having not cum yet due to his stamina, Naruto groaned out. "Ok Ayame-chan... go lean against the wall... so that we can both enjoy this..."

From Naruto's command, Ayame took her mouth off of Naruto's member, smiled at him with a look of desire, before she happily obeyed, turning around to face the wall, where she placed her hands upon it, while pushing out her ass and pussy.

"I am ready for you, my beloved Naruto-sama." The brunette said with longing, eagerly awaiting for the jinchuuriki to get into position himself and make love to her.

"As if I would refuse someone as beautiful as you, Ayame-chan." Naruto replied with a smirk, before moving behind the brunette as his hands gripped her ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze that caused Ayame to moan loudly and lustfully.

"Naruto-sama, don't tease me..." Ayame moaned. "Take me, make love to me. Make me feel the way only you can."

Naruto responded to her moans as he then moved his hands to her hips, before, slowly and deliberately, pushing his cock into her wet folds, making Ayame scream in pleasure as her Master began to fill her.

"Oh, Naruto-sama!" Ayame gasped at the feel of him inside of her, which increased as Naruto started to thrust back and forth inside of Ayame, filling her with great amounts of pleasure.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama...!" Ayame kept crying out, her mind going blank as she was consumed by the pleasure she was receiving, while Naruto let out several groans from the feel of her pussy clamping around his manhood.

As Naruto continued making love to Ayame, remembering that the brunette wasn't a Kunoichi, he made sure not to go too fast, but also made sure she was enjoying the pleasure they were sharing.

"How do you... how do you feel, Ayame...?" Naruto asked through his groans, while his right hand moved up and gently massaged the brunette's right breast, adding to her pleasure.

"I... I feel so good... Oh, Naruto-sama, I love it... I love you...!" Ayame moaned in reply, loving the pleasure and her Master.

"And I love you..." Naruto replied, moving himself down and kissed the back of Ayame's neck, making her moan at the sensation, before the Uzumaki sped up his thrusts a little and continued making love to her.

For another few minutes, Ayame felt nothing but pleasure as Naruto continued his actions, a great part of her wishing she could last longer, but she could feel her climax approaching.

"Naruto-sama, I cannot... I cannot hold it... I... I'm..." Ayame could only say, before she cried out in pure ecstasy as she reached her climax, causing her arms to give out as the afterglow of her orgasm faded, where Naruto gently lowered the brunette to the ground, allowing her to rest on her stomach.

"Oh, Master... you were wonderful.." Ayame said in a satisfied tone, looking over her shoulder and smiling at the blond, who smiled back at her as he began to redress.

"Rest now, Ayame-chan. I'll see you later." Naruto then said as he leaned in and gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek, before leaving the shop, making certain to turn the open sign to closed so that no one would disturb Ayame, while she slept peacefully, smiling as her mind replayed the pleasure she just received over and over again.

-With Naruto, several minutes later-

Walking back to his apartment, Naruto sighed to himself.

While he enjoyed the sex he had with Ayame, the blond was not quite satisfied, but knew that he had a special surprise for him at home.

"Sakura and Ino should be off their shifts by now, and Hinata and Tenten should be coming over as well. With them and Tayuya, tonight's going to be entertaining." Naruto said to himself as he thought about his five beautiful slaves.

However, the blond was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar purple haired ANBU appeared before him, her voice laced with worry as she spoke.

"Forgive the intrusion Master, but Lady Hinata sent me, there is an incident at your apartment." Yugao informed, her words concerning Naruto as he quickly made his way to the apartment, worried that something had happened, like someone had found out about the Surebu Jutsu and what he had been doing with it.

Once he arrived, Naruto quickly opened the door, looking to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten with determined looks on their faces as they turned to him, while Tayuya was behind them looking worried, wondering what was wrong.

But what confused Naruto the most was the unconscious girl that was tied to a chair in front of them.

Curious as to who she was, Naruto examined the unconscious Kunoichi, looking over her body to find she didn't have a headband or any verification she was with the Leaf or another village, while thinking to himself the unknown woman was very attractive, namely from her red hair and appealing figure, as well as the glasses that framed her eyes.

"We caught her sneaking around the hospital Naruto-sama, trying to look at our records." Sakura said as she eyed the unconscious girl with anger.

And before Naruto could ask why they had brought her here Ino added. "I looked into her mind. It seems Sasuke sent her."

That was the only answer the Uzumaki needed as he glared slightly at the unconcious girl, before signalling his slaves to move out of the way as he performed a familiar hand sign, though did not apply the same amount of Chakra to it, as he whispered. "Surebu Jutsu."

The next moment, the red haired Kunoichi awoke with a start, looking around with confusion, turning to anger at finding herself tied up, while Naruto got a good look at her red coloured eyes.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry!" She yelled, struggling against the restraints, but was ignored as Naruto stood before her.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Karin Uzumaki!" The redhead yelled, before her eyes widened in confusion and shock, not understanding why she gave that information so willingly, while everyone else, minus Tayuya, was surprised to see another Uzumaki.

But focusing on the task at hand, the blonde Uzumaki then asked. "Why did Sasuke send you here?"

"He had heard about Konoha almost being destroyed and thought it the perfect chance to send me in, to check on the medical records and see how many casualties there were, determining if it was a good time for him to attack." Karin immediately said, freaking out as she found that she could not stop herself from talking, nor liking that idea that she was essentially betraying Sasuke.

Naruto's face, along with Sakura and Ino's, turned to rage, while the other three girls were shocked, before their Master asked their prisoner through gritted teeth. "Why...Why does he want to attack Konoha, his home?!"

From there Karin could not stop herself as she explained to her captives what they had learned from the masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha, about how the village elders had ordered Itachi to massacre his Clan, but couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother.

And because of what the elders had done, Sasuke now blamed the entire Leaf Village, not just the elders, for the deaths of his family, essentially joining the Akatsuki to avenge Itachi and his Clan.

Naruto continued to listen to Karin speak, knowing that she had no choice but to answer him, for even with a little bit of Chakra, the Surebu Jutsu forced the victim to still follow the users command, even if their mind was against it.

While he did not like the path Sasuke had now taken, Naruto knew he would have to soon deal with his former teammate, while Sakura and Ino felt rage, not only at Sasuke, but at the idea that they use to be so into the raven haired traitor, while Tenten and Hinata only felt anger at him, at how he wanted to attack Konoha and knew that joining the Akatsuki, there was a chance he would attack their Master for the Nine-Tails.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I stop talking!?" Karin then questioned, trying to break her restraints so that she could try and escape, and hopefully earn Sasuke's forgiveness.

But not willing to answer the girl and knowing not to let her free, Naruto instead had a better idea, one that would do nicely for the girl, as well as make her more useful to him, to which the Jinchuuriki then formed the hand signs for the Surebu Jutsu again, no longer needing to say the Jutsu's name, now that Karin was under its effects, before pushing as much Chakra into it as he had used on Tayuya.

"What are you...?" Karin started to yell, before feeling light headed as her mind became clouded, her eyes dulled and gazed over, as her body became limp in her chair.

"What did...?" The redhead then tried to say, but was soon cut off as Naruto began to speak.

"Karin, listen to me, you must listen to me and believe what I say. You never were a Sound ninja, you were in reality, a Leaf Kunoichi, spying on Sasuke for me, your Master, Naruto Uzumaki. I am everything to you. You love to serve me, please me. Even when spying on Sasuke, you only ever thought about me and about the day you could return to serving me." Naruto told Karin, causing her to slowly nod in reply, her mind accepting the instructions as her memories faded, replaced with ones that revolved around Naruto and the joy she got serving him.

"You came back to Konoha to finally return from your mission. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan brought you here so that your cover wasn't blown until you could be debriefed." Naruto then said, continuing to alter Karin's mind, while Sakura smiled, both at seeing another Sound Kunoichi on their side, as well as wanting her chance of 'debriefing' her Master.

"Now you are ready to return to your true life, serving me and rejoining Sakura and Ino in the Medical Corp." Naruto continued, thinking of how he'll have Tsunade and Shizune sneak Karin into the system so that even the elders would not question where she came from, while Tenten walked over and began to untie Karin, who remained seated as she focused her attention on the man that would soon be her Master.

With that said, Naruto snapped his fingers, causing Karin to blink her eyes a few times as her mind began to rewrite and accept the instructions of the blond, before Karin looked up at Naruto, making her quickly get from her seat and kneel before his feet, showing complete loyalty, while feeling her body heat up and being so close to the love of her life.

"Naruto-sama, I have returned from my mission with much information regarding Sasuke Uchiha and his allies." Karin then said, her tone remaining calm and professional, while inside she desired for her Master to make love to her, not caring there were other Kunoichi in the room.

As she remained at his feet, Karin's desires were getting the better of her, her thoughts turning erotic. 'Oh Naruto-sama, he's so hot, so sexy, please make love to me, Master, show me the pleasure I've longed for.'

Karin felt herself get even more aroused when Naruto gently put his hand under her chin, gently pulling her to her feet as she stared deeply into his blue eyes, which she found entrancing, before the Jinchuuriki gently caressed her cheek, causing Karin to sigh as she moved her head closer to him, while the other Kunoichi looked on, with smiles, knowing what was going to happen.

"Tayuya's body feels tingly." The other red haired girl then said, looking at the others that had mated with her Master. "Just like when Master or other mates of Master kiss me or touch me in certain areas."

"I know what you mean, girlfriend." Ino said as she stifled a moan, thinking about her and Naruto, both naked in his bed, him on top of her, kissing her, while his fingers teased her as they rubbed around her womanhood.

But turning her attention back to Naruto, Ino smiled, knowing that with his stamina, she would get to enjoy the pleasures of her Master.

"Welcome back, Karin-chan." Naruto then said as he brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss, one Karin gladly and eagerly returned as she brought her arms around his neck, moaning as she felt his hands them move down her body.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto looked into Karin's eyes, which were filled with love, lust, and devotion, as he then said. "Let's go into the bedroom, my sexy spy. I think you deserve your... 'reward' for such a long mission."

"Oh thank you, Master!" Karin said happily, though got slightly confused when Naruto then looked at two of the other Kunoichi.

"Sakura, Tayuya, please join us." The Jinchuuriki commanded, making Sakura and Tayuya smile.

"Yes Naruto-sama." The two said happily as they walked up to Karin, taking her hands into theirs' as they led her into the bedroom, before Naruto performed several familiar hand signs, summoning three Shadow Clones that smiled at Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, causing the three to smile lustfully as the Shadow Clones stripped off their clothing and them approached, while the real Naruto headed into the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Sakura and Tayuya lay Karin on the bed, her arousal increasing, before turning to some confusion as Sakura climbed on top of her, reached up and removed her glasses, placing them on the nightstand, before turning back and giving the redhead a kiss on the lips, shocking her in the process.

"Sakura, what are you...?" Karin started to ask, before Sakura placed her finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Don't talk, just let Tayuya and I help you feel good, so that you're ready to please Naruto-sama." The pink haired Kunoichi said, before moving her right hand up as she gently massaged Karin's left breast, which she could tell was a large C-cup, through her top, causing Karin to moan slightly.

"Tayuya wants to help make Karin ready for Master." The other redhead added as she also climbed onto the bed, before using her left hand to gently caress Karin's womanhood through her back shorts, adding to the newly brainwashed Kunoichi's pleasure.

At first, Karin felt a little reluctant, but as Sakura and Tayuya continued their actions, with Sakura removing her top, followed by relieving Tayuya of her corset, revealing their bare naked chests to the red haired Kunoichi, Karin began to feel herself getting more and more aroused, causing her to act on her feelings as she wrapped an arm around Sakura and Tayuya, bringing both into a passionate three-way kiss, making Sakura and Tayuya moan in Karin's mouth, while Naruto watched on with a smirk, glad to see Karin getting along with her fellow Kunoichi.

Though having seen enough, Naruto joined the Kunoichi on the bed, causing Sakura and Tayuya to back away, giving their Master and new slave sister some room.

"You are quite beautiful, Karin-chan. I can't believe Sasuke didn't try anything with you." Naruto commented, his words made Karin blush and smile.

"I don't care about him, you are the only man who matters to me, my Master. I only mind what you think." Karin replied in a tone of loyalty and love.

"Well I think you are very sexy, Karin-chan." Naruto said, his tone turning seductive, before the Jinchuuriki removed his jacket and his mesh shirt, causing Karin to blush deeper at seeing her Master's well-developed body, while Sakura and Tayuya looked at him with longing eyes.

"And I would like to get even closer to you." He then told the red haired Kunoichi in an enticing tone, giving her no time to react as he claimed her lips in a deep and heated kiss, causing Karin to close her eyes as she moaned in her Master's mouth.

As the pair continued their kiss, Karin moaning as she felt and allowed Naruto's tongue enter her mouth, Karin's moans increased, as did her pleasure, when she felt the blond lower her onto her back, before moving his right hand up her shirt and began to rub around her breasts.

"Oh, Naruto-sama..." Karin moaned, parting from her Master's lips and looked at him with nothing but love and desire, acting on her feelings as she brought her left hand to her zipper and was about to pull down, only to stop when Naruto placed his hand on hers' and looked at her with a sly smile.

"How about a little show for me, my sexy spy?" Naruto suggested, causing Karin to smile seductively as her Master got off of her, allowing her to stand, while Naruto sat down on the bed with Sakura and Tayuya on either side of him, watching and waiting to see Karin's beauty.

Karin then closed her eyes as she began to sway her hips in a seductive manner, while her left hand reached up and pulled the zipper of her top down, allowing Naruto to see the black coloured bra underneath, holding her breasts comfortable, as the vest top slid off her arms and torso, pooling on the ground around the redhead.

"So?" Karin began to ask, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor as she revealed her bare breasts to Naruto, Sakura and Tayuya, continuing to speak as she placed her hands behind the back of her head, jutting her chest out. "What do you think?"

"Very nice." Naruto responded with a smirk, causing Karin to blush as she then reached down and pulled her black shorts down, revealing a matching thong, which Naruto noticed a damp spot on it, as the red head kicked them off to the side.

The red haired Kunoichi then turned around and bent over, allowing Naruto, Sakura and Tayuya to see her tight ass as she pulled the thong down, before turning back around, revealing her pussy, which had a small patch of red hair above it, smiling seductively as her hands went back to massaging her breasts.

"Do you like what you see? Does my body please you, Naruto-sama?" Karin asked, her voice laced with desire and worry, a part of her wondering if she would not fully be to her Master's liking.

However, her worries faded when she noticed both the smile on Naruto's face, as well as the bulge in his pants.

"That's a 'yes' if I ever saw one." Sakura commented, which made Tayuya nod in agreement, before she and Sakura each took a hold of Naruto's pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers, leaving Karin in a stupor to see her Master naked, as well as seeing his eight-inch member.

"So big..." Karin let out, her voice a mix of shock and lust, as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled between the blond Jinchuuriki's legs, her eyes leveled with his erection, which she then moved her mouth over it, taking as many inches of her Master as she could as she began to give him a blowjob.

Moving her head up and down the blond's length, Karin, while focusing on giving her Master pleasure, found she was getting further aroused from a combination of making the Jinchuuriki feel good, as well as the rush of pleasure she got as she continued to allow her Master's cock enter and fill her mouth.

"Good girl, Karin... Keep going..." Naruto groaned out, placing his right hand behind her head as Karin continued to pleasure him, while Sakura and Tayuya were getting more turned on by the second at watching the red haired Kunoichi pleasure their Master.

"Sakura... Tayuya..." Naruto then let out, getting their attention.

"I want you both to please Karin... Make her feel as good as she is making me feel..." Naruto commanded, which caused Sakura and Tayuya to happily nod in reply as they obeyed their Master's words, stripping off what clothing was left on them, before getting behind Karin, getting close to one another and started to lick and suck around Karin's pussy.

The sudden feel of Sakura and Tayuya's tongues upon her pussy caused Karin to moan around Naruto's member, finding the erotic actions of the Kunoichi quite pleasurable, though she remained focused on her Master, making sure not to dabble or lose sight of her task to make her Master happy.

While Sakura and Tayuya continued their actions, lapping at Karin's pussy and licking up her sexual fluids, Karin continued her actions upon Naruto's member, continuing to move her mouth up and down his length for several more minutes, before tasting the pre-cum of her Master, telling her that he was close to his limit.

"Karin, gonna... gonna cum...!" Naruto groaned in warning, causing Karin to quicken her pace, eager to taste her Master's cum, before getting her wish as the blond let out a loud groan, releasing his seed into the redhead's waiting mouth as she happily drank it all.

The next moment, Karin removed her mouth for Naruto's cock as she let out a loud cry of pleasure, cumming as Sakura and Tayuya licked her pussy and legs clean.

After catching his breath, and seeing Karin resting on his thigh, with a blissful look on her face from the pleasure she experienced, as well as staring ahead to see her Master's member still hard, Naruto also noticed his cum running down her body, causing the Jinchuuriki to look over at Sakura and Tayuya as he said with a smirk. "Girls, please 'clean' Karin up for me."

"Right away, Naruto-sama." Sakura and Karin replied with smiles on their faces, before Sakura took hold of Karin, moving her to her back, where she and Tayuya ran their tongues over Karin's cheeks, lips and breasts, not only glad to be in service to their Master, but also enjoying the taste of his cum upon Karin's being.

And after 'cleaning' the last of Karin's body, Tayuya finishing as she flicked her tongue over Karin's nipple, she and Sakura moved aside, while Karin then spread her legs out, waiting for Naruto to make love to her, which Naruto had already noticed, and noticing Sakura and Tayuya having similar urges for him from their longing expressions, where an idea came to mind.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called, creating a cloud of smoke beside him and forming another copy of himself, who stood naked and erect, smiling at the three Kunoichi, who smiled back to see two naked Narutos in front of them.

"Think you can 'reward' Sakura and Tayuya for all they have done, while I tend to our lovely spy?" Naruto asked his Shadow Clone, who smiled back and gave the real Naruto a thumbs up.

"No problem, Boss." He replied, before looking over at Sakura and Tayuya, took charge and instructed. "Sakura, lie on your back. Tayuya, be a good pet for me and climb on top of Sakura."

"Whatever second Master says, Tayuya will obey." Tayuya replied as she got into position and moved over Sakura, both Kunoichi a little surprised at the dominant role Naruto had assigned for Tayuya, though neither complained.

And joining the duo, the Shadow Clone got behind the pair, placed his hands on Tayuya's hips, making her moan in excitement, before it turned to a cry of pleasure as the Shadow Clone pushed his manhood deep inside of her pussy.

"Oh, good... so good... Second Master is making Tayuya so happy...!" the red haired slave moaned loudly, making the Shadow Clone smile as he began to make love to his pet.

Seeing Sakura and Tayuya being taken care of, enjoying the pleasures of his Shadow Clone and their bodies pressing against one another, the real Naruto turned to Karin, who looked at him with a continued desire.

"Oh, Master. I want you so badly." Karin moaned with desire, earning a nod from the blond, deciding Karin had waited long enough as he got on the bed, on top of her and thrust his manhood into her vagina.

"Master...!" Karin let out from the pleasure that came with having Naruto inside of her, causing her to hold her Master close to her body, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as the blond continued to pleasure her.

"Master, you are so deep... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!" Karin moaned, causing Naruto to not only nod in reply, continuing his actions, but increased Karin's pleasure as he moved his head to her neck and began to kiss around it.

As Naruto continued making love to Karin, groaning at the feel of her pussy clamping around his manhood, his Shadow Clone continued making love to Sakura and Tayuya, the Kunoichi lost in their pleasure as the Shadow Clone removed his cock from Tayuya's vagina, inserting it into Sakura's, making the pink haired Kunoichi moan and grasp the bedsheets at having the familiar feel of her Master's cock inside of her.

"So good, Naruto-sama... You are amazing... Oh, yes...!" Sakura moaned erotically, earning a nod and groan from the Shadow Clone, who continued to slide his manhood in and out of Sakura's snatch, while Tayuya wanted to help in making Sakura feel good and moved her head down, to Sakura's right breast, which the red haired slave began to lick and suck upon.

Stopping for a moment, Tayuya looked at Sakura with a curious expression.

"Does Sakura like this?" She asked, causing Sakura to nod through her moans and managed to say. "Sakura likes it alot..."

For another hour, both Narutos continued to make love to the Kunoichi, filling the bedroom with the sounds of their pleasure, though both blonds could tell that Sakura, Tayuya and Karin were close to their climaxes.

Having switched between Sakura and Tayuya several times, filling both with great amounts of pleasure, the Shadow Clone groaned a little as he felt Tayuya's folds clamp around his cock.

"Master, Tayuya feels hot... I can't hold back the good feelings you put in me..." Tayuya let out in warning, her words made Naruto smile at the subtle innocence within them, as well as knowing that his pet was being satisfied.

"Then cum... cum for me...!" Naruto's copy groaned in reply, continuing to pleasure Tayuya until she was unable to hold back a loud cry, calling out for her Master as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids over the Shadow Clone's penis, as well as Sakura's thighs.

But while Tayuya was satisfied, placing his hands on her hips and carefully guiding her onto her back, the second Naruto then turned his complete attention to Sakura, inserting his member back inside of her and made love to her until the pink haired Kunoichi was unable to hold back the pleasure she had received from her Master's doppelganger and had her climax.

With Sakura and Tayuya both satisfied, smiling contently from the pleasure that the second naruto had given them, the Shadow Clone smiled at the pair, giving both a quick, though loving kiss, before fading in a puff of smoke, sending the sensations of pleasure he felt to the real Naruto, which sent him over the edge.

"Karin!" He groaned loudly, cumming deep inside of her, which caused Karin to cry out as she arched her back and head her climax.

"Naruto-sama!" She let out as she had her release, cumming all over Naruto's member and leaving her on her back, panting as the afterglow of her orgasm faded.

"That... that was amazing, Master..." Karin said with a sigh once she caught her breath, looking up at her lover with half closed eyes and a loving smile, before moaning slightly as Naruto pulled his cock out of her, smirking as he looked at her satisfied form.

"You weren't so bad yourself, my sexy spy." Naruto replied with a smirk, before his smirk then grew as the blond looked at the door and told Karin. "And the fun's just getting started."

Karin lazily turned her head towards the door, barely registering the naked forms of Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, the later two having their hairs down, as they stared lustfully at the redhead, to which the former Sound Kunoichi didn't have time to say anything as the three pounced on her, her pleasure quickly turning to moans as Hinata licked her pussy, tasting her Master's cum, while Tenten and Ino kissed and sucked on her breasts.

Naruto, meanwhile smirked at the site, seeing that Karin was now his slave, and her information would help him deal with Sasuke when the time came.

For now, Naruto just sat back and enjoyed the show, looking forward to many more to come, as well as looking forward to the events soon to follow, attending the Kage summit with Tsunade and knowing it would be a wonderful chance to not only have some time alone with just her, but also to see his lovely desert rose and looking forward to making love to her once again.


	10. The Kage Summit: Kurotsuchi

With Konoha continuing to repair itself, looking better with each day, things were slowly returning to normal for the citizens and the Shinobi.

However, as much as Tsunade didn't want to do it, she was forced to attend the Kage Summit.

While it had been a way for the five nations to keep peace in the past, the blonde believed that due to the current Kages, minus the Kazekage, it would just be several days of arguments and false promises, with no changes whatsoever.

But as bad as the summit would be, Tsunade was glad she was able to bring along two Shinobi of her choosing to act on behalf as her guards, picking Shizune out of her loyalty, medical skills and their friendship and Naruto, not only because he had become quite the Shinobi, but Tsunade knew that before the summit, she would be able to spend some time alone with the Uzumaki and 'catch up'.

As the three had arrived at their destination, being greeted by the Samurai of the Land of Iron, Tsunade and Shizune were hoping to get to their assigned quarters as to spend some time with their Master, but knew they would have to wait just a little longer and meet the other Kages beforehand.

Upon entering the fortress the summit would take place in, the trio were happy to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari waiting to greet them, with Naruto shaking hands with his old friend, while looking over at the sandy haired blonde, seeing her smile happily with a lustful look in her eyes as she looked back at him.

A moment later, the trio were met by the Mizukage and her entourage, while Naruto could not help but admire the red haired Mizukage's beauty.

The next group to arrive was from Iwagakure, the Tsuchikage and his entourage, who all looked at the Leaf nin with a look of disdain, while Naruto could not help but admire the Kunoichi with them, despite the fact that she looked ready to punch him.

Lastly to arrive was the Raikage and his escorts, who was ready to get the Summit started, but was forced to hold off on behalf of the Samurai General, since everyone had only just arrived, and needed time to rest before the Summit could begin.

-Sometime later-

Currently, as night fell and most had turned in for the evening, while Naruto was backed into a wall in one of the corridors as Temari passionately kissed him, rubbing her hands against his mesh shirt, his jacket opened for access, while her Master's hands roamed her back, giving her ass cheeks a light squeeze.

"Oh, Master, I missed you... I missed this..." Temari moaned after breaking from her Master's lips, before kissing around his neck, continuing to enjoy the feel of his embrace and being so close to the Jinchuuriki once again.

"And I missed you, Temari-chan." Naruto then said in reply as he took a moment to cup her cheek and stare at her with a loving smile, warming Temari's heart at what her Master had said, as well as hearing the honesty within his words, making her feel more aroused as she moved her hands to untie her sash, ready to have a more intimate reunion with the Uzumaki.

But before either of them could act on their desires, they heard the sounds of someone training not too far, the sounds of a feminine growl and wood being hit, causing the pair to move to the balcony, where they saw the Iwa Kunoichi Naruto from earlier training against some wooden posts like she was venting anger.

Looking at her, both saw the Iwa Kunoichi, which Naruto had to admit, he did find attractive.

She had short black hair and wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin, consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, along with a set of fishnet tights and a skirt over them.

Continuing to watch the Kunoichi, Naruto faced Temari as he asked. "Who is she?"

"That is Kurotsuchi, one of the guards of the Tsuchikage, Onoki, as well as his granddaughter." Temari replied as she stared at the Kunoichi, not caring that her kimono was still open, showing off her figure and underwear.

Naruto was intrigued by what Temari had told him, and decided it might be best if he met this girl face to face.

Turning to Temari and tying her kimono back up, much to her disappointment, Naruto caressed her cheek and said to the Suna Kunoichi. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to her, maybe even... 'Convince her' that we're not as bad as she thinks."

From Naruto's words, Temari smirked and said with a slyness in her voice. "I love the way you think, Naruto-sama."

And after a quick kiss, the pair then headed down to the training area, with the raven haired girl unaware that she was being watched, or had any idea of the fate that awaited her.

As the Iwa Kunoichi continued her training, delivering punches and kicks to a pole, when Naruto and Temari got close enough, both could hear beyond her groans, brief and aggressive comments.

"Lousy summit... Stupid old man... All our enemies in one place... It's all a waste of time..." Kurotsuchi let out between attacks.

"And what's with that Hokage bringing that pathetic minion of hers'?" She then asked, stopping for a moment as she clenched her fist and stated. "If I had the chance, I would pummel that stupid look right off his face."

"You seem to be basing everything on first looks." Said a voice behind her, causing Kurotsuchi to practically jump as she turned, surprised to not only see the Leaf Shinobi she was ranting about, who was standing a few feet behind her with a smirk on his face, but also seeing the Suna Kunoichi from earlier, who was standing off to the side with her own smirk.

Gaining her composure, Kurotsuchi drew a Kunai as she asked defensively. "And what do you want, Leaf Scum?"

From her question, Temari felt her own instincts to attack, her hand roaming up to her warfan, only to then lower it, remembering that if she attacked another Shinobi from an opposing Village, it could lead to conflicts and a possible war.

However, her main reason for her ceasefire was in compliance with her Master, knowing Kurotsuchi just needed a little time with him in order to understand the Uzumaki a little better and see the error of her ways.

Naruto, meanwhile, just smirked at the raven haired Kunoichi, before he said in a friendly voice. "You seem to have a lot of anger in you, and that won't work well for anyone at this Summit. So how about we have a friendly spar? It will allow you to vent your anger, and the Samurai won't attack us as long as we don't do anything life threatening. Temari will be the judge, since she's not aligned with either of our Villages. What do you say?"

Though Kurotsuchi didn't like the idea of fighting with a Leaf Shinobi, thinking about it, she realized it was a good excuse to attack Tsunade's minion without getting into trouble or causing any negative repercussions, causing the raven haired Kunoichi to then smirk.

"Alright then. We'll spar." Kurotsuchi then said as she her Kunai away, before suddenly charging at Naruto, trying to get in a quick shot.

However, to her surprise, Naruto managed to avoid and counter the attack, dodging Kurotsuchi's punch, before clenching his right hand and threw a right hook at her, purposely missing.

A little surprised that she failed to hit him, Kurotsuchi quickly focused, getting her head back in the fight as she went on the offensive, throwing punch after punch at the Leaf Shinobi, who dodged each attack, frustrating her.

And her frustration increased as Naruto then smiled, making part of Kurotsuchi think he was mocking her during combat, while another part of her, hating to admit it, found his smile to be quite cute.

"Will you hold still?" Kurotsuchi then demanded, keeping up with her close range, getting madder and madder as Naruto continued to avoid her attacks, even noticing that when he had an opening, a chance to hit her, he held back.

'Is this kid mocking me!?' Kurotsuchi thought spitefully, her anger getting the better of her as she decided to stop with simple Taijutsu and go for another approach.

Jumping back, the Rock Kunoichi formed a few hand signs, before attacking.

"Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique!" She yelled, spitting out a white substance at Naruto, which the blond managed to dodge at first, however, Kurotsuchi kept attacking, spitting more of the white blobs, smirking inwardly as she managed to lure Naruto over to one of her previous shots.

'Perfect.' She thought as Naruto stepped on a patch of the white goo, causing Kurotsuchi to activate the second part of the Jutsu, the substance turning completely hard and trapping Naruto's feet.

But making sure he didn't try anything funny, Kurotsuchi spat a final blob, directly at the Jinchuuriki, which splattered around him, before solidifying, trapping him.

"Naruto!" Temari yelled in shock, part of her hurting at seeing her love and Master trapped like this, while the other part of her wanted to take her fan out and take swift revenge against the Rock Kunoichi.

But remaining loyal to Naruto's commands, Temari remained in place, watching as Kurotsuchi headed over to the cemented form of Naruto with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"What do you think of me now, minion?" She asked with an arrogant tone.

"I think you're too cocky and overconfident." Kurotsuchi then heard two familiar voices say behind her, making her freeze up.

And before she could react, Kurotsuchi was grabbed by both arms by two Shadow Clones of the blonde Shinobi, leaving her puzzled as she looked at them, before hearing the puffing sound of a clone dispersing in the cement prison she made, leaving her in awe.

"Not a bad jutsu though." She then heard another voice say, as the clone turned her around to see a third Naruto smirking at her, causing her to struggle against the Shadow Clones' hold.

"How? How did you have time to use that Jutsu?" She demanded, continuing to struggle, but found the Shadow Clones were holding her pretty tightly.

"That's a secret." Naruto replied, smirking at Kurotsuchi and what he had planned for her.

"But how about I show you another Jutsu instead?" Naruto then offered, forming the hand signs as he then called. "Surebu Jutsu!"

"What are...?" Kurotsuchi started to yell as she looked back at Naruto, before, like a switch flipping in her mind, she saw him in a whole new light, no longer as an enemy, but as one she could trust, one she had to obey, one she was happy to call Master.

"Master... oh, Master, please... please let me serve you..." The raven haired Kunoichi then said with a big smile on her face, her body heating up as she eagerly awaited a chance to serve her one and only Master, more than happy to do anything he told her, even relinquish all her ties with Iwagakure.

"I'm sure there are plenty of ways you can please me." Naruto said in reply, as he moved forwards and placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it, causing Kurotsuchi to sigh in bliss, rubbing her head against her Master's hand.

"Hold on a second, Naruto-sama." Temari then called, walking up to the bound Kunoichi, taking a spot beside Naruto.

"I'm not too sure if this one is worthy to serve you. Afterall, she did just try and attack you." The Suna Kunoichi commented, teasing Kurotsuchi as she pressed her body close to Naruto's, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbed his chest.

Fearing that she would not be able to serve her Master, Kurotsuchi began to beg. "Please Master, please Naruto-sama, give me a chance. I was acting on my temper when we were sparing. I promise to be good for you. Punish me anyway you desire, let me prove myself worthy of you!"

Naruto looked over at Temari, seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes as she continued to rub his chest enticingly, before looking back at Kurotsuchi and dispelled the Shadow Clones, allowing the raven haired Kunoichi to stand normally, where Naruto then. "Let's head back to my room and see what we can do."

"As you command, Naruto-sama." Kurotsuchi replied, bowing in respect, before following the Jinchuuriki and Temari, catching up with the pair, where she copied Temari's actions, embracing the other side of her Master and resting her head on his free shoulder, making naruto smirk at having both Kunoichi over him, and what was to come afterwards.

-Several minutes later: Upcoming Lemon-

Having returned to Tsunade's bedroom, the trio got to work, where Naruto started off as he took off his jacket and shirt, revealing his muscular chest to both Kunoichi, filling both with arousal.

"Temari-chan, help Kurotsuchi out of her clothing." Naruto then said, smiling as he then added. "Kurotsuchi, do the same to Temari, or do you have any arguments to seeing another woman naked?"

"Not at all, Naruto-sama." Kurotsuchi replied, before she obeyed the command and walked up to Temari, starting off by moving her arms around Temari's head and untying her headband, carefully lowering it and placing it to the floor, blushing a little at both the close contact of the sandy haired blonde so close to her, as well as feeling her hands move along her shoulders in a slow and teasing manner, going up her neck and undoing her headband.

And the raven haired Kunoichi continued to blush as Temari continued, moving in closer as she moved her right hand to the zipper of her flak jacket and let it down, grabbing Kurotsuchi's shoulders and sliding the protective vest off of her body, making Temari smirk at the better view she got of the Rock Kunoichi's breasts, hidden now by a red dress.

But not for long.

Doing the same as the flak jacket, Temari's hands once again roamed Kurotsuchi's shoulders, rubbing them sensually, arousing Kurotsuchi a little, before she watched on as Temari slid her dress down, allowing the Suna Kunoichi and their Master to see Kurotsuchi's near naked form, her smooth skin, her shapely figure, C-cup sized breasts that were covered by a dark red bra, as well as a pair of matching panties that covered her lower region.

Seeing it was her turn, Kurotsuchi then moved her hands down and untied Temari's sash, letting it fall to the ground, before reaching up and sliding the kimono off of Temari's shoulders, the sandy haired blonde smirking as she watched her do so, she too feeling aroused and turned on from the near naked forms of her Master and Kurotsuchi, as well as the obvious power she had over her.

Kurotsuchi, meanwhile, stared in awe at Temari's body as the kimono pooled at her feet, revealing the silk, orange bra and matching panties that clung nicely to her figure, while also causing Naruto to smirk at seeing them again, liking Temari's choice of colour.

"How are you feeling?" Temari then asked, smiling as she moved her face closer to Kurotsuchi's, making the raven haired Kunoichi blush at the close contact.

"Good... weird... I... I..." Kurotsuchi managed to get out, continuing to blush at how she really felt, before she was silenced as Temari placed her index and middle fingers on her lips and said in an alluring tone. "Just try to relax now. You will enjoy what happens next."

And moving her fingers away, Kurotsuchi remained silent as Temari moved her head forward, claiming Kurotsuchi's lips in a sudden kiss.

Stunned at first, Kurotsuchi's eyes widened at having another woman kissing her, but from knowing her Master was watching, most likely loving the sight, it encouraged Kurotsuchi to relax as she then closed her eyes and kissed Temari back, finding that as she embraced the situation, as well as the Suna Kunoichi, Kurotsuchi felt a lot more comfortable.

As Temari and Kurotsuchi continued to kiss, Kurotsuchi moaned in Temari's mouth as she felt the sandy haired blonde press her body against hers', feeling her breasts and her hardening nipples rubbing against and around Temari's, also feeling the Suna Kunoichi move her hands around her body, undoing the raven haired Kunoichi's bra, followed by sliding down Kurotsuchi's panties, leaving her standing naked within Temari's embrace.

The actions caused Kurotsuchi to do as Temari did, undoing the clip that held the Suna Kunoichi's bra, before moving her hands down Temari's body, to her hips and relieved her of her panties, leaving both naked as they parted from their embrace, allowing their bras to fall as both turned to face their Master.

"I take it that you liked what you saw." Temari commented with a slyness in her voice, smiling to see Naruto had wasted no time and had also removed his clothing, leaving him naked and revealing his naked body and erect eight-inch member to both Kunoichi.

'He's so big...' Kurotsuchi could only think to herself, standing in place as she looked upon the naked form of her Master, namely at his member, while Temari showed more boldness as she walked over to Naruto, swaying her hips with each step for him, as well as for Kurotsuchi, before she got on her knees, placed her right hand around Naruto's manhood and began to rub it.

"I missed this, Naruto-sama." Temari commented, continuing to rub Naruto's member, smiling up at her Master and keeping her eyes on him as she took most of his penis into her mouth, her tongue moving around the shaft, which caused Naruto to groan at the pleasure his Suna slave was giving to him.

"And I missed you as well, Temari-chan... Believe... believe it...!" Naruto groaned in reply, moving his right hand behind the Sand Kunoichi's head and began to gently stroke it, the combination of feeling her Master's hand slowly rubbing the back of her head and his honest words filled Temari's heart with warmth, encouraging her to continue her actions, adding to her Naruto's pleasure as she pushed her head further, taking the rest of Naruto's manhood into her mouth, while massaging his balls.

As Temari continued her actions, moving her mouth across Naruto's length, doing her best to give the Uzumaki as much pleasure as she could, Kurotsuchi finally decided to stop watching and join in, walking over and kneeling beside Temari.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Temari asked, quickly removing her mouth off of Naruto's cock and looking at Kurotsuchi with a stern expression.

"I was hoping I could please Naruto-sama as well." Kurotsuchi replied, feeling a little intimidated by Temari, who rose to her feet and looked down at her with a continued seriousness.

"I don't know..." Temari purposely hesitated.

"I'm still pretty sore at the way you treated Naruto-sama beforehand." She then commented, knowing Kurotsuchi would eventually be another of Naruto's love slaves, but wanted to tease her a little beforehand.

"I said I was sorry, and I truly mean it." Kurotsuchi replied, getting on her hands and knees as she begged to both Shinobi. "Please. Give me a chance to prove my loyalty."

"What do you think, Naruto-sama?" Temari asked, smiling at the Jinchuuriki, who smiled back, before Naruto looked over at Kurotsuchi and said. "I believe we just got off on the wrong foot and everyone deserves a second chance."

Hearing that, Kurotsuchi looked up with hopeful eyes as she asked. "Do you mean that, Naruto-sama?"

"Believe it." He replied, his words filled Kurotsuchi with joy.

"But don't think that means you can get off like that." Temari interrupted, before saying. "You still need to be punished."

"Now lie on the bed and relax your body." The Sand Kunoichi then ordered, causing Kurotsuchi to nod in reply and do as Temari had ordered, seeing the sandy haired blonde as her superior and believed making her happy would assist in her getting to serving and pleasuring Naruto.

As Kurotsuchi lay on the bed, she watched as Temari picked up her sash, Naruto's jacket and pants, as well as her skirt, making Kurotsuchi wonder what Temari had planned, getting her answer as Temari then took a seat on her knees, beside the naked raven haired Kunoichi, grabbed her left arm and wrapped her sash around her wrist, tying the other end to the bed.

Remaining in place, as per Temari's command, Kurotsuchi could only watch as Temari used the other garments to bind her, using the sleeves of Naruto's jacket to tie up her left leg, his pants to tie up her right and her skirt to keep her right arm in place, spreading out the Rock Kunoichi's body and revealing her bare body to Temari and Naruto.

With the Rock Kunoichi bound, barely able to move, Temari climbed on top of Kurotsuchi, smiling down at her, knowing she would enjoy what she had planned for the raven haired Kunoichi.

"Now for your punishment." Temari then said, claiming Kurotsuchi's lips in another heated kiss, which made Kurotsuchi moan in Temari's mouth, returning the kiss, but also felt the Suna Kunoichi continue to show dominance as Temari pushed her tongue into Kurotsuchi's mouth.

The Rock Kunoichi then began to moan loudly into the kiss as she felt two fingers slowly enter her pussy, making her look down to see Temari's hand slowly pumping her fingers in and out of her snatch, but not speeding up what so ever.

"I'm going to 'play' with you for a while. And until Naruto-sama says otherwise, I'm going to continue to keep 'playing' with you, making you squirm and beg for forgiveness." Temari then said with a smirk as she broke the kiss, continuing to slowly finger Kurotsuchi's folds, the raven haired Kunoichi squirmed under her touch, wanting more pleasure than what she was receiving, but with the clothing keeping her down, all Kurotsuchi could do was continue to writhe around and moan.

Seeing and hearing the raven haired Kunoichi obviously wanting more, Temari smiled as she continued to tease Kurotsuchi, continuing to rub her fingers around her pussy, while moving her left hand to Kurotsuchi's breasts, tracing around her nipples, adding to her pleasure and sexual frustration.

"Please... please more... please! Stop teasing me...! I'll be a good girl from now on, please...!" Kurotsuchi moaned out, desperately trying to push her hips against Temari to get her fingers in deeper, but the sandy haired blonde just smirked and kept her pace, her smirk growing as her plaything whimpered in desperation.

"Like I said, not until our Master says otherwise." Temari merely replied with a grin, before leaning forward, lightly kissing Kurotsuchi's other breasts, causing the raven haired girl to practically scream with pleasure, while Naruto himself was happy he placed silencing seals around the room beforehand.

Continuing her actions, Temari increased Kurotsuchi's need for release, moving her head down her body, kissing it along the way, before reaching the raven haired Kunoichi's pussy and started to lick around it, cleaning Kurotsuchi's pussy of her sexual fluids, but making sure she didn't have her orgasm.

Kurotsuchi, meanwhile, had a sex crazed look on her face, her moans a mix of pleasure and frustration as she felt like she was losing her mind, wanting to feel her release already, while the small part of her mind that was still able to think rationally hoped that someday her Master would let her torture the Suna Kunoichi in the same way.

"Temari." Naruto then spoke up, causing the sandy haired blonde to stop her actions and take a spot beside Kurotsuchi, smiling as she watched the Jinchuuriki join her and Kurotsuchi on the bed, where he cupped her cheek and smiled.

"I think she has learnt her lesson." Naruto then commented, continuing to smile at Kurotsuchi, who was helpless and found herself unable to do anything but smile back.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama." Temari replied with a respectful bow, though part of her sad that she couldn't torture the raven haired girl anymore, moving upward and began to untie the bindings around Kurotsuchi's arms and legs.

Once Temari finished, Kurotsuchi quickly sprang forward, wrapping her arms around Naruto as she kissed him with all the lust and passion she felt, pushing her body as close to him as possible, catching Naruto by some surprise at first, before he regained control and kissed Kurotsuchi back, managing to lower her onto her back as both remained in their embrace, his hands roaming across her body, her body heating up as she not only felt such pleasure from Naruto's kiss, but could also feel his member rubbing around her snatch, causing her to moan into his mouth as she started to rub her slit around his cock.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto stared at Kurotsuchi with a caring smile as he asked. "Are you ready to be mine?"

"Yes! Yes! Please, please take me Naruto-sama!" Kurotsuchi cried out, desperate to feel her Master inside of her, ready to be his for as long as he wished.

From Kurotsuchi's begging, Naruto smiled as he gave Kurotsuchi a loving kiss on the lips and eased his manhood into her pussy, slowly moving his hips forward until he was all the way inside of her, causing the raven haired Kunoichi to moan lustfully into the kiss, moving her hips as Naruto began to move his cock in and out of her.

'Looks like it wasn't only her personality that was tight...' Naruto thought with a groan as Kurotsuchi's folds wrapped tightly around his cock, as though trying to keep it inside of her, while he continued to fuck the Rock Kunoichi.

"Oh, Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama, you are so good... it feels amazing...!" Kurotsuchi moaned, wrapping her arms and her legs around Naruto, holding her Master close to her as he continued to make love to her, filling her body with great surges of pleasure, which made her long for the blond that much more.

A few minutes later however, as much as Kurotsuchi was enjoying the pleasure she was experiencing with Naruto, she then felt something sit on her chest, causing her to open her eyes and saw Temari's wet pussy hovering just over her face as the sandy blonde said. "It's only fair that you return the same pleasure I gave you."

Kurotsuchi merely nodded in reply, letting her tongue out and began to run it across Temari's lower lips, causing the Suna Kunoichi to moan at the pleasurable feeling, resting her hands on Kurotsuchi's breasts as she lowered her hips, pushing her crotch deeper into Kurotsuchi's face.

"That's it..." Temari moaned, feeling Kurotsuchi's tongue go deeper inside of her, causing her to comment. "Naruto-sama, I think I was a little harsh on Kurotsuchi... She is proving to be a very good girl..."

"No arguments here..." Naruto groaned in reply, continuing to thrust his cock back and forth inside of the raven haired Kunoichi's vagina, who moaned into Temari's pussy as she licked away, adding to the sandy blonde's pleasure.

The erotic threesome continued for some time, with Kurotsuchi feeling like she was having the time of her life, before she heard Temari cry out in pleasure, cumming all over the Rock Kunoichi's face, while Naruto let out a loud groan as he came inside of her, causing Kurotsuchi to cry out in pleasure as she finally had her release, her folds wrapping tightly around her Master's cock as they milked his seed.

Kurotsuchi took a moment to catch her breath, a content smile as she continued to lie on her back while Temari got off of her, before the raven haired girl let out another cry of pleasure as she felt two fingers enter her pussy, as well as the Chakra of her Master fill her being, sending her into another orgasm while binding her to her Master, something she long desired.

Removing his fingers and lying on the bed, Naruto grabbed both Kunoichi, allowing Temari and Kurotsuchi to rest on his chest, while he ran his hands softy around their backs.

"So how do you feel now, Kurotsuchi-chan?" Naruto then asked, which made the Rock Kunoichi look at her new Master with loving eyes and say. "I've never felt better, Naruto-sama. It was foolish of me to bare such a grudge towards you and the Leaf, thank you for helping me realize that."

Naruto smiled at Kurotsuchi's words as he caressed her back, earning a moan from her, before he got back up, standing in front of the bed and formed his signature hand signs, causing two puffs of smoke to appear by his sides, followed by two equally naked Shadow Clones, a sight that caused Kurotsuchi and Temari to drool a little, while also feeling greatly turned on at what they could do and what the Narutos could do to them.

Eagerly watching, Temari and Kurotsuchi smiled as the Shadow Clones then moved to the bed, taking Kurotsuchi's hands and guiding her off of the bed and onto the ground, positioning her on all fours, letting the Rock Kunoichi get the idea as one Clone moved in front of her, the other behind her.

Seeing the first Shadow Clone's cock in front of her, Kurotsuchi eagerly wrapped her lips around his member, slowly bobbing her head back and forth, making the Shadow Clone groan at the pleasure it felt, before Kurotsuchi moaned with the cock still in her mouth when she felt the second Shadow Clone spread her ass cheeks and ram its cock into her tight ass, filling Kurotsuchi with great amounts of pleasure.

And looking over at Temari, who remained on the bed by herself, Kurotsuchi felt a little smug, as if getting two Narutos to pleasure and pleasure her was punishment for Temari, for the way the Suna Kunoichi treated her.

"Don't think I forgot about you, my desert rose." Naruto then said, joining Temari on the bed, where he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her into his lap, the pair facing and staring at one another, before Naruto then claimed Temari's lips in a deep and longing kiss, one Temari happily returned, having missed the feel of her Master's kiss.

And other things, as the sandy blonde grabbed hold of his member and guided it into her puss, causing her to wrap her arms around the Uzumaki, break their kiss and cry out his name in pure joy.

"Yes, Naruto-sama... Yes...! I missed this so much... I missed you so much...!" Temari moaned in pleasure as she moved her body up and down on his shaft, while Naruto kissed her neck lovingly, adding to her pleasure and moans.

"I missed you, and this as well, Temari-chan...!" Naruto groaned in reply, before commenting. "I forgot how... how tight... how good you are...!"

From Naruto's words, Temari blushed, flattered to be complimented by her Master, before the Kunoichi and Narutos stopped their actions when all heard the door to the room open, looking over to see Shizune walk into the room, the look of surprise on her face quickly becoming lust as she saw Temari ride their Master with joy, while what she could only guess was their new slave sister being claimed from both ends by Shadow Clones.

"Care to join us, Shizune-chan?" The real Naruto asked enticingly, repositioning Temari so she was on her back, moving off of her and lying beside the naked Sand Kunoichi, who also smiled at Shizune and gave the bed a pat, more than happy to share their Master.

"Gladly Naruto-sama." Shizune replied with a seductive smile, stripping out of her clothing, revealing, much to Naruto's delight and amusement, a matching orange bra and panties like Temari's, before the Jonin added. "Tsunade-chan is just wrapping up the final proposals for the night. She should be back in a little while, and with a surprise for you."

"I can't wait." Naruto replied with a smile, both at making love to his blonde haired Senju once again, as well as what Tsunade had planned for him.

And as Shizune finished stripping, she got onto the bed herself, climbing on top of Temari, who smiled as she wrapped her arms around Shizune and smiled at her, Shizune smiling back as both knew what was next, to which Shizune then felt Naruto position himself behind the Kunoichi and insert his manhood into her pussy, making her moan at first, before her moans were muffled by Temari kissing her, while the Shadow Clones resumed their enjoyment of Kurotsuchi, ravaging both her mouth and her ass, leading to the room being filled with the pleasures between a Master and his loving slaves.

-End Lemon-


	11. The Kage Summit: Mei Terumi

-Remaining Within Tsunade's bedroom: Upcoming Lemons-

Temari, Shizune and Kurotsuchi continued to fill the room with their moans of pleasure from Naruto and his Shadow Clones continuing to make love to the three of them.

While the real Naruto remained with Shizune, ravishing her from behind, the Shadow Clones had each taken a Kunoichi for their own, with Temari moaning in joy as her Shadow Clone had her in his lap, kissing around her neck as he moved his body up and down, causing his member to push deep inside of her, while Kurotsuchi was on her back, her arms wrapped around the Shadow Clone's body as his member slid in and out of her womanhood.

But as much as Naruto was enjoying the pleasure he was experiencing, as well as knowing all three Kunoichi were being satisfied, his mind turned to Tsunade.

'It's been a while since I've had the chance to 'enjoy' her.' Naruto thought, knowing that Tsunade's duties as Hokage were demanding, but also knew that she had needs.

'When she gets back, I will give her a surprise myself.' The blond then thought with a sly smile, looking forward to Tsunade's return.

-Meanwhile-

With Tsunade, after several hours of peace talks with the other Shinobi Nations, the blonde haired Hokage wanted only two things, alcohol and Naruto inside of her.

However, smirking to herself as she looked across the table she sat at, a glass of saki in hand, she knew she would soon have both, and maybe get a special reward for bringing her surprise back to her Master.

Sitting across from the Hokage, and far more drunk than she was at the moment, was the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist, Mei Terumi, smiling at her drunkenly as she drank another glass of saki, not aware that the blonde could hold herself far better with alcohol than she could.

After the talks, Tsunade had invited the auburn haired woman to join her for a drink as they talked about the major talks the summit was moving towards, where, after a few glasses, the two Kages ordered their escorts to leave them be, Shizune obeying her Mistress as she left, a smirk on her face, while both Aoi and Chojuro both began to protest, before a glare from their leader and a light threat to kill them both sent then scurrying away, leaving the two female leaders alone as they shared their drinks.

"Alright... enough on politics... I want to talk about something else..." Mei said with a slur as she could barely keep her eyes open, starting off as she asked. "How about that hunk you brought with you...?"

"You mean Naruto?" Tsunade asked innocently, while smirking internally as she thought. 'This will be easier than I thought.'

"That's the one..." Mei replied, her cheeks getting redder not just from the alcohol, but from a blush as well, before going on and saying with a curiousness. "I hear he's a great Shinobi... but what's he like as a man...?"

"I admit he can be a pain at times, but his devotion towards the Leaf and those he truly care about is unquestionable." Tsunade replied, smiling as she then told the drunken Mizukage. "Even after I was less than nice to him when we first met, he saved my life."

"You are very lucky to have him..." Mei commented, which made Tsunade smirk, agreeing with the auburn haired woman, who then said. "I wish I could meet a man like that..."

Tsunade smirked mischivously, before she leaned closer to Mei and offered. "Well how about you come with me and I'll introduce you to one another?"

"I'd really like that..." Mei replied with a grin on her face, while her cheeks remained flushed from the alcohol in her system, as well as some 'mature' thoughts about her and Naruto.

Standing up, Mei then followed Tsunade, wobbling a little with each step.

"Slow down... both of you..." Mei slurred out as she pointed at Tsunade, causing the blonde haired Hokage to turn and look at the Mizukage.

'She's a real lightweight when it comes to drinking.' Tsunade commented to herself as she approached Mei and assisted her, placing the auburn haired woman's right arm around her neck, while wrapping her left around Mei's waist, keeping the Mizukage from stumbling or falling down.

Trying to encourage Mei, Tsunade then said. "Come on. Naruto-sa... Naruto is waiting for us."

"And I cannot wait for him..." Mei replied, continuing to think more on the intimate side of the Uzumaki, unaware that her thoughts were soon to come into fruition.

After managing to guide the fairly drunk Mizukage back to her room, Tsunade smiled, looking forward as to what was waiting in her room, already guessing Shizune was enjoying the pleasures only their Master could give them, and knew that Naruto would make her and Mei feel just as wonderful.

Opening the door to the room, Tsunade was caught by surprise to see Temari and Kurotsuchi were also with Shizune, all three women were on the bed, moaning in bliss at being pleasured by two Shadow Clones, while the real Naruto stood naked beside the bed, smiling at seeing both Kages.

"Well hello there, Naruto-sama." Tsunade said, entering the room as she slid off her jacket, approached the Jinchuuriki and commented. "It looks like you have been busy?"

"So have you." Naruto replied, taking a moment to take in Mei's figure, finding her quite attractive, before taking a spot at the end of the bed, pulled Tsunade into his lap and claimed her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, one Tsunade gladly returned.

"I've missed you so much, Naruto-sama." Tsunade said as she then parted from her Master's lips, smiling at him, with Naruto smiling back.

"And I have missed you, Tsunade." Naruto replied, cupping her cheek as he then said. "I'm sorry I haven't spent as much time with you as Sakura or Hinata, but I promise I will work on it."

"I'm just glad to have you right now, my loving Master." Tsunade said, telling Naruto's words were sincere and from his heart, causing her to kiss him again, while her hands ran across his muscular body.

While Naruto remained in his kiss with Tsunade, his hands moving down her body, relieving her of the blonde of her pants, Mei remained just outside the room, unsure what she was seeing, but there was part of her that liked it.

"I think I've had a little too much to drink... I'm seeing so many Narutos..." Mei said, her cheeks flushed as she looked upon the Kunoichi and Shadow Clones making love.

"And so many huge cocks... Tsunade, you are one lucky lady to have that in your life..." Mei then commented as she pointed at Naruto, though it was tough to tell if she was pointing at Naruto or the nine-inches of his erect member.

"Care to join us?" Tsunade offered with a sly smile and enticing tone, leaving the Mizukage silent, for what bit of rationality she had in her mind was not too sure what to say.

But Mei got her answer, an answer she would have actually considered if sober, when Naruto ran through a set of hand signs, held his arms toward Mei and cast the Surebu Jutsu upon her, causing the auburn haired woman to then smile back at Tsunade and Naruto as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'd love to." Mei then said, walking over to the pair, where she showed her longing for Naruto as she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him forward, forcing him into a sudden kiss with her.

But feeling the longing, the desire, the love within her kiss, Naruto eagerly kissed Mei back, making her moan in her new Master's mouth.

As the pair made out, Tsunade moved aside from Naruto and finished removing her clothing, leaving the blonde naked and smirking at seeing Mei being dominated by their Master, before walking behind the auburn haired woman and began to strip her clothing off of her.

Moving her left hand around the front of Mei's body, Tsunade got hold of the zipper keeping Mei's dress from falling, tugging at it a little, before pulling it down, peeling off the dress as she moved lower and lower.

The top of her body now uncovered, but revealed the mesh armour that Mei wore underneath, which Tsunade understood Mei's planning of protection in case she was attacked or ambushed, but thought to herself. 'Now that's not very sexy.'

Raising her right hand as an open palm, gathering Chakra in it, Tsunade formed a small Chakra Scalpel, where the blonde Hokage then slowly cut the back of the mesh armour, managing to slice through it, while making certain not to harm Mei or distract her from her make out session with their Master.

Once she was done, the mesh armour slid off of Mei's body, revealing a light blue silk bra, which then slid off of the auburn haired woman, causing the blonde Hokage to smirk at seeing that she had cut it as well, leaving Mei's upper body completely naked, revealing her D-cup breasts.

Just as Tsunade had finished stripping Mei, she and Naruto broke from their kiss, parting their lips for air, where both stared at the other with longing eyes.

"You are very beautiful, my sexy Mizukage." Naruto commented, his words warming Mei's heart and her lower region.

"Mei, Naruto-sama, My name is Mei." Mei said in reply, wanting to hear her one and only call her by her real name and not by her title.

"Sorry, Mei-chan." Naruto apologized, cupping her cheek as he told her. "That is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Leaning her head against his hand, Mei smiled.

"Oh, Naruto-sama, you really know how to make a woman feel wanted." She commented, every second that passed between them just made her long for Naruto that much more, her mind filling with images of ways she could please him.

And acting on her desires, pressing her body closer to Naruto, Mei soon realized that the clothing on her lower body had also been removed, revealing her very wet pussy, as well as her tight ass, causing her to look down to see her lower garments cut into pieces, as well as seeing a smirking Tsunade, cutting the edges of her sandals and removing the last pieces of clothing from off of her feet.

"Now we can have some real fun with our Naruto-sama." Tsunade said with a purr as she got up, the Chakra fading from her hand, rejoining the Uzumaki and Mei on the bed's end, sitting on the left side of Naruto where she took a little control of the situation, pulling both her Master and Mei close and engaging them in a passionate three-way kiss.

And while it was Mei's first time kissing a woman, she had to admit that it actually felt pretty good, encouraging the Mizukage to kiss Tsunade and her Master back.

As much as Naruto was enjoying the kiss with Mei and Tsunade, knowing both still desired more, the Jinchuuriki took control of the situation as he broke from the kiss, placed a hand on Tsunade and Mei's chests, causing both to moan lightly, and gently pushed them down onto the bed, leaving both staring up at their Master with longing eyes.

Seeing the original Naruto about to have some fun with the Kages, the Shadow Clones assisted as they gave the real Naruto more room on the bed, each Shadow Clone grabbing the girls that they were with and moved them off to the side, Temari, Shizune, and Kurotsuchi all lost in the pleasures that they were receiving to notice anything, before the Shadow Clones continued to make love to them.

With more access to the bed, Tsunade smiled as she moved herself up, Mei copying the blonde's actions, where both women remained on their backs, legs spread as they eagerly awaited their Master.

"I was planning on just having Tsunade for the night." Naruto commented, before smiling at Mei, crawling over to the Kages and said. "But I have more than enough energy to make two Kages happy, especially when both are so irresistible."

Tsunade and Mei both smiled and blushed at Naruto's words, flattered by his comment and aroused from the tone, before each moaned a little as the Uzumaki placed a hand on their chests, slowly rubbing their breasts and around their nipples.

"Oh, Naruto-sama..." Tsunade let out, enjoying the feel of her Master's hand sensually rubbing her chest, Mei feeling the same, which caused her to moan alongside the blonde haired Hokage.

And wanting Mei's first time with him to make her feel what he gave his other slaves, as well as make Tsunade feel just as amazing the first time they made love in her office, Naruto moved his hands down Mei and Tsunade's bodies, sliding them sensually across their skin, before reaching their pussies and slid his fingers inside, his actions making Mei and Tsunade arch their backs a little and moan louder.

"Master...!" Mei let out, losing herself in the pleasure that Naruto was giving to her and to Tsunade.

"Your fingers... so good... Feels wonderful..." The auburn haired woman then moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasure of Naruto's fingers sliding in and out of her folds.

"And it'll only get better..." Tsunade commented, her tone of lust and enticement as she smiled at Mei, giving a little pleasure of her own as she kissed the Mizukage again, which made Mei moan in Tsundae's mouth, before returning the kiss, feeling her body continue to heat up as Naruto and Tsunade filled her with pleasure.

Several minutes passed as Naruto continued to finger Mei and Tsunade, both continuing to kiss one another, breaking from their own erotic actions every now and again to moan or comment on how good the Uzumaki was making them feel.

But wanting to make their Master feel just as good, Tsunade caught Naruto off guard as she grabbed his arms and used her great strength to flip them around, leaving Naruto on his back and Tsunade on top of him.

"I've also missed this." Tsunade commented as she took hold of Naruto's cock and began to run her hand up and down his shaft, earning a few groans from the Uzumaki, which just increased as Tsunade then moved her head down, took Naruto's manhood in her mouth and started to give her Master a blowjob, enjoying the continued groans of pleasure Naruto was releasing, as well as savouring the taste of his cock.

"Tsunade... Tsunade, I missed this as well..." Naruto groaned, his hands clutching at the bedsheets as Tsunade continued to suck him off, causing the Jinchuuriki to let out through his groaning. "Tsunade, you are just amazing... Believe it...!"

"Anything to make you happy, my beloved Naruto-sama." Tsunade replied in a submissive tone, taking her mouth off of Naruto's member to reply, before moving her head back down, licking around the tip.

But before Tsunade took Naruto's member back in her mouth, a smile appeared on her face when she noticed, Mei's expression, her flushed cheeks, her longing eyes, her body showing more signs of arousal, telling Tsunade that Mei wanted to also return the pleasure that their Master had given them.

"Like what you see?" Tsunade asked, sliding her hand up and down the base of Naruto's member in a slow manner, teasing Naruto a little, while Mei continued to blush, her eyes transfixed on the massive cock that stood erect before her.

"I do." Mei then said, continuing to stare at Naruto's penis with lust, which made Tsunade stop her actions, where she then held Naruto's member toward the Mizukage and offered. "Care to have a turn?"

The offer caused Mei to smile as she then approached the blonde and their Master, taking hold of Naruto's manhood herself, before moving her hand up and down the Jinchuuriki's length, which made Naruto groan a little from the sensation.

And continuing in pleasuring their Master, Mei moved her head forward, taking Naruto's member in her mouth, while using her left hand to rub and massage his balls, making him groan loudly.

"You're a natural." Tsunade commented with a smile, pleased to see both her Master and the Mizukage enjoying their time together.

But also wanting to remain part of the pleasure and not just watch it, Tsunade got an idea, to which the blonde then got behind Mei and spread her legs a little, which made Tsunade's smile remain at seeing Mei's pussy getting very wet, before the blonde moved her head down and started to lick and suck at the auburn haired woman's pussy.

"Tsunade!" Mei let out, caught by surprise by her actions, which caused Mei to take her mouth off of Naruto's dick and look behind her, staring at the blonde haired Hokage with a little surprise at what she was doing.

Backing away from her crotch, Tsunade asked with a curious, though enticing voice. "What's wrong? Doesn't this feel good?"

"It does..." Mei admitted with some hesitation in her voice. "But..."

"Then just relax and continue pleasing our Master, while I make you feel good." Tsunade interrupted, before she placed her hands upon Mei's thighs, parting her lower lips and moved her head back down, licking at the auburn haired woman's womanhood.

While Mei was taken by surprise again at having another woman's tongue lashing at her folds, focusing on the pleasure, Mei allowed herself to relax, before she looked back at her Master, smiling to see the Uzumaki was still hard, causing the Mizukage to get back in position as she resumed sucking Naruto off.

"Mei... Mei-chan, you are so good... You are just an amazing woman... Believe it...!" Naruto groaned out, which made Mei smile around the cock in her mouth, encouraging her to continue in pleasing the Jinchuuriki, while also continuing to enjoy the pleasures Tsunade was giving her from behind.

Taking all of her Master's manhood in her mouth, Mei continued to pleasure her Master, his groans were like music to her ears as the Mizukage continued to suck him off.

But after another forty minutes, Naruto felt he was close to his limit.

"Mei, I can't... can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!" Naruto groaned in warning, which not only encouraged Mei to continue, wanting her Master to experience absolute pleasure from her blowjob, but also got Tsunade's attention, causing her to move away from Mei's pussy and position herself beside the auburn haired woman, joining Mei in pleasuring their Master, who, after several more minutes, was unable to hold back and groaned loudly as he came, releasing his seed, which spurt all over Mei and Tsunade's chests and faces.

Smiling at seeing their Master satisfied, as well as enjoying the taste of his cum, Tsunade wiped the remaining load off of her body, sliding her hand across her chest, before licking her fingers clean, the actions made Mei blush a little, butshe was unable to reply, for Tsunade grabbed Mei and pulled her in for a deep kiss, forcing not only her tongue into the Mizukage's mouth, but also some of Naruto's sexual fluids.

'It tastes so good...' Mei confessed, feeling herself getting a little lightheaded at the continued actions of the Hokage, the Mizukage wanted more and more, which Tsunade and Naruto noticed, earning an understanding nod from the blonde, who then moved aside, allowing Naruto to take Mei in his arms, slowly guide her on her back, where Naruto then placed his hands on Mei's legs, tracing the tip of his manhood around her waiting pussy.

"Are you ready, my lovely Mei-chan?" Naruto asked, continuing to rub the tip of his member around Mei's pussy, which caused the auburn haired woman to continue moaning, before she nodded and let out. "Yes... please, Naruto-sama, I want you... I want us to make love... I want you more than anything..."

From Mei's reply, hearing her desire, her need, her love, Naruto claimed Mei's lips in a loving kiss, which made her moan a little in Naruto's mouth, only to then moan louder, keeping her lips locked with her Master's as she then felt the Jinchuuriki insert his manhood into her waiting vagina.

"Master!" Mei cried in pleasure at having Naruto inside of her, causing the Uzumaki to groan in response and began to thrust in and out of her, filling the Mizukage with absolute pleasure.

Continuing to thrust in and out, Naruto groaned out from the tightness of Mei's pussy, clamping down pleasurably on his cock.

"Naruto-sama, oh, my Naruto-sama... I know we just met, but I feel so close to you... I picture a wonderful future with us... I... I love you...!" Mei said through her pleasure filled moans, letting out all her emotions and making Naruto smile.

"And I love you, Mei-chan... Believe it...!" Naruto replied, kissing the auburn haired woman lovingly on the lips again, before gazing upon Tsunade and saying. "Just as I love all those precious to me..."

As Naruto and Mei continued in their lovemaking, Tsunade watched from the end of the bed with a smile, her heart full of warmth at her Master's words, feeling exactly the same about him, but watching wasn't enough, Tsunade desired some pleasure of her own, causing the blonde to crawl over Mei, positioning herself so her pussy was hovering above the Mizukage's face.

"I think it's only fair." Tsunade said, causing Mei to simply nod, too lost in her pleasure with their Master, before she acted, copying Tsunade's actions from beforehand as best she could as she began licking at Tsunade's pussy.

"That's good, Mei... that's it...!" Tsunade moaned, enjoying the feel of Mei's tongue lashing at her folds, while Mei and Naruto continued to enjoy one another in their pleasure, Mei feeling Naruto's member push deep inside of her, feeling no pleasure like she had experienced with any other man.

And as much as Naruto was enjoying the sight of Mei pleasing Tsunade, as well as the feel of Mei's pussy clamping around his cock, he could also feel he was close to his limit.

"Mei... Mei, I can't hold it..." Naruto groaned, slowing down his pace a little as he then asked. "Do you want me to stop or...?"

However, Mei gave her reply as she moved her hips up and down, moaning in Tsunade's crotch with a longing tone, telling her Master that she not only wanted him, but also that her release was approaching.

Mei's actions and hr moaning encouraged Naruto to continue, picking up speed with his thrusts as he made love to the auburn haired woman for another (minutes/hour) until he was unable to contain himself.

"Mei-chan!" Naruto groaned loudly as he came, releasing his seed inside of the Mizukage, which made her moan in absolute joy at the feeling.

"Naruto-sama!" Mei cried out, breaking her head from Tsunade's pussy as she had her release, cumming all over Naruto's manhood and leaving her on her back with a content and blissful smile on her face.

"Oh, Naruto-sama... you were wonderful..." Mei panted as she remained on her back, the afterglow of their lovemaking leaving the Mizukage smiling.

"So were you." Naruto replied, looking at the Mizukage with loving eyes, making her heart melt.

"But now I have another lovely lady to please." The Jinchuuriki then said, pulling out of Mei's snatch and sat on the bed, showing his erect member to both Kages.

Looking over at Tsunade, the blonde having backed away to allow Mei and Naruto room to finish in their lovemaking, Naruto then asked. "Ready, Tsunade?"

"Since we first got here, my Naruto-sama." Tsunade replied as she approached the Jinchuuriki, took a seat in his lap and wrapped her arms and legs around him, looking at Naruto with complete love and desire, which she could see in her love's eyes, which Tsunade then showed as she not only claimed Naruto's lips in another loving kiss, but also moved her body down, causing the Uzumaki's manhood to enter her waiting vagina.

"Oh, Master...!" Tsunade moaned, breaking from the kiss, moving herself up and down upon Naruto's shaft, where the blonde then let out. "I missed this... I missed you...!"

"Same here..." Naruto groaned in reply, assisting in making love to Tsunade as he placed his hands on her hips, guising her up and down his member.

"I forgot how tight you were... how good you feel..." The Uzumaki then let out, continuing his actions, filling Tsunade with nothing but pleasure, while the blonde haired Hokage smiled at knowing that her Master was still enjoying her body.

After nearly forty minutes, with Naruto and Tsunade still in the midst of their pleasure, before Tsunade began to moan louder, her movements turning frantic as she remained in her Master's lap.

"Master... I... I'm close...so close!" The blonde moaned loudly, which caused Naruto to nod and groan in reply.

"Then cum for me, my pet..." Naruto said in reply as he quickened his pace, causing his cock to go harder and deeper inside of Tsunade, heightening her pleasure and turning her moans to loud cries, to which the blonde was unable to hold back and cried all but screamed Naruto's name, arching her back, as she felt her climax hit, causing her to cum all over Naruto's cock as he felt her folds tighten around him.

Smiling contently at the wonderful pleasure that her Master had given her, Tsunade smiled as she remained in Naruto's lap, smiling as she could still feel Naruto's hard member inside of her and then realized that the Jinchuuriki had yet to have his climax, causing her to shudder with arousal as she realized it was most likely Naruto would make love to her again.

Looking at Tsunade with a smile, Naruto took his hands off of Tsunade's body and instructed. "Tsunade, be a good girl, get on all fours and face away from me, I want to enjoy that tight ass of yours'."

"Anything for you, my Master." Tsunade replied in a seductive and submissive tone, happily obeying as she got into position and waited for her Master to take her, not having to wait too long, for Naruto got behind Tsunade, spread her ass cheeks and rammed his cock deep into her, causing her to scream in absolute pleasure.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama...! You are incredible...!" Tsunade screamed as Naruto began to ram his cock in and out of her tight passage, which earned a groan from Naruto, sounding like he was agreeing with the blonde haired Hokage as he continued to ravish her.

As the Shinobi of the Leaf continued, remaining in their positions, Tsunade's moans then increased when Naruto reached around and began to grope her breasts, adding to her pleasure.

"Naruto-sama!" She cried out, making Naruto groan, loving her cries, but the Jinchuuriki was also happy to hear just how happy Tsunade was, encouraging Naruto to continue in making love to her and making sure he kept up his promise to try and be there for her more often.

After another thirty minutes of lovemaking, Naruto and Tsunade's moans, groans and cries filling the bedroom, Naruto began to quicken his pace as he groaned out, feeling he was going to climax. "Get ready for it, Tsunade-chan... I'm gonna... gonna cum...!"

"Go for it, Naruto-sama... Fill me with your seed...!" Tsunade moaned loudly in reply, just before Naruto let out a loud groan and came, releasing his seed inside of Tsunade's ass, which caused Tsunade to scream in absolute pleasure as she felt another mind numbing orgasm, leaving her in bliss.

With their climaxes over, Naruto lay on his back, smiling, his smile increasing as Mei and Tsunade snuggled up to him, the Mizukage on his left and the Hokage on his right, both looking at the Jinchuuriki with loving eyes.

"Oh, Naruto-sama, you were wonderful." Mei commented, rubbing her left hand along her Master's chest.

"Isn't he?" Tsunade then asked, kissing Naruto's cheek, before looking at Naruto with a little slyness as she followed up. "Now isn't there something you have to do, Naruto-sama?"

Knowing what Tsunade was talking about, Naruto turned to Mei, focusing his Chakra in his left fingers, where he then moved his hand, down to Mei's pussy, running them along her slit as he told the auburn haired woman. "Mei-chan, Once I place my Chakra inside of you, you will be bound to me. You will become another of my slaves. Is that what you desire?"

"Go right ahead." Mei replied, smiling with a look of pure love as she then said. "When I said that I love you, I truly meant it. I want to be with you, that's all that matters to me now."

Hearing and seeing the love and devotion towards him, Naruto nodded in reply, before pushing his fingers inside of Mei's waiting vagina, making the Mizukage cry out as she felt another orgasm fill her body, leaving her in absolute joy at knowing she now completely belonged to her Master.

And as she continued to embrace Naruto, looking at him with a continued love, she hopefully wished one day she would be one of the future wives of her the blond, sighing as she could already hear the name in her head, Mei Uzumaki.

-End Lemons-

Once Mei was bound to him, Naruto let out a groan, receiving the memories of his Shadow Clones as they dispersed, causing him to remain on his back as Tsunade and Mei each took to his side once again, both lovingly caressing his chest, while Temari, Shizune, and Kurotsuchi walked over to the bed with blissful smiles on their faces.

And as his other lovers joined him in the bed, with Shizune and Temari getting behind the Kages and wrapping their arms around them, Shizune embracing Tsunade, while Temari embraced Mei, Kurotsuchi managed to get a comfortable spot on Naruto's chest to sleep upon, the Uzumaki smirked, wondering what else could happen at the summit.


End file.
